


Страна цветов (ver 2.0)

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Series: О море и мире вокруг него [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Ending, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Timeline - after anime and manga, UST, lots of fucking drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цена победы - память о прошлом. Эрен так решил, но ему непонятно, почему Жан все помнит? Почему так случилось? И почему Эрену пришлось стереть воспоминания всем - и Армину в том числе? || Текст читается и как жарен, и как эремин. Каждому найдется лакомый кусочек <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Обновленная версия текста. Добавлена новая арка в третьей части (примерно 9к слов). Поэтому текст решено перевыложить заново с учетом всех правок.
> 
> 1) Название взято из одноименной песни группы "Браво" http://pleer.com/tracks/7727604wwft  
> 2) Есть очень условный приквел - "Сердце моря" (эремин)  
> 3) Плейлист здесь http://pleer.com/list3841562On0O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спустя два года после поступления в разведывательный корпус.

_Спустя два года после поступления в разведывательный корпус._

 Только что здесь было не протолкнуться, и хрупкая колокольня еще пошатывалась под ногами.

 — Армин? — лезвия зазвенели под сапогами, когда он прошелся до края и посмотрел вниз. Никого. На много серых равнинных миль не было ни души.

 — Армин, ты где? — снова позвал он. Армин, который завел его в ловушку, — тот самый Армин, которого он несколько минут назад хотел вздернуть за шкирку и вышвырнуть к титанам, - исчез без следа вместе с самими титанами.

 — Что… я наделал? — спросил Эрен у собственных рук. — А… Армин, что я сделал?

 Голос непослушно вздрогнул. На солнце в этот момент накатила туча, и послышались отдаленные раскаты майской грозы. Эрен попытался вспомнить цепочку событий, но мысли скакали и соскальзывали на мелочи: последние наставления командора, взволнованная ханджи, Ривай хмуро попрвляющий утяжки Эрена, Армин смотрящий куда угодно, только не на него, и говорящий… нет, я не убью их, Армин! Я могу их всех спасти!

 Армин!

 — Нет. Я поступил правильно… ведь так?

 Война ведь закончилась, да? Но какое это значение имело, если исчезли и люди, и титаны.

 Чего же такого он пожелал?

 Эрен подошел к колоколу, который всё еще покачивался от тяжелой поступи титанов, схватил веревку, привязанную к массивному язычку, и с силой размахнулся. Звон был оглушающий. Надо было сообщить огромному миру, что всё закончилось. Эрен знал, что всё закончилось, как знали звери в ближайшем лесу, что надвигалась гроза. Он чувствовал, что ни одного титана в мире не осталось. Натертые от веревки кожа размазывались кровавой сукровицей по ладоням. Он звонил, пока не устали руки, а затем упал и закрыл глаза, чувствуя на лице струи свежего майского ливня.

 Новый мир так новый мир. И пусть окончание войны виделось ему по-другому, пусть всё случилось слишком внезапно для Эрена, но долгожданная победа никак не откликалась внутри. Тогда ради чего всё это было? Ради чего он старался, если не мог почувствовать вкуса победы? Ради чего теперь вообще жить?

 — Какого хрена здесь случилось?

 Эрен услышал поднимающегося по винтовой лестнице Жана.

 — Эрен?! Ты один? Что это за феерия была со вспышками и звоном? — Жан взмок, зеленый плащ перекосился и слипся грязной тряпкой за спиной.

 Жан?

 Титаны исчезли, люди исчезли, и остались только он и Жан? Должно быть, Эрен умер и попал в персональное чистилище.

 — Ты тупой? Хватит на меня смотреть, доложи обстановку, титан тебя раздери! Вылазка удалась или нет? Йегер, ты вообще меня слышишь или… — Жан вдруг посерьезнел и присел потрогать лоб. — Ты холодный. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

 Эрен покачал головой. Он не чувствовал рук Жана, не чувствовал каменной кладки - кроме тупой боли в сердце, он вообще ничего не чувствовал. Жан покрутил головой, должно быть, в поисках подсказок к дальнейшим действиям.

 — Надо возвращаться на базу. Там должен быть кто-то из командования. Встать можешь? В твоем положении нельзя оставаться на одном месте, титаны могут…

 — …не могут.

 — Но…

 — Титанов нет.

 — Но ты…

 — Я тоже не титан. Смотри, — Эрен поднял ладони, на которых густела кровь. Регенерационного пара не было. Всё закончилось.

 Жан похлопал его по щекам. Оказалось, что Эрен успел отключиться.

 — Эй-эй, Эрен! Не спать! — Жан поднял его под колени и понес вниз.

 — Жан, почему ты остался? — Эрен смотрел на него, а глаза закатывались то к серому небу, то в мягкую темноту.

 — Если уснешь, я напишу на твоей могиле всё, что думаю о тебе.

 — Мудак ты — старое, как замковая пыль, раздражение дернулось внутри. — Я тебе припомню… ты вообще должен быть не здесь… я освободил их всех… дай спокойно помереть… я же всё сделал, что должен был… отвали уже…

 Дальнейшие воспоминания терялись в провалах темноты. Жан постоянно повторял, что ему нельзя спать, иногда Эрен вздрагивал от щелбанов, иногда его встряхивали, выдергивая из медовой дремы. Но Эрен слишком устал, чтобы думать о чем-то, поэтому просто доверился словам. Не спать. Это проще, чем...

 ~~~

 Темнота не пропускала внутрь окружающий мир, но он иногда ощущал чье-то присутствие. Присутствие горчило во рту, он кашлял, и кто-то грязно ругался.

 Эрен проснулся от собственного вскрика. Жан уже был рядом, сжимая его руку.

 — Всё хорошо, Эрен! Это я, Жан. Всё хорошо.

 Эрен очумело посмотрел на темные полосы под его глазами и серое лицо, а потом оглядел помещение, в котором они находились. Деревянный потолок местами прохудился, печка чернела на полстены, два крохотных окна зияли друг напротив друга и посреди комнаты стоял небольшой стол. Единственный стул занял Жан, сейчас сидевший вплотную к кровати Эрена. Из раскрытых ставен слышался стрекот насекомых. В воздухе витал запах трав и чего-то жареного. Из привычной атмосферы исчез холодящий отпечаток титанов. Хотелось вдохнуть побольше и поглубже и…

 — Где мы? Сколько времени прошло? — Эрен сел, лицо Жана тут же закачалось перед глазами. Жан перехватил его за плечи и ловко уложил обратно.

 — Одиннадцать дней с момента… исчезновения титанов. Теоретически мы в трех днях езды от Шиганшины.

 Значит, они всё еще в той деревеньке, где готовилась операция. Эрен отсутствовал целых две недели — освобождение, похоже, отняло все силы. Самое время разобраться с последствиями и прикинуть дальнейшие планы.

 Первым пунктом в списке дел — встать.

 — Эрен, ты что делаешь?! Ты еще не выздоровел!

 Эрен откинул одеяло и, пошатываясь, попробовал встать на ноги.

 — Ищу свою дежду, придурок! Не буду же я и дальше валяться голым.

 Кровь тысячами иголок потекла по жилам, но Эрен быстро совладал со слабостью. На голову прилетел ворох тряпок.

 — Держи. Далеко все равно не убежишь, есть-то захочешь.

 За Жаном хлопнула входная дверь.

 На воспоминания о солдатском пайке желудок отозвался волчьими завываниями. Бежать далеко уже не хотелось. Как выяснилось, Жан как раз жарил рыбу на костре, когда услышал крики Эрена, а теперь вернулся спасать остатки обеда.

 Эрен повоевал с непослушными пальцами, пытаясь вывернуть футболку на лицевую сторону, но в целом отлично оценил свои возможности после двух недель в отключке.

 — В штабе я никого не нашел, — Жан у костра рисовал палкой узоры на песке, когда Эрен вышел во двор. Потемневшие рыбьи головы печально разинули рты из неглубокой кастрюли. — Воды?

 Жан указал на ведро. Блестящая поверхность воды переливалась драгоценной прохладой. Эрен жадно схватился за торчащий из ведра черпак.

 — Вещи были на месте, даже лошади привязаны к стойлам. Как будто все вышли пять минут назад посмотреть спарринг. Чертовщина какая-то. Может, объяснишь уже? Что там произошло? Что за миссия была у вас с Армином?

 Эрен вытер губы и посмотрел на серый фасад церкви, которая наверняка была построена раньше Стен.

 — Это была разведка, — так сказали Эрену, и он решил сообщить ту же ложь, что напели ему.— ханджи предположила, что титаны далеко не уходят от мест, в которых они раньше были людьми. Мы должны были собрать информацию. Я был основным прикрытием Армина, а вы — запасным. А потом…

 Эрен закрыл глаза, отталкивая воспоминания.

 — Я плохо помню.

 У него отлично получилось врать, не противореча истине.

 — Появились титаны, на меня что-то нашло, и дальше ты знаешь, — он схватил рыбину и куснул за менее пригорелый бок. Почти не костлявая — повезло, — и подсоленная что надо. Слухи о кулинарных талантах Жана имели почву. Зверски голодный Эрен умял больше половины содержимого кастрюли.

 Жан к еде не притронулся и продолжал выписывать каракули на земле.

 — И это всё? — спросил он, когда Эрен откинулся назад с потяжелевшим желудком.

 — Что — всё? — Эрен глянул на три оставшиеся рыбины. — Да, спасибо.

 Жан посмотрел на него как на идиота. Ну, ничего нового.

 — Хорош прикидываться. Ты думаешь, я поверил? Ну, подумаешь, титанов больше нет! Разве должны колыхать такие мелочи человека, полжизни бредившего покромсать их в лоскуты? И вообще, какая разница, что за две недели я не увидел ни одной живой души, кроме стонущего бревна в кровати! Ладно, титанов нет! Так ведь вообще никого нет, кроме твоей кислой рожи! Мне что, прикажешь тоже сесть рядом и печально вздыхать из-за твоих провалов в памяти? Между прочим, ты вообще не подарочек. Разве я похож на человека, который мечтает провести остаток жизни в твоей компании?

 На полный желудок спорить получалось плохо.

 — Ты совсем двинулся? Я тебе справочное бюро тут? После того, как отец стер мне воспоминания, я вообще не полагаюсь на такую вещь, как собственная память.

 Эрен усилием проглотил отрыжку.

 Жан криво улыбнулся. Так улыбаются люди, которые хотят врезать кулаком тебе в лицо.

 — Да ну? Бедняга. Рассказать, о чем ты бредил, пока я пытался вытащить тебя с того света?

 А это был удар под дых. Если Жан слышал все мучившие Эрена кошмары, то знает всё, о чем Эрен хотел умолчать. Или за эти две недели он просто научился блефовать.

 — Что? Вспомнил? — Жан наслаждался его растерянностью. — А я много узнал. И часть с удовольствием забыл бы.

 Ох. Только не это. Об Армине не знала ни одна живая душа. Они были очень осторожными. А теперь единственным человеком, посвященным в их отношения, оказался самовлюбленный мудак, который самоутверждался за счет втаптывания окружающих в грязь.

 — Сделаю вид, что мне это неинтересно, — едва ли Жана можно было назвать скучающим. Он светился злорадством. — Надо же, я ведь восхищался вашей дружбой, а всё оказалось проще. Как жаль.

 Он фальшиво вздохнул.

 Эрен повалил Жана на землю быстрее, чем тот успел вздрогнуть. Кулак заехал точно в нос, под костяшками хрустнуло. Другой рукой Эрен схватил его за шиворот и снова прицелился.

 — Если зубы дороги, лучше не произноси его имя.

 Жан снова ухмыльнулся. Рука дернулась сама, и результат не заставил себя ждать. Губы треснули, и улыбка погасла.

 — Мы были близкими друзьями. Мы были ближе, чем ущербные придурки, вроде тебя, могут понять. Ясно?

 Жан слизывал кровь с губ и зло сопел, избегая смотреть на Эрена.

 — Понял! Слезь с меня уже! Я же говорю, меня сейчас больше волнует, какую муть вы сотворили, из-за чего я увяз здесь с тобой.

 Надо же, Жан легко сдался и снизошел до нормального тона. Но Эрен был слишком уязвлен, чтобы успокоиться.

 — Иди лесом. Ничего я больше не скажу, — сплюнул он. — Если такой умный, строй догадки сам.

 Он поднялся и бесцельно побрел между домов.

 ~~~

 Жан ждал несколько дней. Эрен сдувался неохотно. Первый день он пропадал где-то в окрестностях, весь второй день драил дом, на третий принял участие в готовке, на четвертый предложил собираться в путь. Жан не стал спрашивать, куда, довольный уже тем, что его заочно приняли в компанию. Самому Эрену даже не пришло в голову отправить Жана на все четыре стороны.

 Выдвинулись с рассветом в южную сторону. После инцидента Жан распряг всех лошадей, оставив только своего игреневого Буцефала и гнедую Пешку Эрена. Вещей было мало, двигались быстро, и когда Эрен отказался пережидать зной, Жан наконец догадался, куда они едут.

 Подозрения усилились на следующий день. Путь из недавно восстановленной Шиганшины он знал плохо, но не настолько, чтобы забыть полностью. На третий день они неслись галопом, и тут зрение начало подводить Жана. Солнце припекало голову, и пришлось повязать рубашку панамой, оставшись в ремнях на голое тело. Эрен свои ремневые перетяжки даже не надевал. Он мог, конечно, что-то знать, а мог быть просто идиотом — сразу не поймешь.

 Полуденная жара припекала плечи, поддувающий навстречу ветер было сложно назвать освежающим — вялый, сухой и теплый, как парное молоко. Жана разморило, взгляд то и дело заволакивала пелена,  а Стены тем временем не показывались даже на горизонте. Он покосился на Эрена, но следов растерянности не нашел. Может, Эрен забрал слишком вправо, а может, цель — совсем не Шиганшина. Жан ничуть не расстроился бы из-за этого. Направление его интересовало несоизмеримо меньше, чем компания.

 Буцефал резко встал на дыбы, застав седока врасплох. Жан вцепился в поводья, удерживая равновесие. Пешка Эрена тихо заржала и замедлилась, описав вокруг него полукруг.

 — Какого лысого ты взбесился?

 Жан пытался приноровить коня, но тот лишь вертелся волчком и возмущенно фыркал. Лошадей разведотряда выращивали специально, тренируя для экстремальных ситуаций. Таких титанами не напугаешь, а галопом на сутки не загонишь.

 Жан настороженно осмотрелся по сторонам. Они остановились посреди широкой равнины, которую пересекала небольшая река. Никаких тебе домов, никаких Стен — место, похожее на те, что они проезжали вчера.

 — Чего уставился, Йегер?

 Его сведенные брови и серьезный взгляд раздражали, хотелось размазать каждого таракана, гуляющего в этой бунтаской голове. Жан, успокаивающе поглаживавший Буцефала, насторожился, почуяв подвох.

 — Куда ты, мать твою, нас завел, Йегер!

 Эрен поравнялся с Жаном.

 — Смотри вперед, — сказал он спокойно и положил ладонь ему на шею.

 Жан вздрогнул от внезапного прикосновения, а в следующий момент зрение заволокло слепящей вспышкой. Когда он проморгался и посмотрел вперед, то лишился дара речи.

 Всюду, куда хватало глаз, влево и вправо лежала полоса многометровых каменных обломков. А прямо перед Жаном раскинулась высокая арка с эмблемой стены Мария над пробитыми воротами.

 ~~~


	2. Часть I. Глава 1 — На юг?

  _Три года спустя._

 — Эй, Эрен, вставай! Подъем! — крикнул Жан-сапог-ему-в-глотку.

 — Отвали, придурок. Я хочу спать! — Эрен отвернулся на другой бок, спрятав лицо под локтем. Солнце слепило глаза, а в голове гудел воскресный перезвон.

 — Какого черта?! Полдень скоро! Кто тебе мешал ночью спать? Подрывайся. Я хочу свалить отсюда.

 В поясницу больно ткнулся носок ботинка. Эрен развернулся и рявкнул:

 — Твою мать, Жан! Займись чем-нибудь, не переломишься.

 — Моя мать далеко, а мы два дня как собираемся уходить. Я еще вчера предупреждал. Заебала птица, перья от нее даже в сапогах. Хочу говядину.

 — Если не нравится птица, я могу одолжить тебе лук. Иди настреляй косуль, если повезет попасть. А я хочу спать. Всё. Завтра снимемся. Отвали.

 — Так точно, — глумливо отчеканил Жан. Шуршащие под щебнем шаги удалились, и вскоре послышался плеск ручья и тихое нецензурное бормотание о людях, которые ночи напролет  развлекаются в одиночестве среди непролазных лесов.

 Эрен вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Сон накрыл мгновенно. За три года он научился отключаться в любом месте и в любой позе.

 Проснулся он в холодном поту, вскочил и по наитию пошел к ручью, пытаясь поскорее выбросить из головы сон, где волосы Микасы утопали в крови, а разочарованный Армин повторял «Я же говорил!». Голова раскалывалась, как переспелая тыква. Сон растрепал старые воспоминания, которые хотелось затоптать обратно. Эрен подкатил штаны и зашел по колено в ручей, наклонился умыться, но увидел свое отражение. Из ручья на него смотрела тень отца. Плотная щетина на подбородке и над губами была похожа на знакомые усы. Пора бы побриться. Эрен провел по подбородку и, кроме щетины, нащупал влагу на щеках. Замечательно, подумал он, замечательно, что он не попался в таком виде Жану.

 Выместив злость пинками по воде, он, мокрый по пояс, вернулся к лагерю.

 Небо над лесом окрашивалось закатными оттенками, и стоило принести дров на ночь. Жан, как и обещал, запропастился с концами и появился с корзиной овощей и фруктов только спустя час после того, как Эрен проснулся.

 В лиге к югу от их стоянки была заброшенная роща, в которой хаотично разросся овощной рай. Эрен аккуратно нанес ее на карту с соответствующими пометками. Поэтому теперь припасов хватало на пару недель пешего пути, и к вящей правоте Жана смысла оставаться дольше действительно не оставалось.

 Пока Жан чистил картошку, Эрен развел костер, поставил котелок с водой, свернул лежак в подобие кресла и принялся подтачивать карандаш. Карандаш был длиной с полпальца и уже с трудом держался в руках. В сумке лежало еще два, и Эрен заранее боялся увидеть, как сотрется последний сантиметр грифеля. Найти бумагу и карандаш в обычном поселке было нереальной задачей, а Эрен алчно грезил новыми пишущими принадлежностями перед походом к Большому Водопаду.

 — Эрен, — позвал Жан. На его лице мигали огненные тени костра.

 — М?

 — Давай завтра пойдем на юг.

 Эрен поджал губы. Он не хотел идти на юг, поэтому они никогда не заходили далеко. Всегда сворачивали по пути, когда сердце сжималось до холодных спазмов.

 — Мы пойдем к Большому Водопаду, как и договаривались. А от него уже определим направление. Скоро еще надо будет начать поиски жилища на зиму. И вещи… надо найти еще бумагу, карандаши…

 — Послушай…

 — Нет, это ты послушай, Жан. Если тебе нравится юг, я останавливать не стану.

 Жан злился, Жан хотел высказаться, Жан так бы и сделал, если бы не знал, что Эрен в следующие несколько минут соберет вещи Жана, поблагодарит за компанию и укажет направление, в котором ему следует идти. Эрену было всё равно, кто рядом. Те, кого бы он хотел видеть возле себя, давно покинули его, поэтому между наличием и отсутствием компании можно было ставить знак равенства. Эрен произнес то же, что и три года назад:

 — Я освободил всех. Теперь каждый будет жить, как хочет. В том числе и я. А я не хочу идти на юг. Ясно? — Он сжал карандаш так, что тот захрустел в кулаке.

 — Эрен, — Жан сделал глубокий вдох и выдох. По лицу было видно, что он все-таки решился сморозить чушь.

 — Я не говорю о Микасе, а ты не говори об Армине. Ты ни хрена не понимаешь в том, что говоришь.

 Жан цокнул языком и проткнул ножом картофелину.

 — Это ты хрен что понимаешь, Эрен.

 — Завянь.

 — Нельзя постоянно убегать. Стен нет, только ты, мудак, мечешься, будто это не так.

 — Жан, блядь! — Эрен вскочил и вздернул его за ворот рубахи. — Сколько тебе говорить, чтобы ты не лез со своими советами? Засунь их себе поглубже, и больше никогда, слышишь! — прорычал он. — Никогда. Не. Говори. Про. Армина.

 Жан застыл с раскрытым ртом. Зрачки его стали огромными, как у кошки.

 — Слышишь?! — Эрен для острастки встряхнул его, пытаясь увидеть в Жане зачатки злости, раздражения, сожаления или еще какой-то привычно знакомой реакции. Но Жан отпихнул его и отвернулся от костра, поправил рубаху и ушел к ручью пинать камни.

 Эрен отшвырнул крошки карандаша, сплюнул и направился к лесу. С Жаном всё всегда не слава богу. Теперь вдобавок совсем отпало желание заниматься хрониками, и от этого желание вернуться и врезать Жану возросло.

 Мимо мелькали стволы деревьев. Он шагал по лесу, распугивая живность, и остановился только на опушке под рассыпавшимися горохом звездами. В детстве они с Армином успели изучить все звезды над Стенами. А эти были совсем чужими. Но Эрен их всё равно тщательно зарисовал и даже расщедрился на подарок Жану, назвав одно из созвездий в его честь. Позже карту неба пришлось перепрятать от неблагодарного адресата.

 Эрен сел на прохладную траву и тут же продрог, пожалев о решении сбежать от теплого кострища. Холодный воздух кусал кожу. Для августа месяца это было странно. Эрен дыхнул на ладони, и изо рта выплыло облачко пара. Стало очень холодно, и звуки исчезли, словно он оглох. Эрен покрутил головой и, не найдя ничего подозрительного, чертыхнулся. По спине побежали мурашки. Скорее всего, это было одно из тех самых мест со странностями, которые Эрен интуитивно предпочитал обходить по дуге.

 Спасительный частокол деревьев был совсем близко, когда «иллюзия» догнала его.

 Эрен оказался среди синих волн колокольчиков напротив маленького себя, спящего под деревом. Ящик с хворостом был кое-как пристроен сбоку. Маленький Эрен посапывал, к рубахе намертво прилипли жесткие колоски. Эрен присел рядом, чтобы осторожно их снять, но в этот момент маленький он начал хмуриться. Эрен отстранился, замечая ползущие из-под ресниц полосы слез.

 — Мама, нет... Осторожно… Микаса… Армин, стой… Армин…

 Эрен сжал зубы.

 — Эрен, — девочка с длинными черными волосами и в светлом платье проскочила мимо, чтобы разбудить его младшую копию. Эрен знал, что произойдет дальше. Он помнил этот день. В течение долгих лет он вспоминал его по минутам, но сон, пришедший в жаркий полдень, всегда терялся в прослойках сознания. Конечно же, не сон, а всего лишь воспоминания из будущего.

 Эрен сделал шаг назад, и еще, и еще. Нужно было уходить, пока «иллюзия» не затянула основательно. Что если его выбросит за много лиг отсюда? И хорошо бы не посреди болота… А что если он застрянет в этом цикле и вынужден будет смотреть всё с самого начала? Нет. Еще шаг назад. Холод начал возвращаться, а картинка просыпающегося юного Эрена сжималась в маленький шар и уплывала между густых стволов.

 Эрен перевел дыхание и посмотрел на небо. Судя по высоко взобравшемуся месяцу, прошло не менее двух часов. Жан должен был уже перестать ерепениться и начать поминать черта, дернувшего Эрена смыться обратно в лес.

 Памятуя о своей нереальной способности попадать в неприятности, Эрен сделал хороший круг, чтобы не нырнуть снова в ту же «иллюзию». Почему-то подобые штуки липли только к нему. Жан поначалу ржал над ним, пока Эрен не исчез на его глазах среди бела дня.

 О таких чудесах книжки Армина не предупреждали. Это стало слишком внезапным открытием. Внешний мир был совсем другим. Вряд ли Эрен мечтал о таком. В мечтах он путешествовал вместе с Армином и Микасой, а без них соленые моря и ледяные пустыни стоили не дороже придорожной пыли. Мечты принадлежали прошлому, и их целью было спасти разум от безумия войны. Но война окончилась три года назад, а замены старым мечтам не нашлось.

 Вот и петлял Эрен по континенту, поглощенный сомнениями, а Жан следовал за ним безо всяких угрызений совести. Вот чему можно было завидовать.

 Почему Жан остался с ним? Почему не Конни, Ривай или Ханджи? В конце концов, почему не Армин? Эрен невесело рассмеялся и прислонился к ближайшему дереву. Это всё чертов выбор, который он сделал в пользу человечества. Правильный, идеальный — не подкопаешься — рассчитанный на выигрыш для всех. Немного даже жалко, что никто не может оценить его красоты. Этот выбор оставил Жана с ним. Наверное, тот даже не подозревал, как много это о нем говорило.

 Завидев Эрена, неспеша ступившего за кромку света, Жан направился к нему. Эрен настроился на драку, но Жан просто закинул руку ему на шею и потащил к костру.

 — Явился! Опять дергал себе, глядя на восхитительную красоту природы?

 Нет, такого компаньона Эрен бы хотел видеть рядом с собой в последнюю очередь.

 — У тебя что, крыша поехала от озабоченности? Сам-то давно дрочил? — Эрен ударил его в бок. Жан увернулся.

 — Совсем нет.

 Эрен дернулся.

 — Убери свои грабли от моего лица.

 — Ох, святой Эрен Йегер никогда не поддавался низкому порыву потеребить, — Жан нагнулся к уху. — Неужели это инстинкты титана остались, а?

 Это была очевидная провокация, но Эрен не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он зарычал и пнул Жана под колено. Тот грохнулся, утянув Эрена с собой.

 — Ты хочешь умереть девственником? А, Жан? Я тебе это устрою, — Эрен ухмыльнулся, глядя сверху вниз, и расселся на его бедрах. — Или всё же хочешь развлечься перед посещением рая?

 Он слегка поерзал промежностью.

 — Ты больной! — выдохнул Жан, столкнув Эрена с себя и откатившись в сторону.

 Почувствовав себя отмщенным за сломанный карандаш, Эрен, насвистывая, отправился к парующему котелку.

 — Жри и ложись спать, — зло прошипел Жан, отвернувшись лицом к темноте.

 ~~~


	3. Часть I. Глава 2 — Озерный

Прошло больше недели, прежде чем на горизонте появились острые зубцы гор. К тому моменту стало намного прохладнее; Эрен опасливо пересчитал дни по собственным заметкам и убедился, что сентябрь не начался раньше времени.

 Собираться не хотелось. Накануне вечером зарядил противный мелкий дождь. Можно было переждать непогоду под приютившим на ночевку каменным выступом, но до приозерного поселения оставалось меньше полдня пути. При удачном раскладе они уже следующую ночь проведут в мягкой кровати.

 Жан вытащил старые плащи разведки — самая лучшая из имеющихся защита от дождя. Кто бы ни шил их форму, он знал свое дело: ткань была легкой и с внутренней стороны отделана подкладкой с водонепроницаемой пропиткой. Эрен отметил выцветшую эмблему: белое крыло посерело, а синее стало блекло-голубым. Какие бы значения ни вкладывали в эти цвета — время не пощадило их, смешав в однотонную серость.

 Грязь комками налипала на сапоги, и поэтому казалось, что подъем никогда не закончится. Наконец, под тихую ругань они достигли вершины перевала, и Эрен остановился, оглядывая озерную долину с высоты. Бархатистая зелень заключала в оправу огромную серебристую гладь озера. Из-под деревьев где-негде выглядывали светлые крыши домов. Рыбачьи гадки обсадили ртутное полотно, как водяные комары.

 Люди. До сих пор непривычно было видеть их в таком количестве.

 Жан толкнул его в спину, и Эрен проехался метров пять по скользкому склону, прежде чем вцепиться в надежный куст.

 — Не стой столбом, потом налюбуешься. Я хочу наконец скинуть эти мокрые лохмотья и нормально поесть.

 Эрен боролся с соблазном швырнуть в Жана куском грязи, но тогда их перепалка затянулась бы, а есть в самом деле хотелось. К тому же у Жана была на редкость бандитская физиономия, и никто бы не понял, если бы Эрен объяснил их перемазанный перегноем внешний вид дружеской потасовкой.

 — Я это запомню.

 — Ой-ой, жду не дождусь, — Жан размял пальцы и вздернул подбородок. — В любой момент дня и ночи обращайся. Тебя ждет теплый прием.

 — Как скажешь, — Эрен даже представлял, какими приемами и где он съездит по этой самоуверенной роже.

 Заграждений у города не было. Дома выстроились плотным рядом, образуя своеобразную границу. После войны человеческие поселения раскидало друг от друга настолько, что здесь могли бояться разве что волков да медведей.

 Встречные приветственно улыбались и показывали дорогу в местный трактир. Когда Эрен с Жаном заявились на порог и поставили тяжелые рюкзаки на землю, круглолицая хозяйка, хохоча и заигрывая, поставила перед ними две глубокие миски с похлебкой и две кружки вина. Эрен благодарно улыбнулся и отвесил комплимент насчет аппетитных блюд, а Жан наступил ему на ногу, бормоча, что кое-чья превосходная готовка ни разу не была оценена по достоинству.

 — Меня зовут Марта, — развела руками хозяйка. — Обращайтесь, если понадоблюсь.

 Пока Эрен и Жан набивали животы, зал заметно наполнился. Все здоровались и садились поближе. Эрен допивал вино и поглядывал на Жана. Нетерпеливый слушатель дернул того за рукав и спросил:

 — Дяденька, а дяденька! — Веснушчатый кареглазый малыш восторженно улыбался Жану двадцатью зубами. — Расскажите историю, а, дяденька.

 Наверное, Жан сейчас вспоминал Марко, потому что лицо его посветлело, и он спросил:

 — Как тебя зовут, дружище?

 — Грэхем!

 — Где твоя мама, Грэхем?

 — А вон она! — Грэхем подпрыгнул и ткнул пальцем. Жан прищурился и увидел в толпе женщину с пышной рыжей косой на груди. — Она умеет превращать шерсть овечек в большие… вот такие одеялы! — Грэхем чуть не снес пустую кружку Жана, пытаясь руками показать размер. — Никто не умеет, а она может. И даже вас, дядя, может научить!

 — Классно, Грэхем, — Жан потрепал его по макушке. — Только ты маму не бросай, я знал одного мальчика, который всё время убегал от мамы, и однажды он убежал так далеко, что когда вернулся, разбойники уже украли её.

 — Разбойники? А кто это, дядя?

 — Люди, которые стали очень злыми, — зловеще ответил Эрен, сделав страшное лицо. — И начали есть других людей, — он неожиданно схватил Грэхема за бока и начал щекотать, делая вид, что собирается загрызть. Грэхем визжал и хохотал, слабо сопротивляясь.

 Они начали перепираться за право первым его съесть, Грэхем верещал, аудитория посмеивалась. А потом Эрен вошел в раж, сцепившись в словесной дуэли с Жаном, и даже не обратил внимания, когда Грехем отскочил и уселся на коленях матери. Марта была в восторге от их кривляния и не забывала подливать вина.

 Когда уровень веселья в воздухе иссяк, Эрен вспомнил, что плечи оттягивал не только рюкзак с диковинками, но и три года скитаний.

 — Далеко на востоке люди спускаются глубоко под землю за черным камнем, который горит дольше и ярче дров. Его добывать очень трудно. Эти камни целыми глыбами впаяны в землю. Добычей занимаются только сильные мужчины. Они спускаются в темноту по тоннелям или глубоким ямам, а женщины и дети плетут крепкие веревочные лестницы. Говорят даже, что есть тоннели, куда воздух не проникает совсем…

 К концу вечера у Эрена заплетался язык, а голова кружилась уже не от вина, а от усталости. Они периодически подхватывали истории друг у друга, но слушатели засыпали их вопросами, ответы на которые запускали новый виток историй.

 Эрен и Жан были приглашены отобедать и отужинать на несколько дней вперед, хотя Марта уже предложила оставаться у нее столько, сколько захочется. Эрен тут же вспомнил про ванну. Рядом с Жаном он не обращал внимания на собственный запах, а тут столько людей… Эрен почувствовал себя дикарем.

 Он почти не верил своему счастью: Марта дала им отдельные комнаты! Это был бесценный подарок, и Эрен едва не расплакался от благодарности, сжимая руки Марты. Его комната была на удивление чистая. В ней была настоящая кровать с белоснежным бельем! Где только они раздобыли такое богатство?

 Эрен сделал пометку, что завтра обязательно пойдет искать картографа. Или того, кто координирует пункт сбора данных. В более-менее больших деревнях собиралась разведывательные группы, которая ходили в походы. Такая своеобразная вариация Разведывательного Корпуса. Подобное ремесло здесь тоже считалось опасным, разведчиков почитали. Но, как во времена его детства, родители не желали такой судьбы детям. Эрен не понимал, почему. Всюду, куда только доставал взгляд, был их дом. Не маленькое деревянное здание с родными людьми на кухне, а целые поля, леса, горы и бог знает что еще — всё принадлежало им. Наверное, не все считали так. Для Эрена не было ничего унылей, чем жить в мире размером семь на семь квадратных метров.

 Размеренный поток мыслей прервался стуком в дверь и знакомым голосом, зовущим его по имени. И это был не Жан. Эрен сел; его обдало обжигающе холодной волной неверия.

 — Господин Эрен! Господин Эрен, ванна готова!

 Эрен подошел к двери и настороженно спросил:

 — Кто это?

 — Это Конни, сын Марты. Она сейчас занята на кухне и попросила проводить вас в баню.

 Марта — мать Конни? Вот эта полнолицая жизнерадостная дама, которая до сих пор шутливо заигрывала с Эреном и Жаном — это она? Но он запомнил ее совсем другой. Та Марта, которой Ханджи вернула человеческий облик, была увядающей куклой с серой кожей на костях и уплывающим за глазницы взглядом. Никакая смесь из сцеженной крови Эрена и сывороток в тайнике его отца не смогла вернуть ей разум. На основе результатов этих экспериментов командор Эрвин и отдал приказ уничтожить титанов. Надежды для обращенных не было, а значит, не оставалось кого щадить.

 — Хорошо, иду, — он вздохнул, открывая дверь.

 Конни улыбнулся и пожал руку. Отросшие на голове волосы курчавыми полукольцами прижимались к голове. Оказывается, у него русый… нет… пепельно-русый цвет волос. Саша и Райнер однажды в учебке поспорили. Саша ставила на рыжий, а Райнер — на черный. Проигравший должен был на утреннем сборе предложить Шадису отполировать его лысину. Им повезло, что Конни хотел сохранить вокруг своей прически тонкий ореол загадочности. Светлые волосы шли Конни. Наверняка многие девчонки западали на кучерявого зеленоглазого обаяшку.

 — Жаль, что пропустил ваши истории за обедом. Я как раз был в сарае — там корова отелилась! Здоровенный будет бык! Наверно, оставим на осеменение. Ух, крепкий, как медведь! Вы же видели медведей, да? Мама говорила, что вы столкнулись с ним в горах, и вам пришлось упасть, изображая мертвых; что кто-то из вас прям в кучу лосиную…

 Эрен еще никогда так сильно не хотел обсудить новорожденного теленка и состояние местного животноводства. Он до сих пор чувствовал остывшее, но еще мягкое дерьмо, неспеша обволакивающее его плечи и спину. Жан проникся его положением и при удобном случае делился историей с каждым встречным.

 Жан выглянул из своей комнаты, округлил глаза и губами произнес «Помнит?». Эрен помотал головой, и втроем они спустились через двор в соседнее одноэтажное здание, в котором еще чувствовался запах свежего дерева. Баня была совсем недавней постройкой и, возможно, сразу стала местом, куда попадали лишь избранные.

 — Эй, парень, а давай с нами, а? — предложил Жан, отбросив фуфайку на полку. — Расскажешь, что тут да как, а мы тоже в долгу не останемся.

 Если Конни вначале собирался засомневаться, то теперь первым скинул одежду и достал из шкафа тазики с вениками. Вскоре Эрен оказался в курсе всего, что происходило в городе, и знал не только путь к картографу, но и имена всех незамужних девушек, которые с удовольствием пойдут на свидание в тихий и незаметный сеновал. Город назывался очень оригинально — Озерный, в нем жило около тысячи человек, все в основном рыбаки и охотники — даже женщины. Из настоящих ремесленников были несколько гончаров и лекарей, плотники, портные, один книжник и пара прях. Кроме того, Эрену с Жаном мама обязательно завтра приготовит холодец! Самый лучший! А еще им обязательно стоит дождаться звездной недели, когда звезды падают ночи напролет, едва только солнце успеет скрыться за горизонт. А еще…

 Эрен чувствовал, что улыбается и от радости уплывает прямо в молочное небо, полное сверкающих самоцветными переливами звезд. Кожа горела от ударов веника, словно обмазанная перцем, а странные взгляды Жана казались просто сном. Вот она, благодать первоклассной бани под убаюкивающую болтовню человека из прошлой жизни.

 Добирались они до своих комнат, когда совсем стемнело и в окнах таверны уже желтели светлячки масляных ламп. Эрен цеплялся за Конни, Конни цеплялся за Жана, практически повиснув на нем. Кажется, они хохотали над мокрыми мыльными рожками Эрена на голове. Жан и Конни наперебой советовали Эрену не обстригать волосы, а отращивать для суровой косы, как у мамы Грэхема. Эрен настаивал, что самая суровая коса — это коса на бороде, но никто не хотел его слушать.

 А потом вдруг Эрен приземлился в одну кровать с Жаном — или Жан в кровать Эрена — в общем, Эрену было слишком лень шевелиться, и он мгновенно уснул с рукой Жана под головой. Во снах были звезды, плеск воды и голубые глаза с самой теплой улыбкой на свете, знакомые губы шептали о тысячах мест, в которых можно было потеряться двоим самым счастливым людям. Эрен так и проснулся с застывшей на губах улыбкой. На него смотрел Жан и двигал… о Боже! Эрен быстро отвернулся и постарался закрыть уши и стереть из воспоминаний этот взгляд. Жан никогда не терял перед ним лица так сильно. Жан не мог быть таким слабым перед Эреном, нет. Нет-нет-нет!

 Кровать прогнулась и распрямилась, отдаленно хлопнула дверь, и Эрен перекатился на спину, задавая потолку риторический вопрос:

 — Какого хрена?

 И лучше бы потолок ответил человеческим голосом. По крайней мере, это бы смогло отвлечь от проблемы, которую Эрен предпочитал не замечать.

 ~~~

 — Соль? — предложила Марта. Эрен посмотрел на нее и подумал, что участливее взгляд был только у его матери. Завтрак не лез никак, хотя жаркое с мясом и капустой было первоклассное.

 — Спасибо. Мне бы яду.

 Марта ответ Эрена поняла как-то не так, принесла рассола и, бормоча под нос что-то недоброе, ушла искать Конни. Напротив Эрена поставили стакан чая и тарелку с таким же содержимым.

 — Конни кажется довольным жизнью, — заметил Жан. Эрен посмотрел на него и не нашел ни следа раскаяния.

 — Угу, — сказал он и продолжил ковырять остывшую капусту. Время приближалось к полудню, и завсегдатаи разбредались. С улицы иногда доносились перебранки соседей, крики ребятни, удары топором, птичий гогот. Идиллия была так близко — только протяни руку. Только вырос он из этого, как из детской обуви.

 — Как думаешь, есть ли шанс встретить кого-нибудь из тех, кого мы знаем? — это спросил Жан.

 — А зачем это тебе?

 — А ты бы не хотел?

 — Лучше оставить всё как есть.

 Жан опустил глаза и улыбнулся своему отражение в стакане.

 — Я бы хотел посмотреть, как там родители. Наверное, они даже не знают, что у них есть сын, но… это было бы правильно, знаешь.

 Эрен стало неуютно. Он вспомнил людей из прошлой жизни. Они ведь продолжали жить где-то за много месяцев или лет пути отсюда. Они не умерли, просто были немного другими, и даже не знали, чем провинились перед ним.

 — Ты не упрекаешь меня. Почему? — Эрен сжал ложку с такой силой, что ногти больно впились в ладонь. — Это я все-таки забрал у твоих родителей память о тебе.

 Жан фыркнул.

 — Как будто это что-то изменит. Тоже мне… как ляпнешь. Так и не скажешь, что сын врача.

 Он доел, презрительно оценил тарелку Эрена и передвинул ее к себе.

 — Так все-таки? — Эрен отчаянно хотел получить ответ.

 — Увак ы оомуто, — Жан прожевал и повторил: — Дурак ты потому что. Неужели забыл, что мы все поклялись тебе жизнью? — Он нацелил ложку на Эрена и убедился, что завладел его вниманием. — И я тебе всё еще доверяю.

 — Окей-окей, — Эрен  засмеялся, — убедил.

 Одолев поздний завтрак, они подхватили рюкзаки и пошли искать самый высокий дом Озерного — место, в котором жил картограф. Пасмурная погода теперь ничуть не отражалась на настроении. Эрен снова думал о тех, кто предал его в прошлой жизни. Только теперь он знал, что сможет когда-нибудь их простить.

 — У тебя хорошая мечта, Жан, — сказал Эрен, нарушив молчание. — Надеюсь, она когда-нибудь исполнится.

 ~~~


	4. Часть I. Глава 3 — Жемчужина в горах

Озерный город опоясывал периметр немаленького озера. Стоило все-таки согласиться на лодку, чтобы добраться к противоположному концу. От полного вымокания спасали плащи, от ворчания Жана не спасало ничего.

Дом картографа пропустить было трудно. Во-первых, он был высоким, во-вторых, напоминал форпост — с двумя дозорными вышками и забором из заостренных бревен. Эрен постучал в ворота. Раздался душераздирающий лай: ворота содрогнулись под весом собаки, а Эрен вздрогнул от неожиданности.

За забором раздался свист, звон тяжелой цепи и извинения.

— Я ждал вас, — отрывисто улыбнулся человек, показавшийся из-за ворот. — Меня зовут Рóман. Проходите, я запер Багиру.

Рóман был одного с Эреном роста, только гораздо шире в плечах. Щетка светлых волос выглядела колючей даже на глаз.

Эрен назвал себя, крепко пожал руку и получил мощное ответное рукопожатие. Светло-зеленые глаза сузились, и Рóман видимо расслабился, признавая своих. Жан невозмутимо повторил приветствие.

— Простите за всё это, — Роман махнул ладонями по сторонам. Эрен увидел под лестницей в дом высокую будку, из проема которой на него смотрели два огромных глаза: остальной морды видно не было, да и не очень-то хотелось знакомиться с настоящими размерами волкодава. — Покой для меня не отговорка. Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. Пойдем.

Роман провел их через свой дом-крепость, служивший одновременно штабом разведывательного пункта. Путешественников в Озерном было десять человек, шесть сейчас были в походах: два отряда по три человека. Они вышли поздней весной, и их возвращение не ожидалось раньше первых заморозков.

— За три года вы четвертая группа путешественников, проходящая через город, — сообщил Роман, сдвигая шторку с крайней стенки, за которой обнаружилась огромная карта высотой в два человеческих роста. — Это — наша работа.

— Невероятно! — прошептал Эрен, шагнув к карте с осторожностью, подобающей для усмирения дикого зверя. Пальцы нависли в нескольких миллиметрах над ломаными линиями и знаками.— Эта карта — самая дорогая вещь в городе! — Он посмотрел на Жана. — Гляди, это наше будущее.

Жан фыркнул и покачал головой.

Эрен вернулся к рисункам. Карта напоминала корни дерева, расходившиеся от Озерного города и сужавшиеся к границам. Между ветвями оставались огромные треугольники неизведанного.

— Мы были здесь! — Эрен ткнул в пустоту возле знакомой тропы. — Там проклятая долина песков — мы чудь не ссохлись от жажды… А вот здесь… — Эрен сделал два шага в сторону и подпрыгнул — …здесь кипяток бьет прямо из-под земли. Жан! Помнишь? Вокруг снега по пояс, а мы сидим в одних плавках в яме с горячей водой и этими длиннохвостыми енотами…

— У меня карта есть, — он кинулся к сумке, — а Жан срисовал этих енотов! Но вы должны их увидеть! Потрясающие животные, только воруют еду.

Роман удивленно кивнул и склонился над столом, где Эрен выкладывал пазлами свои карты. Его лицо почти не менялось, словно вытесанное из камня — почти как у Райнера, но тот был дружелюбнее. А Роман был не компанейского склада. Вероятно, он жил жизнью, в которой эмоциям отводилось время только после сытного ужина в узкой компании друзей и членов семьи.

Они просидели в кабинете Романа до поздней ночи; каждый час приходила его жена, чтобы принести еду или забрать посуду. Истории не заканчивались, и, наверное, они втроем могли проговорить так до самого утра. Эрен уже не сомневался, что полтора карандаша истончатся только на рассказы Романа.

— Эй, а что вот это за кусок, — Жан почесал подбородок, кивая в самый нижний угол, спрятанный за тенью Романа. Тот повернулся, пропуская свет, и Эрен увидел узкий рисунок ландшафта, упиравшийся в закругленную полосу, за которой не было ничего.

Лицо Романа посветлело. Взгляд сместился с карты в приятные воспоминания.

— Это самое лучшее место на земле. Сейчас покажу, — он поднялся и зарылся в один из шкафов. — Отсюда два с половиной месяца пути через юго-западные горы — да еще и в сезон дождей. Хотя насколько далеко эти горы уходят на восток, я не знаю. Есть вероятность их обойти, да только времени уйдет слишком много… так… как же тебя… сейчас… — Роман повозился и попыхтел и, наконец, показал на свет небольшой плоский камешек. Эрен взял его в руки. Камень оказался полой мидией, но, судя по звукам, внутри находилось что-то еще.

— Мы пришли в середине июля. Пески, нестерпимая жара, деревья не защищали от тени, зато смотрим — а впереди громадное озеро без краев до самого горизонта. Мы сразу в воду, а она теплая как молоко, только привкус у нее солоноватый. Зато какие рыбы! Как на маскараде — разноцветные, плоские, круглые, желтые, розовые, зеленые, в крапинку, полосатые.

— Море… — вздрогнул Эрен.

— Что?

— Это море называется. Друг рассказывал. Озеро, где соленой воде нет края, это море. Морей много, они образуют океан. Он настолько огромный, что может залить всё это, — Эрен показал на карту.

— Море, значит… дети подрастут, возьму их туда, — утвердил Роман. — Они будут в восторге. Разведаю место, и переедем туда жить.

Эрен улыбнулся. Вот так просто взять и пойти к морю… Вот бы он так смог. Но не тянуло. Эта мечта умерла три года назад.

Эрен вспомнил, что у него в руке еще лежит мидия, и спросил Романа:

— Можно?

— Да, конечно.

Эрен ногтями подцепил створки, и на ладонь выкатился тяжелый светлый шарик, переливающийся перламутром даже в тусклом свете.

— Эта жемчужина была в теле мидии, которую выбросило на берег. Больше таких я не нашел.

Жан заглянул через плечо Эрена и осторожно взял жемчужину из пальцев.

— Море — еще одна большая загадка Внешнего Мира, — он с вызовом смотрел в глаза. — Правда, Эрен?

— Да, — Эрен сузил глаза, — Прямо в дрожь бросает, сколько еще можно обнаружить, Жан.

Он забрал жемчужину, положил обратно и вернул Роману.

— Скажите, Роман, а среди тех людей, что приходили до нас, был ли парень со светлыми волосами, большими голубыми глазами и вот такого роста, — Эрен поднял ладонь на уровень своих глаз.

Не то чтобы он хотел найти Армина, но хотелось знать — просто знать. И всё же, когда Роман задумался, сердце на секунду пропустило болезненный удар. Эрен и сам не знал, какой ответ хотел услышать.

— Я таких не помню. Но в прошлом году во время моей отлучки приходили ребята с северо-запада.

Дурак, сказал Эрен сам себе.

— Дурак, — повторил вслух Жан.

Роман вздохнул, устав игнорировать их разговоры с полунамеками.

— Вам нужен третий человек. Вы вдвоем как полюсы мнений. Втроем же больше шансов прийти к разумному решению.

— Не нужен нам никто, — сказал Жан, продолжая сверлить взглядом Эрена. — Я сам могу справиться с его тараканами.

Этот тип допрыгается сейчас.

— Ой, да ну, Жан? Только ли мои нервишки надо усмирять, а?

— Да у меня и нет проблем, кроме тебя. Ты — сплошная заноза в заднице. Только и думаешь о себе.

— Ах ты ж!... — Его кулак завис в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Жана, стиснутый рукой Романа.

Роман сжал пальцы сильнее, пока Эрен не почувствовал, что кости начали смещаться.

— Разгромите кабинет, унесете друг друга по частям.

Глядя на поигрывающие мышцы на его руках, Эрен охотно верил его угрозам. Зашипев от боли, он выдернул руку.

— Понял, простите. Бес попутал, — он отошел к окну и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Вечно из-за Жана он терял самоконтроль. Как будто небеса решили, что его миссия — делать всё Жану назло.

— Мы подумаем на счет третьего человека, правда, Жан?

Жан цокнул языком и сморщил нос.

— Конечно, мамочка, — ядовито процедил он.

Роман предложил остаться у него на ночь, и Эрен согласился, чтобы два раза не бегать через полгорода. Жан же сослался на свои неотложные дела и попросил проводить его. Уходя, он ни разу не взглянул на Эрена, и это заронило нехорошие предчувствия в душе — редко когда их стычки проходили бесследно — но догонять Жана и просить остаться попахивало первостепенным идиотизмом. Чертов самовлюбленный Жан точно не нуждался в его, Эрена, беспокойствах.

~~~

Следующие несколько дней Эрен провел за архивами, посиделками у Романа и зваными обедами у местных. Где прохлаждался Жан, он не знал и, говоря от всего сердца, был несказанно рад отдохнуть от источника постоянного раздражения.

Жан появился почти неделю спустя. Он ввалился утром в его комнату, благоухая радостью жизни, и предложил пойти окунуться. Эрен, опустивший голову на подушку в предрассветный час, идею не поддержал и отвернулся на другой бок. Но история получила продолжение: Жан подкрепил свою точку зрения ведром ледяной воды, а Эрену ничего не оставалось, как парировать этой точкой по голове Жана несколько раз. А потом надеть ее на голову и стукнуть подсвечником.

В итоге заворачиваться в мокрое одеяло не имело смысла, а дергать Марту, танцующую веником между столами, тоже не хотелось. Поэтому Эрен смирился и потащился на озеро под аккомпанемент победоносной улыбки Жана.

Не то чтобы все его идеи были плохими: тучи рассеялись, и на Озерный город опустилась знойная жара — остудиться было вопросом выживания в этом городе, медленно варящемся в собственном соку. Но Жан со своей мечтательной улыбкой будил в Эрене только одно желание. И отнюдь не засунуть голову в холодный родник.

— Какая муха тебя укусила? — спросил Эрен, бережно складывая одежду под кустом. На понтоне резвилась ребятня, а те, кто постарше, точечно заняли все теневые позиции на берегу.

Жан ухмыльнулся и потянул вверх рубашку. Под ней на спине краснели царапины, на шее и груди выделялись багровые пятнышки засосов.

— Я, Йегер, времени зря не терял.

— Ясно, Кирштайн, — вздохнул Эрен. Раздражение лопнуло как мыльный пузырь, оставляя только неприятный осадок. Эта выходка была на сто процентов в стиле Жана. А он-то думал, что Жан повзрослеет. В путешествиях он, конечно, был невыносим, но в обществе людей становился первостатейным подонком.

Наверно, пора было возвращаться в путь. Там Жану будет не перед кем красоваться.

— Завидно? — Жан повел плечами, нарочно выставляя отметины приключений напоказ. — Ты же занят, и всякие аморальности — не твой конек.

Завидно ли ему? Наверно. Но не говорить же, что Жан напомнил о том, чего Эрен в свое время делать никак не мог. Им с Армином было классно, но он не мог поделиться этим с миром: никаких криков, царапин и засосов — почти всегда спланированный секс, чтобы не вызвать подозрений и не быть застуканными. А так хотелось, чтобы Армин не шептал имя, а кричал, срывая глотку…

— Не мой, да. Надо же, вся моя жизнь прошла зря.

— Эй, ты чего?

Ого, Жан-таки заметил его бурный восторг по поводу собственных сексуальных подвигов. Даже посмирнел, устыдился, насколько это мог сделать Жан Кирштайн. Может, не всё так потеряно.

— Ничего. Рад за тебя, — Эрен улыбнулся уголками губ и потер плечо, которое уже успел оседлать ленивый комар. — Правда, рад.

На щеках Жана заходили желваки, словно он решал, жарить картошку или варить.

— Ладно, — махнул он. — Можешь присоединиться сегодня. Кто знает, что с тобой может случиться из-за длительного воздержания.

Эрен согнулся от хохота и похлопал озадаченного Жана по плечу.

— Спасибо, ты настоящий друг! — Эрен вытер с глаз слезы; то ли смех разобрал, то ли забота действительно тронула. Жан покраснел и отвернулся, пробормотав что-то среднее между «спасибо» и «пшелнахер».

Эрен почувствовал, что к нему возвращается настроение, размял руки, разогрел тело и решил взять разгон через длинный понтон.

— Поберегись! — И рванул сквозь подбадривающую толпу. — Жан, кто первый до лодки, тот загадывает желание!

— Агрх! Эрен! Ты у меня сейчас потеряешь плавки!

~~~

— Жан, — Эрен дернул его за край фуфайки. — Ты видишь то же, что и я?

— Да. Но ведь этого быть не может, — прошептал потрясенный Жан, хотя в этой книжной лавке было далеко не тихо. Она походила на летнюю беседку с прилавком, и из распахнутых ставен слышался весь уличный шум.

Жан и Эрен решили прийти к книжнику с утра пораньше, пока солнце не разогрело город. По правде говоря, Эрен рассчитывал по-быстрому совершить обмен, чтобы вернуться и продолжить работу. Но он никак не ожидал, что книжником окажется человек, с которого начались все проблемы Эрена. Бертольд Фубар увлеченно читал за прилавком книгу, вытянув ноги так, что они торчали из-под стола.

— Не дергайся ты, — шикнул Жан, — Он же ничего не помнит.

Не помнит, повторил про себя Эрен. Но он когда-то испытывал слишком много ненависти к этому человеку, чтобы сразу взять себя в руки. Некоторые вещи невозможно было отложить в ненужные воспоминания, убавить событиям эмоциональность и приглушить крики.

Берт наконец оторвал взгляд от строчек и посмотрел на посетителей.

— Добрый день! — улыбнулся он, неловко дернувшись, чтобы положить закладку между страниц. — Вы Эрен и Жан! Я слышал о вас… рад очень, что зашли… извините, забыл представиться! Я — Берт.


	5. Часть I. Глава 4 — Третий?

_— Жан, — Эрен дернул его за край фуфайки. — Ты видишь то же, что и я?_  
  
— Да. Но ведь этого быть не может, — прошептал потрясенный Жан, хотя в этой книжной лавке было далеко не тихо. Она походила на летнюю беседку с прилавком, и из распахнутых ставен слышался весь уличный шум.  
  
Жан и Эрен решили прийти к книжнику с утра пораньше, пока солнце не разогрело город. По правде говоря, Эрен рассчитывал по-быстрому совершить обмен, чтобы вернуться и продолжить работу. Но он никак не ожидал, что книжником окажется человек, с которого начались все проблемы Эрена. Бертольд Фубар увлеченно читал за прилавком книгу, вытянув ноги так, что они торчали из-под стола.  
  
— Не дергайся ты, — шикнул Жан, — Он же ничего не помнит.  
  
Не помнит, повторил про себя Эрен. Но он когда-то испытывал слишком много ненависти к этому человеку, чтобы сразу взять себя в руки. Некоторые вещи невозможно было отложить в ненужные воспоминания, убавить событиям эмоциональность и приглушить крики.   
  
Берт наконец оторвал взгляд от строчек и посмотрел на посетителей.  
  
— Добрый день! — улыбнулся он, неловко дернувшись, чтобы положить закладку между страниц. — Вы Эрен и Жан! Я слышал о вас… рад очень, что зашли… извините, забыл представиться! Я — Берт.  
  
Он встал и протянул руку. Эрен медленно выступил вперед и пожал ее. В маленькой беседке Берт казался еще выше, чем раньше. На нем была знакомая футболка, которая давно потеряла свой родной цвет. Жалкое зрелище довершали выступающие кости, будто Берт постоянно недоедал.  
  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
  
Берт кивнул и смутился еще больше.  
  
Всё в нем было неправильное. Эрен не мог отвести зачарованного взгляда. Он знал неуверенного в себе Берта, который, тем не менее, стал сильным бойцом. Он также знал Берта-Колосса, который отчаянно хватался за жизнь, терзаясь виной перед человечеством. И перед ним сейчас был тот самый Берт, который продолжал терзаться виной, хотя должен был начать жить с чистого листа.  
  
— Очень приятно, — вступил Жан, чтобы замять молчание. Эрен чуть не забыл, для чего они сюда явились.  
  
— Жан — это я, а он — Эрен. Мы хотим заключить сделку. И это наша цена,— он вытащил из сумки три книги, найденные в одном из пустующих поселений.— Вот эти книги. Они ваши. Дайте нам бумаги и карандашей столько, сколько хватит за всё это добро.  
  
— У меня столько не найдется пергаментов, — Берт побелел лицом. Он пролистал страницы «Вкусных и полезных растений в полях и лесах». — Да тут на полпуда! В целом городе не найдется столько пергаментов.  
  
— Да бросьте, — махнул Жан. — Просто дайте столько, сколько есть, и будем считать, что сделка состоялась.  
  
Берт собирался отказать, Эрен видел скачущие в глазах неверие и потрясение. Книги были редкостью, и даже в прошлой эпохе такое увлечение было доступно немногим. У самого Берта была богатая коллекция: около трех-четырех дюжин книг разной степени потертости. И, естественно, появление еще трех в коллекции было щедрым приобретением.  
  
— Это слишком дорого, я не могу…  
  
— Пожалуйста, — произнес Эрен, ловя метающийся взгляд. — Это подарок. Сами понимаете, лишний груз в дороге — как валун на шее.   
  
Он взял ладонь Берта и накрыл ею книги.  
  
— Это ваше. Берегите как сокровище. От вас больше ничего не надо.  
  
Кожа холодная, как у лягушки, отметил Эрен. И это — у Берта, который зимой мог спокойно оставаться без рукавиц. Конечно же, это были его шифтерские способности, но…  
  
Берт болен. Эта мысль остро пронзила сознание. Прошлая жизнь не отпускала, не давала жить дальше, она высасывала соки и отравляла тело и разум.  
  
— Отпустите руку, пожалуйста! — тихо попросил Берт, теперь откровенно паникующий из-за странной реакцией Эрена. А Эрен уже принял решение и не собирался отступать, даже если Берт начнет сопротивляться.  
  
— Тебе снятся кошмары, Берт? — спросил он тихо и уверенно.  
  
Берт был близок к срыву, но кивнул.  
  
— Снятся. Я не помню их. А зачем вы…  
  
Даже к гадалкам ходить не надо, чтобы узнать, какие это сны. В прошлом Эрен потешил бы свое злорадство, узнав об этом. А сейчас он чувствовал покидающую Берта жизненную силу и просто хотел помочь.  
  
— Ясно, хорошо, — Эрен расслабленно вытер лицо. — Хорошо, что мы встретились. Я знаю этот недуг.  
  
— Мне страшно, — произнес Берт, цепляясь холодными пальцами за горячие ладони. — Мне очень страшно… пожалуйста…  
  
Эрен удержал Берта от дальнейшего унижения, просто приложив палец к губам, и поманил из-за стола.   
  
Странное это было чувство. Этот человек погубил его мать, а Эрен собирался спасти его от преждевременной гибели, которая выела бы изнутри через несколько лет. Это всё клятая ответственность за чужие ошибки! Когда-то от Эрена зависело слишком много, поэтому он не мог перестать брать вину на себя.  
  
Созревшее решение было таким же спонтанным, как и тогда на колокольне. Жан вскрикнул и округлил глаза, понимая, что сейчас произойдет. Берт наклонился, а Эрен положил руку ему на шею. Всего через мгновение Берт судорожно вздохнул и осел на колени.  
  
Время колыхнулось и остановилось для них троих.  
  
Плечи Берта подрагивали сначала мелко, а вскоре он уже сотрясался в утробных рыданиях. Эрен сел рядом и молча предложил свои колени в качестве подушки. Огромный Берт свернулся в комочек, и Эрен принялся поглаживать его по волосам и успокаивающе приговаривать всякую ерунду.  
  
Какими же они были глупыми в пятнадцать. Тогда было так легко заклеймить Анни, Берта и Райнера врагами человечества. А ведь он сам тогда не понимал, что, как и они, являлся игрушкой в чужих руках. Просто козыри тогда были на его стороне.  
  
~~~  
  
Берт пил какой-то странный настой, похожий на вино и травяной чай. Жан унюхал пустырник, немного лаванды и смягчающую ноту мяты, а после глотка на языке остался терпкий привкус боярышника и чего-то такого, от чего мгновенно занемели нёбо и десны. Сногсшибательное успокоительное, и это Берт пил вместо воды? Да ладно, оно даже разбавленным может подарить крепкий сон молодому медведю. Жан попросил разрешения порыться на кухне и заварил себе с Эреном обычный чай из ноготков.  
  
Дом был небольшим с ожидаемо высокими потолками. Еще при входе Эрен покривился, но сдержал свои чистоплотные порывы. Берт не знал нужного места вещам и просто складывал их, где придется. Так, тарелки и записки обросли все доступные горизонтали, а мелочи вроде щеток, шнурков, деревянных болтов и цветочных подставок создавали особую композицию на обеденном столе. Берта это ничуть не смущало, когда он предложил за него сесть.  
  
Эрен вкратце рассказал про «освобождение» и первые месяцы путешествий.  
  
— Люди сейчас продолжают жить, не задумываясь о прошлом. Мы опросили нескольких. Они все помнили основные события жизни вроде женитьбы, дней рождений. Они знали о мире всё, кроме Стен и их истории.  
  
— Потрясающе, — Берт слушал и удивлялся. — Я знал об этой способности, но не понимал ее до конца. И до сих пор не понимаю.  
  
— Да нечего тут понимать, — Эрен расселся на стуле, постепенно съезжая под стол, и медленно прихлебывал чай.— Стены и всё с ними связанное держится на мне. Я просто оборвал связи.  
  
— Тогда что с перемещениями? — спросил Жан, который за три года не был избалован ответами. — Что это за фишка была? Всё так вспыхнуло! А потом еще и так жахнуло по ушам! Не как ваша вспышка от превращений, а как настоящий взрыв.  
  
Эрен пожал плечами.  
  
— В мире осталось очень много непонятного. Например, вот иллюзии. Они такие невинные, но каждый раз как чувствую их приближение, так и хочется сбежать на край света.  
  
Жан удивился. Эрен мог размышлять вслух, рассказывать об увиденном, но никогда не делился своими впечатлениями. Должно быть, существование иллюзий ставило его в тупик.  
  
— Что за «иллюзии»? — спросил Берт. Эрен сделал глоток и начал новую историю. Жан почти ее не слушал, хотя хорошо поставленный голос Эрена настраивал, и погрузился в размышления.   
  
Ему казалось, что он и сам теперь мог поведать немало познавательных историй, но смысла рассказывать их не видел. Оказываясь среди обычных людей, он замечал увеличивающийся разрыв. Это всё война, наверно. Жан увидел упадок человечности, и теперь он мерещился ему в каждом улыбающемся встречном. В какой-то момент Жан просто стал более тщательно отмерять сказанное.   
  
А вообще надо просто научиться трюку загадочной улыбки, чтобы раз и навсегда избавиться от глупых вопросов.  
  
Эрен закончил рассказывать, и в комнате ненадолго воцарилась мягкая тишина. Но Жан даже не думал об уходе. Увидеть еще одну ниточку из прошлой жизни было приятно. Не обязательно было говорить о ней, достаточно просто вместе молчать.  
  
— Знаете, люди в Стенах должны были погибнуть еще давно, когда Стены только возвели, — Берт улыбнулся. — Вы знали, что за истинными королями послали клан убийц?  
  
Эрен устало покачал головой. Жан тоже не проявил большой заинтересованности. Прошлое осталось в прошлом и больше ни на что не влияло.  
  
— Надо же… впрочем, я так и думал. Микаса и капрал Ривай, похоже, ничего о себе не знали или не пожелали рассказать. Клан Аккерманов был вассалом у клана, поднявшего мятеж против короля. И именно их послали следом за сбежавшими Рейсами.  
  
Эрен нахмурился и цокнул языком. «Все-таки они родственники».   
  
— Судя по тому, что Стены простояли до нашего рождения, с выполнением задания они не торопились.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Берт. — Поэтому послали нас. Такие как мы оборотни были послабее Аккерманов, но наши предводители не хотели пускать в ход радикальные методы.  
  
— Да что могло быть радикальнее, чем шестидесятиметровая и бронированная громадины? — чертыхнулся Жан. Берт только кисло улыбнулся. А ведь могло быть, подумал Жан. Знать о подобном резко расхотелось.  
  
— Когда мы пробрались сюда, — Берт снова разогнал вязкую тишину, — мы поняли, что произошло с Аккерманами.  
  
Он замолчал, подвиснув на непроизнесенной мысли.  
  
— И что же с ними произошло? — подтолкнул Жан.  
  
— Человечество с ними произошло, вот что! — воскликнул Берт, будто это было очевидностью.— И с нами оно тоже произошло, Жан! Короли знали порочность людей, но всё равно спасли их. Ущербные и слабые люди, захлебывающиеся собственной грызней, должны были погибнуть, понимаете? Мы были сильнее и выше таких мелочей, поэтому нашим долгом было спасти вас.  
  
— И сильнейшие взяли ответственность, — хмыкнул Эрен. — Но, похоже, оказались не такими сильнейшими.  
  
— Ну что поделаешь, человеческое несовершенство оказалось их же сильнейшей стороной. Вас мне легко было ненавидеть, находясь за многие километры. А потом я оказался в Стенах. И увидел, что сильнее, чем ненавидеть, вы можете любить и делать бескорыстные поступки. Но у нас было задание найти потомков настоящих королей и уничтожить. После этого гибель оставшегося человечества была делом времени.   
  
Берт хотел выговориться, поэтому Жан и Эрен не перебивали.  
  
— Когда мы вернулись, нас разделили. Райнера и Имир я после этого не видел. Поэтому я не знаю, рассказал ли кто-нибудь из них о твоем подвале в Шиганшине. Я просидел в темнице, пока в один прекрасный день не оказался здесь.  
  
— Хотел бы я знать, где Райнер… — Берт сглотнул. — Может, его больше нет в живых.  
  
Эрен положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Анни зато жива, — он постарался ободряюще улыбнуться. — Армин соврал, ее никто не пытал, она обернулась в кристалл, когда ее загнали в ловушку. И после этого с ней ничего не смогли сделать.  
  
— Что это значит, Эрен? — Берт был слишком эмоционален. Все его сомнения и тревоги можно было опознать по одному только взгляду.  
  
— Что мы уходим завтра. И если ты знаешь, о чем она мечтала, ты сможешь ее отыскать.  
  
Вот оно, прощение Эрена. Он приглашал Берта с собой.  
  
Когда они покинули его дом, солнце уже перекатило на западную сторону и умеренно поджаривало спину. Жан вздохнул и собирался подкинуть идею прохладного кваса, как услышал оклик за спиной. Берт догонял их, держа в руках увесистую сумку.  
  
— Вы забыли пергамент!  
  
Эрен хлопнул себя по лбу и непечатно выругался.  
  
— Спасибо, Берт! — Он еще раз хлопнул того по спине. — Эта погода убивает все мозги.  
  
— Вам просто не повезло с погодой. Здесь целебный воздух! У лекарей почти нет работы, — Берт кивнул им и пошел обратно.  
  
Ага, хороший воздух, даже мошкара тут живучая, того и гляди уложит на обе лопатки, подумал Жан, отмахиваясь от зловеще жужжащего облака.  
  
— Берт не пойдет с нами, — вздохнул Эрен.  
  
— Откуда такая уверенность?  
  
— Я заглянул в будущее. Вон там вступил в маленькую «иллюзию», — Эрен ткнул назад.  
  
— Там какашка, Эрен.  
  
— Это иллюзия. Мир не такой, каким ты его видишь, — Эрен понизил голос, доверительно склонив голову.  
  
— Эрен! — Жан толкнул его в плечо. — А будущее тебе показало, куда я тебя сейчас пошлю?  
  
Эрен заржал, отскакивая и показывая средний палец. Жан рванул за ним, размахнувшись сумкой, но Эрен улизнул вперед, закинув обожаемую торбу с бумагой за спину.  
  
О.  
  
Точно.  
  
Эрен бредил своей писаниной. И уж точно не мог случайно забыть про сумку с пергаментами и карандашами.  
  
Следующую ночь после прощания с Озерным они провели на высоком выступе скалы, наблюдая за захватывающим дух звездопадом. Вдвоем.  
  
~~~  
  
Эрен проснулся первым и отправился раздражать Жана безграничной бодростью. Вот уже много лет ничто не повышало дух лучше, чем угрюмое лицо Жана Кирштайна.   
  
Поев и обменявшись любезными тычками, они выбрались в путь.  
  
Прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как горы скрылись за их спинами. Они шли на северо-запад, поэтому о жаре позабыли быстро. Зато комары о них — нет. Жан натер кожу такой вонючей мазью, что от них шарахались не только комары, но и всякая средней крупности дичь. Даже Эрен сам от себя хотел сбежать, но в конце концов смирился. Спокойный сон был куда важней.  
  
Местность становилась всё менее лесистой, хвойные деревья стали попадаться реже, и очередной полуденный привал застал их в прохладном пролеске, пропитанном слабым запахом смолы.  
  
— Этот песок даже в трусах, — Жан вытряхивал башмаки. — Где-то здесь я слышал ручей, и лучше пусть меня сожрут эти гады, но я смою с себя этот песок. Он, дрянь, зудит повсюду. А ты собери костер, — он грозно посмотрел на Эрена.  
  
— Конечно, мамочка, — буркнул Эрен. В этот раз пришлось признать свою вину: он как последний лох промазал по олененку. Видимо, тот все-таки учуял его запах, хотя Эрен заходил с подветренной стороны. Ладно бы это, но он еще и не углядел ревнивую мать-олениху, бродящую неподалеку. В итоге им с Жаном пришлось бежать без оглядки до песчаного обрыва, который оказался не очень пологим, и они проехали вниз метров семь, набив полные карманы песка. Теперь Эрен отрабатывал свои штрафные.  
  
Жан дотошно инспектировал каждую картофелину, заставил измельчить лук до кашеобразного состояния, три раза гонял в лес за корешками и вынудил перетрусить все их пожитки от песка. Короче, старался выбесить, используя законный предлог.  
  
Уже когда Эрен заносил в рот последнюю ложку каши, Жан между прочим сообщил:  
  
— От ручья вверх по склону я заметил замок. Заброшенный и почти нетронутый.  
  
Эрен подавился, закашлялся. Ложка звякнула о миску, забрызгав футболку остатками похлебки. Чертов Жан до последнего играл на нервах, а потом рассказал о замке. С чего бы, интересно? Это же как подарок на день рождения! Вытирая рукавом лицо и футболку, он не мог перестать улыбаться.  
  
— Жан, — Эрен едва мог сдержать восторг. Он формально еще отрабатывал наказание, поэтому не хотел угодить в излюбленный болевой захват.  
  
Жану сейчас плохо удавалось сохранять безразличный вид. Никто не мог противостоять обаятельной улыбке Эрена Йегера. Даже суровый инструктор Шадис и капрал Ривай питали слабость к его энергии и запалу.  
  
— Ты должен нормально поесть, — сдался он, прикрыв рот ладонью, — прежде чем станешь потерян для общества. Помой посуду и вали в свой замок.  
  
— Жан! — Эрен в порыве чувств обнял его. — Я тебя обожаю!  
  
Когда Жан пришел в себя, Эрен уже унесся в овраг, прихватив с собой сумку с записями. О нем напоминали только оброненные в траву миска с ложкой.  
  
~~~


	6. Часть I. Глава 5 — Забытый король

Заметить замок со стороны ручья было непросто. Он порос плющом, и опознать в этой зелени можно было только конусные крыши. Пока Эрен обходил стены замка по уступам в поисках входа, он успел оценить его габариты на пару месяцев капитальной уборки полным составом разведкорпуса. Таких замков Эрен никогда не видел. Стены были из грубого камня, попадавшиеся окошки — слишком маленькие, и крыши напоминали колпаки рыночных шутов. В таких замках было хорошо обороняться от титанов — стены плоские, без выступов. Разве что десяти- и пятнадцатиметровые титаны могли забраться на них. Но этот замок не знал о титанах. С тех пор, как здесь появлялись люди, растительность взяла всё под контроль и густо обросла замок, спрятав от дальнозорких путников даже высокие крыши. Настоящая находка! Эрен надеялся обнаружить здесь какую-нибудь тайну времен, когда человечество еще не постигло нашествие титанов.  
  
~~~  
  
Чтобы не уснуть, Жан вырезал ножом деревянную фигурку собаки. Эрен снова задерживался, и не было никаких гарантий, что он вспомнит вернуться на ночлег. Желтые огоньки волчьих глаз пару раз уже мелькнули и скрылись в темноте. Жан надеялся, что и без его тощей рожи эти леса под завязку набиты дичью, но лишняя перестраховка уже не единожды спасала их шкуры.  
  
Безумно хотелось спать, но Жан сам виноват в том, что решил сообщить о находке. Теперь же они могли застрять тут на неделю, а то и дольше. Вдруг Эрену взбредет в голову перезимовать здесь? Как ни посмотри, а места лучше не найти.  
  
Нет. Жан покачал головой. Эрен не любил жить ни в замках, ни на постоялых дворах — они напоминали о солдатском прошлом. Поэтому зимовали они в небольших хижинах — порой чересчур тесных на вкус Жана. Он привык к кочевой жизни и не жаловался на неудобства, но видок задницы Йегера, мельтешащей целыми днями перед глазами в одних трусах, доставлял дискомфорт собственным яйцам. Она такая аппетитная, округлая…  
  
Эрен со вздохом приземлился на уже расстеленный мешок. Огонь слабо облизывал дрова, и разглядеть лицо было трудно. Кажется, Эрен был немного… разочарован?  
  
Чего это он такого увидел в замке?  
  
— Нашел что-нибудь?  
  
Эрен кивнул не глядя.  
  
— Могилу.  
  
Жан выждал пару секунд. Когда доходило до чего-то серьёзного, Эрен замыкался, и приходилось вытягивать информацию силой.  
  
— Чью могилу?  
  
— Всех. Этот замок и есть могила. Чума, полагаю.  
  
— Разве чума не лечится?  
  
— Да, но это мой отец нашел антидот. Раньше ее не лечили, а просто локализировали.  
  
— Раньше? Насколько раньше?  
  
Эрен покачал головой и сцепил ладони на коленях.  
  
— Все документы на странном языке. Я не смог прочесть. Можем завтра посмотреть, пойдешь со мной? Я там нашел хозяйские покои, приоденемся немного.  
  
— Эрен, это небезопасно, — Жан вздрогнул, встретившись со взглядом ожившего Эрена. Бороться с тем, что он успел вбить в голову, было всё равно что брызгать маслом на огонь. Жан Кирштайн, ты же расчетливый эгоист, давай, скажи что-нибудь! С какой радости нужно поддаваться ребячеству и лезть в древнюю усыпальницу?  
  
— Придурок! Зараза могла остаться.  
  
— Да ладно, там огонь и время всё зачистили. Мы же не скелеты лапать идем, Жан! Давай! Примеришь камзол с барского плеча!  
  
Внутри Жан выл от безнадеги. Эрен своими улыбками и взглядами срывал все вентили на самообладании. Жан Кирштайн, ты ли это? Идешь на поводу у импульсивного придурка?  
  
— Я не знаю, Эрен. Это место не зря столетиями оставалось нетронутым.  
  
— Неужели ты веришь в проклятия? — Эрен захохотал.  
  
— Да! И от одного почти десять лет не могу избавиться!  
  
Эрен уже смеялся, схватившись за живот, но Жан решил, что без боя не сдастся.  
  
И опомнился он уже утром, когда входил за Эреном под обгорелые своды ворот. То, что кратко было суммировано как «зачистка» огня, на деле выглядело сплошной масштабной печалью. У самых ворот двумя ровными кучками лежали кости. Надо думать, Йегер сдвинул створками тех, кто продолжал искать спасение в свои последние минуты жизни — ворота запирались на наружный засов. Главная дорога заросла высокой травой, черные в потеках стены выглядывали из-под проросших деревьев. Там, где камень лежал плотно, можно было увидеть кости, замершие в предсмертной агонии. Жан порядком отстал от Эрена, разглядывая скрюченные останки, сквозь ребра которых прорастали бодрые соцветия незабудок.  
  
Скелеты. Их много — слишком много, чтобы попытаться почтить память каждого. Жан разозлился на самого себя, пнул обмотанную в штанину кость и больше не оглядывался, догоняя Эрена, поджидавшего у входа в башню. Тот лишь внимательно осмотрел подошедшего Жана, но вслух ничего не произнес. Почему этот идиот такой проницательный, когда не надо? Но Жан быстро понял, что Эрену тоже находиться здесь не в радость. Обстановка не располагала к разговорам, когда из каждого угла на него смотрели пустые глазницы.  
  
Башни огонь не коснулся. Здесь подданных скосила другая зараза — острая и ядовитая человеческая натура. Черные пятна крови зияли дырами на стенах и полу вокруг скелетов в потускневших шелках и мехах. Холл ширился, и останки встречались чаще.  
  
Посреди холла Эрен остановился, снял факел и, попыхтев с увеличительным стеклышком, зажег фитиль.  
  
— Нам сюда, — сказал он, указывая на неприметную дверь, доходившую ему до пояса. Гобелен, прикрывавший ее, проела моль, и он покорно слег у ног рыцарских доспехов. За дверью оказалась еще одна винтовая лестница, непростительно узкая для воинских плеч.  
  
— Вот, здесь оно. Сокровище, — произнес Эрен, толкая дверь.  
  
— Сокровище, — повторил Жан, глупо разглядывая горы золота и драгоценностей. Эрен повесил факел в нишу и опустился рядом с еще одним скелетом. Стараясь не дышать, Эрен придвинул к Жану книгу.  
  
— Летопись. Последние записи сделаны вот этим хмырем, — он мотнул подбородком в сторону скелета, распластавшегося в обнимку с кучей золота.  
  
Жан просмотрел страницы. Звенья символов на страницах были красивыми, но пустыми, как те дыры в черепах.  
  
— Я не по книгам, ты же знаешь, — сказал он, поглядывая на королевских размеров казну. Золото шепотом покойных просилось в руки. Жан подцепил перстень с огромным изумрудом, взвесил на ладони, покатал, рассматривая огненные отблески в гранях, и швырнул в стенку. Кольцо звякнуло и, отскочив, сиротливо покатилось по полу. Эта вещь стоила не дороже речных камней. Из нее не вытащишь вкусный ужин, теплую кровать и погибших друзей. Самого важного оно не даст. Даже блеск камней будет тускнеть по сравнению с…  
  
Жан перехватил взгляд Эрена. Тот смотрел на него, словно видел другого человека. Неужели он ожидал, что Жан бросится набивать сумки золотом? Они хорошо узнали друг друга за время совместного похода. Но Жану казалось, что Эрен до сих пор видит в нем пятнадцатилетнюю заносчивую копию. Пятнадцатилетний придурок — это не приговор на всю жизнь. Пятнадцать лет сменятся чередой ушедших друзей. А если прошел сквозь многолетний ад, значит, кроме дурости нашлось что-то еще. Эрен вон тоже изменился. Раньше-то был мелким крикливым недоумком с обаятельной улыбкой, а сейчас…  
  
Жан уставился на Эрена, словно сам впервые увидел. Хмурый, статный, уравновешенный, с дьявольским блеском в уголках глаз. Повзрослевший взглядом… и очень красивый — той красотой, которая идет изнутри и вплетается в жесты, в черты лица, в маленькие морщины, в теплоту, исходящую от тела...  
  
В груди у Жана тронулся старый лед. Забитая на самое дно нежность больно прорастала внутри.  
  
— Бери книгу и пошли отсюда, — сказал он осипшим голосом и отвел взгляд в сторону, насильно переводя мысли в приземленное русло. — Ты говорил, что нашел шмотки.  
  
— Ага, двигай за мной.  
  
Эрен подхватил книгу и быстро взбежал по ступеням. Жан притворил за собой дверь и задвинул тяжелый засов обратно в нишу: этому мертвецу золото было нужнее, чем им.  
  
Под хозяйский гардероб были отведены две комнаты, и, наверное, могла найтись еще пара таких же в другом крыле замка. Гардероб, как и всё здесь, выглядел странно. Жан открывал сундук за сундуком и задавался вопросом, в каком сочетании это могло носиться? Рубашки и шорты слишком просторные — походили на детскую пижаму Жана, а камзол, наоборот, слишком узкий, едва доставал до талии. Подозрительные обтягивающие штаны — привет из разведки. Расшитые плащи, меховые полушубки и…  
  
— Сапоги! — Жан готов был забыть неприятное путешествие по замку в обмен на пару первоклассных сапог. Его собственные давно стерлись и держались на бесчисленных подкладках и шкурах. Но эти! Эти за сотни лет не потускнели ни на день! Настоящая дефицитная белая кожа, которую он видел в Стенах всего несколько раз! Вот это сокровище! Жан отшвырнул свои башмаки и приступил к примерке.  
  
— Вот бы еще здесь нашлись трусы, и вылазку можно назвать состоявшейся, — пробубнил Эрен, вертясь у зеркала в синем плаще с ужасающими кружавчиками на манжетах. Жан полностью разделял его настроение. Одежды много не бывает. Особенно зимой. Все-таки надо будет запомнить расположение замка.  
  
Когда Жан спустился, Эрен куда-то пропал. Дезориентированный лабиринтами поворотов, он попробовал положиться на интуицию. Она всегда чуяла неприятности, из которых Эрен не вылезал патологически. Интуиция через несколько десятков метров привела его к распахнутым крепким воротам. Тронный зал, не иначе.  
  
Эрен нашелся именно там.  
  
Он стоял в солнечном пятне цветного витража, а у его ног лежали останки хозяина замка. Кто он был, этот владыка? Герцог? Наместник? Король? Кем бы он ни был, его последним решением было самостоятельно вдавить кинжал в свое сердце тем движением, которым солдаты разведки отдавали сердца. Кроме короля, здесь была только пара охранников. Один пал перед выходом из зала, второй — возле хозяина.  
  
Жану стало не по себе. Молчаливые кости говорили громче всяких слов.  
  
Он подобрал корону, откатившуюся на пару метров, и посмотрел на Эрена. Задумчивый, тот был похож на темный омут, из которого могло выстрелить что угодно. Но, возможно, мысли Эрена были недалеки от его собственных. Его суицидальные наклонности с годами только укрепились. Никому не пошло бы на пользу созерцание друзей, добровольно отдающих за тебя жизни. Жан иногда просыпался в поту от кошмаров, в которых Эрен переставал цепляться за жизнь: на всякий случай проверял сопящего придурка и придвигал спальник ближе.  
  
Эрен держался.  
  
Он пережил окончание войны и создал новую эпоху, без титанов и воспоминаний о них. Его какое-то там самоубийство забытого короля не подломит. Видели небеса, Эрен нуждался в этом мире больше, чем кто-либо другой.  
  
— Эрен, — Жан тронул его за плечо.  
  
Эрен тяжело посмотрел на него.  
  
— Идем, — он взял его за руку, провел к трону и наскоро стер рукавом пыль с сиденья. Жан поднялся на ступеньку выше Эрена и посмотрел ему в глаза. Его накрыло ощущением нереальности происходящего.  
  
— У тебя никогда этого не было, — сказал он, занося корону над его головой. — В той эпохе не было времени, а в этой тебя уже не помнят.  
  
С этими словами он возложил ее на лохматые волосы.  
  
— И что дальше? — устало сказал Эрен.  
  
— Просто сядь.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Там должен сидеть победитель.  
  
— Так я и не побеждал. Все победители сейчас на том свете.  
  
— Ты их представитель, не правда ли?  
  
— Действительно — Эрен невесело усмехнулся, сев на трон, и зло упёр на него взгляд. — Знаешь, Жан, за меня уже столько людей погибло, что даже убить себя стало непозволительной роскошью.  
  
Он откинулся спиной на кресло, и словно его прошлое вступило в реакцию с троном, обнажив вес принятых решений и тяжелый якорь последствий. Эрен помнил всех, принесенных в жертву. Просто никогда не показывал этого.  
  
— Эрен, — Жан, повинуясь чему-то, похожему на инстинкт, преклонил колено и прислонил чужую ладонь к своим губам. — Если надо, только попроси.  
  
Слова вырвались раньше, чем Жан понял. Когда смысл сказанного дошел до мозга, он трижды проклял себя. А Эрен улыбнулся так тепло, что пол под ногами провалился, и Жан ухнул вниз.  
  
— Спасибо, Жан, — сказал он, положив ладони ему на плечи. — Спасибо.  
  
Жан стиснул зубы, чтобы не ляпнуть бессмыслицу про преданность. Сердце, которое ему не принадлежало, бухало в груди, как таран. Зеленые глаза были слишком близко, обветренные губы призывно приоткрылись, жар чужого тела сейчас мог подпалить даже гобелены на стенах. Эрен, что ты делаешь? Просто забирай душу с потрохами и делай, что хочешь, только не бросай.  
  
Эрен.  
  
— Жан, нет, — Эрен отодвинул ладонью Жана, а за другой спрятал лицо. — Нет. Уйди. Я догоню. Мне нужно побыть одному.  
  
— Эрен, — Жан сглотнул.  
  
Идиот. Повелитель драмы, блин, устроил тут отчетный концерт на выезде. Знал же, что прошлое копошить не только бессмысленно, но и опасно. С такой удачей Жану ничего не светило. Хотя…  
  
Эгоист в нем опомнился раньше, чем Жан открыл рот для извинений. Да, знакомьтесь, Жан Кирштайн — сволочь и мразь: времена идут, а Жан Кирштайн — стабильно сволочь и мразь.  
  
— Только не делай вид, что ничего не замечаешь. Армин ушел, а я остался. Сложи уже наконец два и два, Эрен!  
  
— Пошел к черту! — заорал Эрен, вцепившись в подлокотники.  
  
Жан вылетел из зала, подняв высокий шлейф пыли.  
  
~~~  
  
Сумки снова потяжелели, но Эрен этого не замечал. Он так и не смог успокоиться после чумного замка и жалел, что не набил Жану морду прямо там. Теперь дурацкие мысли забивали поток сознания, и не было от них спасения, кроме быстрой ходьбы — обжигающая злость несла вперед.  
  
От проснулся от собственного голоса. Это было в порядке вещей — просыпаться вот так с именем человека, которого давно рядом не было, но его имя на губах звучало так привычно, словно обладатель лежал рядом, положив голову на плечо.  
  
Боль скребла по грудной клетке и неохотно осела на дно, когда в поле зрения попал Жан, натирающий сапоги. В котелке булькала вода, а над головой шелестел дождь: вчера они наспех сложили над небольшой скалистой расщелиной лиственную крышу.  
  
Он сонно потер лицо. Жан пожелал доброго утра, и Эрен опять сделал вид, что не заметил плотно сомкнутых губ. Иногда Эрену казалось, что они были очень близкими друзья, а иногда — что абсолютными чужаками. Им не хватило бы и вечности, чтобы исчез тот зазор, мешавший делить друг с другом тревоги, надежно спрятанные в уголках души.  
  
Эрен знал, почему на Жана не сработало «освобождение». Но с тех пор, как Жан вел себя как полная сволочь, то есть был самим собой, и не переходил рамки, Эрен не возражал против его присутствия. И даже напротив, это присутствие держало его в тонусе и не давало скатиться к мыслям о безысходности бытия. А потом Жан начал готовить приличную жратву и разбираться в лечебных травах, и терпеть несносный характер стало легче. Эрен успешно закрывал глаза на его взгляды, спускавшиеся пониже спины, позволяя делать себе массаж и делая его в ответ. Ведь ради хорошего массажа можно дать скормить себе иллюзию, что Жан сохнет по Микасе, не так ли? И Жан ничего конкретного не предпринимал, что позволяло укрепить ложные убеждения.  
  
Поэтому Эрен готов был забыть вызов, брошенный в замке, ради поддержания дружбы. Он нуждался в этих сопернических отношениях как в воздухе. Только хрен об этом Эрен расскажет — скорее съест телегу навоза, чем вслух признает, что Жан не такая сволочь, каким себя рисует.  
  
В тот же день они не сговариваясь снялись в путь и двигались, пока не свалились от усталости. Эрен наточил новый карандаш, но записывал только основное, не вдаваясь в подробности. К вечеру четвертого дня после замка Жан завелся из-за того, что Эрен задел его плечом, хотя всего лишь споткнулся о кочку. Не прошло и минуты, как они уже кувыркались по земле и колошматили друг друга.  
  
Терапия физической встряски сработала безотказно. Уже спустя десять минут они ржали друг над другом, смывая с себя грязь и кровь в пойме ближайшей реки. Разговор потек в пределах привычных тем и отодвинул события в тронном зале в разряд туманных воспоминаний.  
  
За разговорами незаметно к Эрену вернулось настроение работать, и он подключил Жана к работе. Тот устало зевал, но отбирал карту, чтобы дорисовать болото или сделать вопросительную пометку.  
  
Чумной замок на страницах не появился.  
  
~~~Часть I. Конец.~~~


	7. Часть II. Глава 6 — Точка невозврата

Увидеть Большой Водопад Эрен мечтал уже полгода — с тех пор, как пересекся в одном городке на востоке с другой группой путешественников. Теперь до него оставалось не больше семи лиг по равнинам. В хорошую погоду это расстояние можно было осилить за день, а на лошади — даже успеть отобедать на вершине водопада. Но зарядивший в первый день сентября дождь подмочил планы.  
  
Эрен тихо ругался, складывая мешок.  
  
— Наверно, будем искать зимовье в этом регионе, — поделился он с Жаном. — Пойдем вдоль устья реки водопада, проследим протяженность. И по пути поищем подходящее поселение.  
  
— Держи, — Жан протянул кружку чая.  
  
Эрен кивнул и сделал глоток.  
  
— Думаю, еще три-четыре недели пройдем, если нас не смоет и… разве этот чай не закончился? — Эрен вспомнил, что еще месяц назад допил последнюю кружку своего любимого травяного настоя со зверобоем, перечной мятой и листьями малины: потом пошел более прохладный климат, и малина с мятой перестали попадаться.  
  
Жан пожал плечами и подбросил в руках плотный мешочек с травами.  
  
— Выменял в Озерном у лекарей. Они всего лишь спросили, не знаю ли я, где растет очанка. Ну, и там еще пара всяких редкостей. Так что теперь ты упьешься своим чаем на три зимы вперед.  
  
Он хохотнул и затолкал мешочек обратно в сумку.  
  
— О, ясно. Спасибо, — Эрен удивленно моргнул. По правде говоря, только что с ним произошла самая хорошая новость за всю неделю: нашелся его любимый чай. Это было... совершенно неэгоистично со стороны Жана.  
  
Эрен сделал еще пару глотков и зажмурился от удовольствия. Мелкий дождик больше не ездил по нервам, а мычащий какую-то мелодию Жан на несколько минут прекратил быть придурком и превратился в славного парня. Честное слово, зачем ему столько гонора?  
  
В течение всего дня дождь то налетал темными тучами, то брызгал из тонкого серого покрывала. Земля под ногами скользила и чавкала. Однообразные равнины — бескрайние, зеленые и душистые — на шестой час ходьбы вгоняли в безрадостный поток мыслей. Жан шел рядом, смотрел вперед и совершенно не страдал унылыми настроениями.  
  
Вспомнились затяжные марш-броски времен обучения в учебном корпусе. Тогда простые мотивчики отвлекали от усталости. Сколько они спели песен в 104-м отряде? Эрен тихонько начал напевать о чучеле, боявшемся заглянуть в отражение. Часть слов уже забылась, но беззаботный припев прилип и прогнал скуку. Жан очумело покосился на него, а затем подхватил, вставляя собственные переделки в куплеты.  
  
Обычно в походах они разговаривали по делу, обсуждая будничные моменты. Прошлую жизнь они упоминали мало, вскользь и очень вынужденно, когда без этого было не обойтись. И в целом Эрену хватало. Но старые мотивы потянули за собой пласт сильных воспоминаний.  
  
Рядом словно появились Миллиус, Ханна и Конни, где-то неподалеку бдила Микаса, Саша со стонами вспоминала утреннее пюре в столовой, а Армин наверняка пас задних, но отставать не собирался…  
  
Армин всегда смотрел им в спины и на голом упорстве бежал, наперекор истощенному и болезненному организму. Армин был слабее их всех, но рвался вперед. Его старания вдохновляли. Вот у кого нужно было учиться упорству. Эрен не придавал значения попаданию в десятку, потому что Армин совершил скачок за три года гораздо больший, чем он. Но Армин… Эрен вздохнул — Армин остался в прошлом.  
  
Жан тоже вздохнул и печально затянул отвратительным фальцетом:  
  
_Огней так много золотых_  
На улицах Рагако.  
Парней так много холостых,  
А я люблю женатого.  
  
Славный парень Жан умел обломать момент. Невозможно было глядеть в это неблагословленное искрой разума лицо.  
  
— Жан, — Эрен сжал его плечо, представляя, как расквашивает ему нос. — Никогда не пой, если хочешь понравиться людям.  
  
Жан растянулся в довольной улыбке:  
  
— Знаю, поэтому и пою. Тебе.  
  
— Охренел, Кирштайн? — Эрен толкнул его локтем, Жан поставил блок, перехватив руку, и пропел на ухо:  
  
_Эх, рано он завел семью —_  
Печальная история.  
Я от себя любовь таю, а от него —  
Тем более.  
  
К вечеру выглянуло солнце, озолотив капельки в траве.  
  
Они остановились засветло в ближайшем подлеске с пронзительным эхом. Эрен искал смолистый валежник для костра и залечивал слух звонким щебетом. Сам же Жан углубился в ковыряние собранных им трав и вид при этом имел донельзя вдумчивый, поэтому Эрен самостоятельно организовал перекус из припасенных копченостей и фруктов.  
  
Вяло пожевывая и записывая дневные наблюдения, он подумал, что в подобной рутине согласился бы прожить еще много лет.  
  
~~~  
  
— Охренеть, — восхитился Эрен и даже не услышал себя. Гул воды, падающей с высоты Колоссального Титана, заволок уши, едва не заглушая мысли.  
  
Жан если и проникся видом неписаных красот, то всё равно имел потребности более приземистые: он устало приземлился в траву и присосался к фляге с водой. Эрен же забыл и об усталости, и о жажде. Ему хотелось насытиться каждой деталью. Вопросы вспыхивали салютными залпами: как серые перевалы воды превращались в белую вату? С какой силой они ударялись о скалы внизу? Насколько крепкими должны быть эти скалы? Откуда вообще появилась такая пропасть? Что за сила возвела плато, на котором они стояли? Сколько радуг здесь можно насчитать в солнечный день?  
  
Или, например…  
  
…Каково лететь над этой пропастью?  
  
Как только эта мысль вспыхнула, Эрен подобрался к самому краю и расправил руки. Хаотичные порывы ветра били его со всех сторон, и только отточенное чувство равновесия держало на волосок от захватывающего падения. Этого было мало. Даже длины захвата УПМ не хватило бы, чтобы покрыть расстояние до противоположного выступа ущелья. По настоянию Жана он не выбросил свой привод. Сталь, конечно, не ржавела, но механизмы требовали капитальной чистки и смазки. Сейчас от лежащего на дне сумки разобранного привода толку было мало, но Эрен был благодарен Жану за крохотную надежду на возможность снова когда-нибудь взлететь в небо.  
  
Как же этих полетов ему не хватало. Они были одной из тысяч вещей, которые делали прошлую неспокойную жизнь счастливой.  
  
Воздуха вдруг стало мало, он открыл рот, чтобы вдохнуть, но услышал собственный всхлип.  
  
Эрен уходил от этого очень долго. Глупо было полагать, что он сможет вечно так делать. Прошлое не отпускало, и сейчас оно бросило ему в лицо его же чувства. Эрен всё еще чертовски любил Армина. Любил вопреки его предательству… да святые небеса, спустя три года такая мелочь стерлась в пыль под весом чувств, которые еще теплились в нем! Эти чувства он не подпускал к себе, боясь снова стать тем сломанным существом, которое совсем не напоминало всем известного вспыльчивого и целеустремленного Эрена Йегера.  
  
Потому что сломанный Эрен — это мертвый Эрен.  
  
Ветер холодил влагу на щеках, которая капала вниз и, подхватываемая порывами, летела навстречу бурным потокам реки внизу. Птицы кричали высоко в сером небе. Линия горизонта была невозможно далекой — таких в Стенах не было нигде. Они с Армином собирались смотреть на это вместе, но для одного Эрена мир был слишком мал.  
  
Ему не нужна была ни победа, ни новая жизнь, ни морские закаты. Всё это было в одном человеке, которого нельзя было ни на что променять.  
  
Было очень холодно. Холод жег изнутри куском льда, и северный ветер был ни при чем. Забыть прошлое можно было только одним способом.  
  
Он оглянулся на Жана, который лениво жевал травинку, а потом — на небо, сырое, как свежая побелка в домах, закрыл глаза, вспоминая тысячи улыбок Армина, которые никто, кроме него, не видел, и отдался порывам ветра.  
  
На одну прекрасную секунду парения над пропастью он почувствовал невероятный покой и свободу — от обязательств, от чувств, от боли, от страхов и обвинений. Всё, с чем он шел всю жизнь, перестало быть важным и летело вниз вместе с каплями слез.  
  
А он стоял на краю и улыбался, разглядывая Жана, разъяренного, как сотня медведей-шатунов, и матерящегося витиеватей Шадиса, потерявшего кисет. Жан схватил Эрена за руку прежде, чем ноги успели соскользнуть, и красочно выражался про останки, увечья и красивые скалы, поминал предков Эрена и почему-то — золотых рыбок, а под конец пообещал сексуально поглумиться над его телом — Эрен не очень уловил связь, но общий посыл был ясен.  
  
Словесный поток у Жана не прекращался еще пару минут, но Эрен ничего не мог поделать с радостью на лице. Когда Жан закончил, он вытащил Эрена на твердую поверхность, убедился в его безопасности и от души врезал по довольной физиономии.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Эрен. Улыбаться было больно, но он не мог перестать. — Спасибо за всё.  
  
Эрен знал, что Жан его поймает, но всё равно стыдился безрассудного трюка, поскольку желание сигануть с утеса было настоящим. Как он мог сдаться? Как он мог решиться на такое вот здесь, где гуляют первобытные ветры и шелковисто шелестит трава? Где небо рассекают огромные птицы, вода ломает древние камни, а за горизонтом ждут несчетные чудеса? Да ни за что на свете!  
  
— Полегчало? — спросил Жан, протягивая флягу с водой.  
  
— Да, — только и выдал Эрен, прикладывая холодный металл к щеке.  
  
Ноги подкосились. Он грузно приземлился в траву, ошалело глядя на мир и ужасаясь своей глупости. Конечно же, Армин для него был всем. Небо свидетель, Эрен не перестал его любить. Но Жан был прав, Армина здесь не было, и никакими силами его было не вернуть. А жить хотелось.  
  
Более того, жить захотелось особенно сильно. Жить, а не тянуть жалкое существование.  
  
— Хочу на море… — выдохнул он с облегчением. — Может, построю корабль и уплыву смотреть другие земли.  
  
Жан усмехнулся и умостился рядом.  
  
— Если бы я знал, что тебя сначала надо довести до ручки, чтобы ты прозрел, не стал бы ждать столько времени.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Считай, что мы квиты.  
  
— Тогда пожалуйста.  
  
— Придурок.  
  
— От придурка слышу.  
  
~~~


	8. Часть II. Глава 7 — Холода

Чтобы найти спуск к реке, пришлось возвращаться обратно. Путь вдоль обрыва занял несколько дней, а потом еще столько же пришлось идти вдоль низины, чтобы не пропустить поселений. Подобраться близко к водопаду не получилось. Река громадным грохочущим чудовищем бурлила в слишком тесном для нее ущелье. Зато небо прояснилось, и удалось полюбоваться аркадой радуг.  
  
Эрен долго не хотел уходить и высматривал тот участок, где закончилась его прошлая жизнь и началась новая. Но занятие это было бестолковым, поскольку Эрен и утес стояли на одной линии. В итоге мявшийся рядом Жан закатил глаза и предложил остановиться тут на пару дней.  
  
Эрен встретил его идею с энтузиазмом. Порыбачить, устроить тренировочные поединки, подлатать рюкзак, устроить разведывательный набег в лесок на флору и фауну… он будто сто лет этим не занимался. Энергия снова бурлила и требовала дать ей развернуться.  
  
— Потрясающе! — Эрен рухнул на спальный мешок. — Как круто снова быть живым, я и не представлял!  
  
Каждая мышца гудела, в голове гуляла прекрасная пустота. Ничего не хотелось ничего, только лечь и уснуть прямо так.  
  
— Подрывайся, салага, — толкнул его Жан, который уже поднялся на колени и пополз за вещами в сумку. — Пошли мыться. Там есть заводь с прогревшейся водой.  
  
— Дай мне две минуты, и я соберу себя.  
  
Небо на западе начинало тускнеть, а они только закончили тренировку. Пятнадцать-тринадцать в пользу Эрена. Проигравший ловит лягушку и целует ее. Но сил сейчас осталось только на минимум действий: победа досталась нелегко, а свидание с лягушкой можно отложить до завтра.  
  
— Это что за лужа, Жан?!  
  
— А тебе не нравится? — оскалился он, когда они подошли к тихому пруду размером с маленькое озерцо. Ближайшие деревья росли в десятке метров от берега, но всё же изолировали от шумной реки.  
  
— Здесь всюду грязь и глина! — закричал Эрен, зашедший по колено в воду. — Ты не нашел ничего лу…а-а-а!  
  
Бултых!  
  
Эрен совсем неграциозно поскользнулся, задрав ногу, и приземлился спиной в густой слой ила.  
  
— Не расслабляться! Бой не окончен! Пятнадцать-четырнадцать! — заржал Жан, снимая рубашку.  
  
Эрен поднялся, сплевывая воду, и вытер часть ила с лица. Хорошей новостью было, что пóтом от него вонять не будет, зато болотный запах не выветрится еще пару дней. Эрен надеялся, что лицо у него было устрашающее:  
  
— Ты! — он показал пальцем. — Сейчас поплатишься!  
  
Он нагнулся, чтобы зачерпнуть воды. Жан увернуться не успел, а Эрену повезло вместе с водой швырнуть длинную склизкую водоросль. Намокший Жан взбесился — мерзкая черная херня облепила его лицо в два обхвата.  
  
Следующие два раунда были настолько грязными, что победителя и побежденного можно было различить только по голосам. Наглотавшись воды и обмазавшись с головы до ног вонючей грязью, Эрен и Жан сошлись на ничьей, а потом в потемках, как придется, оттирались в речке.  
  
Речная вода значительно отличалась температурой от заводи, в которой они барахтались. Это север, напомнил себе Эрен. Это начало осени. Это они с Жаном долбоебы, потому что даже в том болотце можно было аккуратно обмыться с мылом, а теперь приходилось морозить задницу. Это было терпимо, но всё же могло бы и не произойти, если бы не шило в чьей-то заднице. Хотя это же Жан! Когда с ним всё было просто и аккуратно? Самое поразительное, что Эрен привык и принимал всё как должное. И начни себя Жан вести вежливо и тактично, появился бы повод для серьезного беспокойства.  
  
Именно это и стало толчком к размышлениям. Всё время с момента над обрывом Эрена не покидало ощущение правильности происходящего. Он постоянно вспоминал прошедшие три года и приходил к выводу, что единственным идиотом в их компании был он сам.  
  
Жан не носился со своими переживаниями, не делал из них тайны и ничего не навязывал Эрену. Жан просто был рядом, поддерживал все затеи и делал всё, что мог. А Эрен метался из крайности в крайность, лелеял разбитые мечты и строил барьеры. Когда-то их называли похожими. Но список сходств состоял из одного пункта — вспыльчивость. Они оба были вспыльчивыми, но Жана бесил его максимализм, а Эрена — примитивность желаний Жана.  
  
И всё же Жан был тут. Он забрел в воду по пояс и ополаскивался, обтираясь тряпкой. Мышцы перекатывались под кожей спины, с отросших волос капала вода, капельки падали и чертили прозрачную карту на коже. Жан остался рядом, вопреки «освобождению», которое подействовало даже на потомка клана Аккерманов.  
  
Какой же силы было желание у Жана?  
  
Эрен замер и посмотрел на текучую гладь воды. В ней отражались только бледные звезды и собственный черный силуэт. А ведь раньше это не приходило в голову. Остался, так и остался. Ну, спас жизнь. Ну, заставил двигаться вперед и вернул желание жить. Ну, и что такого? Эрен был настолько зациклен на себе, что не задумывался, каково было всё это время Жану. Эрен даже не мог назвать его любимую еду — где же здесь говорить о его мыслях?  
  
Внутри зрело какое-то неопределенное желание, но за оставшийся вечер оно не вызрело ни во что конкретное.  
  
Костер затухал, рассеивая слабое красное свечение по лицу уснувшего Жана, а Эрен продолжал искать ответы среди теней и морщин, избороздивших его профиль.  
  
Но проспать сладким сном до восхода не удалось.  
  
Среди ночи Эрен проснулся от характерных гортанных позывов, а Жан уже стонал где-то в соседних кустах. Пиздец, думал Эрен, ставя дрожащими руками котел на вновь разожженный костерок, отдохнули, называется. Жан, отдышавшись, завернулся в теплое пальто и стеклянными глазами наблюдал за медленно вскипающей водой.  
  
Подхваченная зараза оказалась крайне омерзительной. Пока Жан готовил отвар, их обоих по нескольку раз позвала природа. Когда забрезжил рассвет, Эрен в полной мере оценил повреждения. С лица Жана можно было писать картины скорби человечества. Он сгорбился над котлом и глубоко вздыхал, помешивая варево. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени, кожа посерела и, наверное, на ощупь была сухой, как ломающийся пергамент.  
  
Время тянулось вязким медом. Пока они поили друг друга с ложечки и периодически отлучались по нужде, Эрен раскаялся даже в том, чего никогда не совершал. Жан только кисло улыбался и кивал. Пропив до обеда настойки, они сдвинули мешки и свернулись рядом, укрывшись поверх прочего теплыми плащами. Больше ни на что не осталось сил.  
  
Когда Эрен проснулся, солнце снова садилось. Он неохотно попробовал выползти, но понял, что пригвожден намертво. Эрен поднял импровизированное покрывало и обнаружил Жана, уткнувшегося лицом в его живот и обхватившего, как мягкую игрушку. Он скрутился и прижался, как маленький ребенок. Тормошить его было бы просто кощунством. Эрен мог и потерпеть немного. Он провел рукой по спутанным космам. Жан спал крепко и даже мускулом не дрогнул.  
  
Только сейчас вспомнилось вчерашнее беспокойство.  
  
Эрен был благодарен Жану. В конце концов, тот не был таким уж плохим. И даже если Эрен не питал к нему глубоких симпатий, то понимал, что Жану надо дать шанс. Надо и себе дать шанс присмотреться лучше. Все-таки Жан действительно был рядом. От него правда немного несло, как и от самого Эрена, но он обнимал крепко-крепко. Больше никого не было нужно.  
  
Эрен улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке.  
  
Когда он проснулся в следующий раз солнце уже село, а дрова в костре задорно потрескивали. Жан сидел и, потягивая чай из кружки, рисовал. Заметив, что Эрен смотрит, он спросил:  
  
— Ты как?  
  
Не считая деликатных желаний навестить полюбившийся куст, Эрен мог сказать, что доволен жизнью.  
  
— Нормально. А ты?  
  
— Лучше не бывает.  
  
После прогулки и перекуса уровень любви к миру поднялся на несколько пунктов.  
  
— Что рисуешь? — он лег так, чтобы смотреть на Жана. Жан развернул лист. На нем была нарисова на пара волосатых быков с рогами, напоминавшими бивни кабанов. Один щипал траву, а второй смотрел на зрителя.  
  
— Видел их сегодня. Целое стадо паслось рядом. Крупнее лосей.  
  
— Красивые, — Эрена заворожила длинная шерсть, обтекающая круп.  
  
— Не самые лучшие домашние зверьки, — Жан положил обратно лист и продолжил рисовать, от усердия прикусив губу.  
  
Эрен смотрел на него, размышляя, почему Жан был к нему привязан. За всё время он редко себя выдавал. Иногда наблюдал, иногда уходил от излишнего контакта. И только в Озерном Эрен столкнулся с тем, как Жан дрочил. Он тогда выглядел слишком непохожим на себя. Взгляд был слишком мягкий, губы шептали его имя, а свободная рука нерешительно нависла над его головой. Больше такого Жана он не видел.  
  
Эрен поднялся, сел напротив Жана и взял в ладони его лицо.  
  
— Эрен… я занят, — слабо возмутился тот. Эрен подполз еще ближе — так, что захрустела сминаемая на коленях Жана бумага. Теперь он видел расширяющиеся зрачки и растерянное выражение лица.  
  
— Жан, я ведь тебе нравлюсь?  
  
Жан сглотнул, наверняка задаваясь вопросом, к чему это представление, только задать его был не способен.  
  
— Скажи, почему ты меня не бросил на колокольне?  
  
«Пожалуйста, ответь! Скажи это вслух!»  
  
— Какая муха тебя укусила, Эрен Йегер? — Жан нарочно растягивал слова. — Может, ты еще не просрался после отравления?  
  
Жан игнорировал намеки и не собирался отвечать. В этом была вина и самого Эрена, который динамил его три года. И подобная лобовая атака могла вызвать что угодно, только не откровения. Но про тактичность Эрен не слышал, поэтому действовал напрямую.  
  
— Жан Кирштайн, я спрашиваю, нравлюсь ли я тебе? Потому что если да, я хочу попробовать с тобой… что там обычно делают на свиданиях?  
  
— Держатся за руки, дарят цветы, обжимаются… Постой. С чего ты вдруг заметил, что нравишься мне?  
  
— Значит, нравлюсь, — Эрен улыбнулся, склонив голову, и опустил руки на плечи Жану. — Я думал о том, что никто и никогда не заменит мне Армина.  
  
Жан собрался что-то сказать, но Эрен перебил:  
  
— Армин был для меня всем. Армин…  
  
Даже сейчас сердце отзывалось ноющей болью при мысли о нем. Но, определенно, Эрен теперь мог говорить об этом более свободно, поскольку прошлое перестало сковывать.  
  
— Я всё еще люблю его. Но не могу жить так дальше, и не хочу мучить этим дорогих мне людей, Жан.  
  
Жан дышал глубоко. Его руки всё еще плетьми свисали вдоль туловища.  
  
— Эрен, — голос звучал глубже, чем обычно.  
  
Эрен видел его неуверенность и не имел представления, что с ней делать. Конечно, он знал, на что шел. Он хотел узнать Жана получше, но не был готов сразу же столкнуться с совсем другим человеком.  
  
— Эрен, это похоже на безумие, — он умоляюще посмотрел в глаза. — Пусть это будет сном. А потом проснусь и буду вспоминать его целый скучный день. Ты же придурок, ты знаешь это?  
  
Эрен не понимал, куда ведет Жан.  
  
— Сам ты придурок! Скажи прямо, чего ты хочешь, или закроем тему.  
  
Разговоры по душе не были его сильной стороной.  
  
Жан взвыл и прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
  
— Да, — сказал он после паузы. И снова поднял взгляд — на этот раз черный зрачок почти затопил светлую роговицу. На него смотрел человек, который не раздумывая пошел бы в ад, если надо. — Это означает, да. Я не проморгаю своего шанса.  
  
Он пьяно ухмыльнулся. Эрена унесло наплывом чужого неприкрытого желания. Он замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Кажется, он действительно не понимал, во что вляпался. В один момент он смотрел на Жана сверху вниз, а в следующий — его повалили на спину и накрыли рот поцелуем.  
  
Эрена никогда так не целовали. С Армином это всегда было мягче, даже когда желание стояло до звона в ужах. А Жан нависал горой, жадно сминал губы и уверенно проникал в рот. Эрен прикрыл глаза и ответил на поцелуй. Жан судорожно вдохнул и зарылся пальцами в его волосы.  
  
— Эрен… ты такой охуенный… — шептал он в рот. — Как же сильно я тебя хочу. Крышу рвет… останови меня… пожалуйста…  
  
Жан забрался руками под рубаху и пальцами пересчитывал мышцы, подцепляя чувствительные соски. Эрену крышу пока не срывало, но и отвратительно ему не было. Жан действительно не собирался упускать возможности проявить себя с лучшей стороны, но останавливаться тоже не собирался. Когда Жан спустился к шее, Эрен нажал ему на грудь:  
  
— Хватит.  
  
Тот промычал, лаская губами тонкую кожу. Эрен захлебнулся вдохом, боясь, что может застонать — лучше не давать Жану поводов сорваться.  
  
Эрен схватил его за плечи.  
  
— Хватит. Не хочу быть трахнутым ни сегодня, ни потом. Я вообще предпочитаю быть сверху.  
  
Жан облизнулся. Лихорадочный блеск в глазах прошиб жаркую волну по позвоночнику. Эрен рефлекторно повторил его движение, и Жан проследил за языком, скрывшемся во рту.  
  
— Мы еще посмотрим, кто кого будет умолять и подставляться.  
  
— Еще чего, — Эрен обезоруживающе расправил руки в стороны и прикусил губу. — Я послушаю, как ты запоешь, когда окажешься подо мной.  
  
Жан наклонился низко-низко, так что стали видны мелкие волоски на коже.  
  
— Прям жду не дождусь, — проговорил он и отстранился, усаживаясь на прежнее место.  
  
Эрен поднялся и поправил сбившуюся футболку. Азарт еще выстукивал пульс под кожей. Определенно, с Жаном всё по-другому: он провоцировал Эрена, а тот в ответ провоцировал его. Но этот тип отношений нравился ему гораздо больше, чем мог представить.  
  
— Уже начинаешь жалеть? — Жан вскинул бровь.  
  
— Пф! Ты о ком-то другом говоришь!  
  
— Это отлично. Потому что обратной дороги не будет.  
  
— Хорош умничать. Я делаю глупости, но я никогда об этом не жалею.  
  
Жан скептически сжал губы и подмял под себя ногу, чтобы сесть удобнее. Карандаш и бумага снова оказались на его коленях, но он даже не обращал на них внимания.  
  
— Там варево в котелке, попей его. Я не знаю, что это была за болячка, но лучше перестраховаться, — буркнул он.  
  
— Угу, спасибо, — Эрен потянулся за порцией зелья.  
  
— Спасибо, — еще тише отозвался Жан. — Спасибо, что даешь шанс. Ты хоть и мудак, но мне без тебя хреново.  
  
Эрен хотел ответить, но, обернувшись, увидел только силуэт спины, уходящий к реке.  
  
~~~


	9. Часть II. Глава 8 — Хантли

Пока Эрен спал, Жан придвинул свой спальник к нему, по-хозяйски перекинул руку ему через грудь, а лбом уткнулся в плечо. Жан обычно просыпался раньше Эрена, и такая перемена была в новинку — еще один пункт в список характеристик нового Жана. Контраст между ним привычным и новым только увеличивался, подчеркивая то, насколько тот сдерживал себя раньше.  
  
Эрен осторожно отвел руку и, потягиваясь, вылез из-под одеяла. Жан вздохнул и зашевелился, разлепляя сонные глаза. Пока Эрен занимался привычной рутиной, Жан молчал. Эрен мог подумать, что он уснул, если бы не чувствовал на себе его взгляд.  
  
Этим утром солнце было особенно теплое. Эрен помешал пшено в котелке и сел обратно, зажмурившись под теплыми лучами. В сумраке леса скользило эхо птичьих голосов, а в траве только начинали копошиться мелкие грызуны и насекомые.  
  
— Я разговаривал во сне? — спросил Эрен, не оборачиваясь. Он тактично умолчал, что именно мог говорить.  
  
— Нет. Только слюни пускал на подушку.  
  
— Фе, надеюсь, ты не любовался этим.  
  
— Я не настолько извращенец, — Жан приблизился со спины и обнял руками его живот, зарывшись лицом в изгиб шеи. Эрен почувствовал кожей его вдох, и сам едва не задохнулся от электрического разряда, пробежавшего по телу. Он слишком давно не трахался, тело стало слишком чувствительным даже к минимальным прикосновениям. Эрен запрокинул голову.  
  
— Жан, — выдохнул он, чувствуя скользящие влажные поцелуи. — Каша сейчас к херам сгорит.  
  
Но Эрену стало совсем не до каши, когда Жан скользнул рукой под штаны. Эрен схватил его за волосы и сжал со всей силы, выдыхая гортанный стон. Как же было хорошо! Он выгнул от удовольствия спину, толкнувшись бедрами в руку.  
  
— Эрен, — шепот губ мазнул ухо. — Эрен…  
  
Жан спустил штаны и сжал обеими руками член вместе с яйцами. У Эрена выдержки не было никакой, он уже захлебывался всхлипами, когда Жан задал нарастающий ритм. Эрен дергался бедрами, вырывался, пытаясь ускориться. Руки некуда было деть. Они то скользили по ладоням, сжимающим член, то царапали бедра пристроившегося позади Жана, то пытались повернуть его голову, чтобы поймать поцелуй. Эрен кончил так быстро и так стремительно, что глаза заволокло россыпью звезд. Он привалился спиной к Жану и тяжело задышал.  
  
Запах горелого тут же привлек внимание. Эрен хотел вскочить, но из ног ушла вся энергия. Он выругался на всё сразу: на руки, творящие потрясающие вещи, и на сгорающий к титаньим потрохам завтрак. Жан согласно усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты мог бы встать и спасти остатки, — слабо возмутился Эрен.  
  
— Угумс, но кончил не ты один, поэтому просто заткнись, — Жан еще крепче прижал его к себе.  
  
Так они и сидели, вжавшись друг в друга, смотрели на раскаляющееся в небе солнце и беззлобно шутили, наслаждаясь блуждающими по телу отголосками удовольствия. Когда сперма начала холодить кожу, Эрен неохотно встал, нашарил среди вещей подходящую тряпку и пошел отмываться к еще более прохладной реке. Жан последовал за ним.  
  
~~~  
  
Предположения Эрена не сбывались. Они шли вдоль реки уже целую неделю, но поселения им не попадались. Ночи становились всё более прохладными, и ночевка вплотную друг к другу стала больше необходимостью, чем прихотью. Только теперь Жану не нужно было скрывать, как часто у него вставало на Эрена, не нужно было сдерживаться, когда хотелось целоваться, не нужно было ломать себя, когда хотелось просто прикоснуться.  
  
И вообще с Эреном не нужно было никаких нежностей, чем агрессивнее наваливался Жан, тем активнее тот отзывался. Их обжимания напоминали схватки, и тело от них болело так же, как после тренировок. Эрен не мирился с тем, что оказывался снизу, он выворачивался угрем и вдавливал Жана в землю, притираясь ширинкой о его полувставший член. Сам же Жан плавился изнутри от соприкосновения с чужой горячей кожей, особенно, когда Эрен ложился сверху, припадая ртом к шее. Голова кружилась, из нее вылетали все мало-мальски здравые мысли, заполняясь пузырьками счастья. Жану было так хорошо, что он кончал, едва только Эрен притрагивался к члену. Совместные дрочки непринужденно вошли в ежедневный моцион, и Жан теперь не мог дождаться, когда они смогут уединиться на нормальной кровати после смывания с себя пота и пыли дорог. Его такие мелочи обычно не беспокоили, но Эрен убедительно двинул коленом между ног, прививая любовь к капральской санитарии.  
  
В остальном Жана можно было назвать самым счастливым человеком на земле. Эрен перестал разговаривать во сне, он ни словом, ни жестом не сравнивал его с Армином, и вообще убедительно наслаждался близостью с Жаном. Какие бы причины ни толкнули Эрена на шаг в пропасть, они хорошо прочистили ему башку, и сейчас он стал больше походить на себя прежнего.  
  
На рассвете восьмого дня, после того как они снялись со стоянки у реки, Жан заметил в долине у лесистого берега несколько человек, которые собирали сено в лошадиную повозку. Самое время! Последними ночами стало подмерзать, и утренние сборы проходили в обстановке хрустящей заиндевевшей травы и стылого пара изо рта.  
  
До людей было еще полверсты, но Жана с Эреном быстро заметили и помахали, приглашая к себе. Жан прибавил ходу и потянул за собой отставшего Эрена.  
  
Еда, тепло, ванна, кровать и Эрен! Последнее время он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме него. Как же хотелось разложить Эрена и забыть о надоедливых мошках, то заползающих под штанину, то кусающих спину.  
  
Солнце уже наполовину проделало путь вверх. По левую сторону зеркально блестела гладь реки, по правую растелились поля с лесными островками.  
  
Вышел их встречать пожилой мужчина, улыбчивые глаза которого терялись среди многочисленных складок морщин.  
  
— Доброго дня вам, господа! Далеко идёте?  
  
Чем-то его акцент напоминал акцент Саши, которая пыталась скрыть свое высокогорное наречие.  
  
Эрен первым поздоровался и представил Жана.  
  
— Мы хотим найти место для зимовки. И если…  
  
— Разве мы не приютим молодых хлопцев? Деревня у нас небольшая, пустых хат здесь, как мышей в хлеве. Пойдемте, с семьёй познакомлю. Меня самого Тибо Брандо зовут. Так что для вас я Тибо, а для тех охламонов, — он имел ввиду троих парней, стоявших за его спиной, — отец, мать, кнут и сват в одном лице. Жена моя отправилась к праотцам при родах.  
  
Первое, на что обратил внимание Жан, были их волосы — у всех до единого они были золотые, как солнце — прямые и немного спутанные. А еще потрясающей синевы глаза. И только потом он заметил, что двое из троих сыновей похожи как две капли воды.  
  
Тибо представил близнецов Фабрисом и Фабьеном. Из-за худобы тел и угловатости лиц им можно было дать не больше четырнадцати лет. Третьим сыном был Арно, который выглядел как одногодка Жана: загрубевший подбородок, выступившие скулы и серьезный взгляд из-под густых бровей. Холодный красавец, который мог в Тросте разбить не одну сотню сердец. Казалось бы, куда еще красивей, но у Арно была младшая сестра-близняшка, и к такому Жан оказался не готов. Алейна сидела на кóзлах. Когда отец ее позвал и она обернулась, Жан мог поклясться, что солнце засияло в этот момент еще ярче. Длинная толстая коса хлыстом сорвалась с плеча и упала на спину. Алейна мягко улыбнулась и кивнула им с Эреном. Она была веселой копией своего хмурого брата.  
  
— Не засматривайтесь сильно на Алейну, — Тибо хлопнул их с Эреном по плечам. — Кто захочет взять ее в жены, должен будет просить благословение у Арно.  
  
— А я сразу скажу нет, — Арно скрестил на груди руки. — Сильно бандитские у вас рожи.  
  
Тибо дал Арно леща:  
  
— Повежливей, юноша! Это наши гости!  
  
— Гости! Гости! — зачастили близнецы. — Мы хотим послушать истории про мир, расскажете? Расскажете, да?  
  
— Расскажем. Устанете слушать, — усмехнулся Эрен.  
  
Арно стоял, изображая оскорбленную невинность, и буравил его недовольным взглядом. Такой мог быть родом из Сины, не иначе, подумал Жан.  
  
— Славненько, ребята, — хлопнул ладошами Тибо, — а теперь за работу. Поможете нам сено перекинуть?  
  
И они согласились.  
  
Деревня называлась Хантли и действительно была маленькой: всего двадцать домов, восемь из которых пустовали. Она расстелилась на крутых берегах Лезвия (так называли реку) чуть дальше по течению. Когда они въехали в деревню, из домов высыпались, наверное, все полсотни любопытных жителей.  
  
— Остановитесь пока у нас. А там подыщем что-нибудь, — предупредил Тибо.  
  
Дом у их семьи был огромный — не двухэтажный, но из мощных дубовых бревен. Впрочем, все обжитые дома можно было вычислить на глаз. Они стояли вздутыми горбиками, в сравнении с которыми стоящие рядом заброшенные домики серели и прогибались. Тибо объяснил, что зимы здесь лихие, и иначе от холода и ветра не укрыться.  
  
Жану и Эрену досталась старая спальня младших близнецов — просторная комната с двумя окнами и большой лежанкой у стенки. Пока они разбирали вещи, прибежала Алейна. Она смущенно потупила глаза, увидев переодевающихся парней, и сообщила, что баня скоро прогреется. Жан проводил ее спину взглядом, благословляя природу, создавшую такое прекрасное создание.  
  
Эрен помахал ладонью перед его глазами:  
  
— Решил сменить ориентацию?  
  
Жан оценивающе смерил его с головы до пят. Эрен стоял без рубашки, в одних только посеревших штанах разведки, которые точно облегали рельефные мускулы на длинных ногах и круглой заднице.  
  
— Надо пересмотреть твое поведение, — Жану стоило огромных усилий притворно вздохнуть, а не немедленно придвинуть Эрена за талию, чтобы укусить за нижнюю губу.  
  
— Вот как, — он задумчиво жевал эти самые губы. — Тогда я тоже. Ну, подумаю. Знаешь, интересно, кто быстрее клюнет: Арно или Алейна?  
  
— Да ты извращенец, — прошептал Жан в его рот. — Ебанутый на всю голову.  
  
Эрен улыбнулся и медленно ответил на поцелуй, и после этого окружающий мир перестал волновать Жана.  
  
~~~


	10. Часть II. Глава 9 — Это его Эрен

Тибо накрыл стол прямо во дворе, где к тому времени собралось человек десять зевак. Фабрис и Фабьен наперегонки сгоняли птицу в сарай, Эрен и Арно выносили стулья, Жан помогал Алейне с едой, а Тибо развлекал заглянувших соседей, рассказывая, какие замечательные пожаловали к ним гости. Половину из подслушанного Жан впервые слышал. О себе он, например, узнал, что является младшим сыном в семье пчеловодов, мечтавшим с пеленок путешествовать по миру, а Эрен — бастард увядающего королевского рода, вынужденный сбежать из дому.  
  
Алейна была очень приятной девушкой. Даже находиться рядом с ней в одной комнате доставляло удовольствие. Она была молчаливой большую часть времени и с удовольствием слушала рассказы Жана, кивая, улыбаясь и вставляя в нужных местах восклицания. Говорила она только о своих братьях и историях, в которые с ними попадала. Ее родня скучать не давала, и для Алейны больше ничего не нужно было.   
  
Все сели обедать, когда наступил вечер. Веранда не вмещала всех желающих послушать их истории, и даже большой двор семьи Брандо оказался тесным. Собралось наверняка почти всё село.  
  
Десятки открытых ртов ловили каждое слово Жана и Эрена.   
  
В маленьких деревеньках и новости были соответствующих размеров, поэтому появление путешественников с возом информации на год вперед обеспечивало темами для разговоров. Эти люди никогда не выходили и не выйдут за пределы своего дома дальше, чем за повитухой в соседнюю деревню. Они крепко привязаны к земле, к родным, к стабильному завтрашнему дню, в котором будут эти земля и дорогие люди. Когда Жан начинал им завидовать, он под столом проводил ладонью по ноге Эрена. Его завтрашний день никогда не будет стабильным, но поэтому ценность сегодняшнего дня возрастала в миллион раз.  
  
— Эрен, — прошептал он, едва щеколда на двери заехала в паз, и немедленно запустил руку под футболку. — Я так тебя хочу, что сойду с ума.  
  
Лампу они не зажигали, им хватало лунного света, рассеянного по темной комнате. Эрен проехался пальцами по загривку Жана, притягивая ближе для поцелуя.  
  
— Заткнись, и давай уже трахаться.  
  
Низ живота подводило от его голоса, от произнесенных им грязных слов, от жара горячей кожи, от всего Эрена, который сейчас принадлежал ему одному. Жан путался в одежде, пытаясь скорее скинуть ее, вгрызался в кожу жадными поцелуями, и пока они спотыкались по пути к расстеленному лежаку, порывался отыметь его прямо на полу.  
  
— Хочу, чтоб ты кричал, — сказал Жан, стягивая с Эрена трусы. Тот опомнился, перестал тяжело вздыхать, и схватился за ускользающее белье.  
  
— Охренел? Я буду сегодня сверху, — из полулежачего положения он резко перекатился и придавил Жана. А затем уткнулся носом в ткань трусов, вдохнул и вобрал ее губами. Жан, сцепив зубы, выругался, а когда посмотрел на Эрена, оказался парализован почти звериным взглядом. Неужели он был таким даже с Армином? А Жан-то представлял там целомудренные поцелуи и секс только по большим праздникам.  
  
— Я всё равно выебу тебя! А-а-а-а! Титан задери! Сделай так еще!  
  
По губам Эрена скользнул дьявольский оскал, и он приник ртом к трусам, прижимая губами одно яичко и обхватывая пальцами второе. Если в первый их раз Эрен будет сверху, то Жан собирался отыметь его в рот на всю длину.  
  
— Эй, — Эрен снова подполз к груди Жана, прикусывая соски. — Злишься? Не надо…   
  
Он коснулся щеки Жана, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.  
  
— Ты же не знаешь, как с парнями. А я тебе просто покажу.  
  
Отчего у него был такой понимающий взгляд? Под такими взглядами плавился лед и стыла раскаленная сталь. Чтобы ни сказал их обладатель, Жан бы сделал всё, что попросили. Именно в такие моменты Эрен казался старше на много лет — как тогда в замке.  
  
Внутренности облило огнем.   
  
Эрен. Эрен. Эрен. Эрен. Эрен… Это его Эрен.  
  
Этому Эрену сейчас нужно было подчиниться и полностью отдаться. И только потом, когда он закончит, всадить ему так, чтобы тот увидел все звезды над Синой.  
  
Эрен вылизывал, растягивал, позволял Жану таскать себя за волосы, чтобы глубже взять член в рот. Жан скалился от терпкого удовольствия, ругался, вырывался, но под давлением чужого взгляда сглатывал смирение, разливавшееся по груди едкой беспомощностью. Он принимал в себя Эрена, подмахивал, затем снова кусался и садился сверху, чтобы быть сброшенным и втраханным с зад с такой силой, что тело становилось вязкой жижей. Но Жан всё равно знал, что скоро горячка Эрена пройдет, и наступит его черед усмирять.  
  
Так и случилось. Жан почувствовал выливающуюся из задницы сперму. Эрен накрыл его сверху и втянул в пьяный поцелуй. В тот же момент Жан прикусил его язык и грубо перекинул на спину. Он уже один раз помог себе кончить, но Эрен тогда продолжал яростно вколачиваться, поэтому к моменту его оргазма у Жана снова каменно стояло.  
  
Эрен распластался под ним, раскинув ноги и руки. Длинные волосы разметались по простыням, а осоловелый взгляд с ухмылкой призывал немедленно накинуться и жестко отыметь. Жан вел ладонью по его тяжело вздымающейся груди.  
  
— Что? Хочешь повторить забег? —расслабленная поза Эрена еще ни о чем не говорила — в любой момент он мог выкинуть непредсказуемый финт. Впрочем, легкая победа Жана тоже не устраивала.  
  
— Хочу, — сказал он, выдыхая горячий шепот в лицо, — хочу поставить тебя раком и отыметь до отключки.  
  
— Спорим, что не получится? — уверенная улыбочка только больше выводила из себя. Член начало сводить от желания вставить. Жану надоело препираться, и он заткнул Эрену рот поцелуем.  
  
О, сколько Жан фантазировал о том, каковы эти губы на вкус, каково это —ощущать его кожу под пальцами, что значит слышать ответные короткие выдохи и ловить языком капли смазки на головке. Как он мечтал, чтобы Эрен бился под ним в приступе иступленного удовольствия. Жан не думал, что сосать чужой член будет так приятно. Приятнее только видеть тихо всхлипывающего Эрена, елозящего на постели с поджимающимися от острого удовольствия пальцами ног.  
  
— Жа-а-а-а-ан! — собственное имя из его рта вылетело утробно, низко и насквозь сексуально. Всё нутро ухнуло вниз с самой высокой точки Стен, а член напрягся до максимума. — Хватит лизать, вставляй пальцы!  
  
Жана просить дважды было не нужно. Он плеснул на руки масла, приготовленного еще днем до того, как они отправились отмокать в баню, растер полосу между ягодицами и просунул палец внутрь.  
  
Эрен материл его, пока Жан орудовал пальцами, сначала — недовольно, а потом притих и начал подстраиваться под ритм. Чем разнузданнее был его вид, тем сильнее давила свинцовая тяжесть внизу живота. Когда начало сводить судорогой мизинец, оставшийся незадействованным в горячей дырке Эрена, Жан потерял всякое терпение. Он вздернул его вверх, тот молниеносно среагировал на грубое обращение и вскинул локоть, заехав по ребру. Жан схватил и вторую руку, поднял над головой, больно прикусил плечо, развернул шипящего Эрена спиной к себе и, проехавшись членом по его заднице, примерился и вставил на всю длину.  
  
И вот тут Жан чуть не кончил. Внутри было слишком жарко и тесно. Он дал Эрену время привыкнуть, а сам провел носом по следу собственного укуса на плече. Одна рука еще держала запястья Эрена вверху, а вторая спускалась вниз и гладила живот, обводя впалый пупок и волосяную дорожку. Натянутый как струна Эрен немного разомлел и расслабил анус.  
  
Жан медленно начал двигаться, покачиваясь волной вместе с Эреном. Он закрыл глаза, расплавляясь в электрическом трении тел, поглаживая живот, грудь, бедра, нашептывая на ухо, какой Эрен классный, какой он охуенный внутри и снаружи. Жан до сих пор едва верил в то, что Эрен согласился с ним быть, и собирался приложить все усилия, чтобы Эрен не пожалел.   
  
Он, наверное, шептал признания любви, но это было неважно, поскольку Эрен едва ли воспринимал человеческие слова: он прогибался, быстро насаживаясь на член, хватал ртом воздух и жадно прижимал к себе затылок Жана, задавшегося целью истерзать засосами всю шею. Эрен свободной рукой повел его руку к своему члену. Жан понял жест, но у него были идеи поинтереснее. Он сказал Эрену встать и опереться оспинку лежанки. И когда Эрен всё сделал, Жан, наконец, решил не сдерживаться.  
  
Сначала Эрен мычал. Потом мычание стало обрываться короткими вскриками. Когда Жан немного поменял угол проникновения, Эрен прикусил ладонь, чтобы задавить крик. Жан ухмыльнулся, поймал его ладонь и завел над головой вместе со второй рукой — для надежности.  
  
— Кричи, не сдерживайся, — прохрипел он.  
  
Теперь Жан попеременно то наращивал темп, то сбавлял его, не доходя нескольких секунд до грани. Если бы не желание извести Эрена, он бы сам давно кончил, но тот подбил его наспор, и теперь самой лучшей разрядкой стали только мольбы Эрена.  
  
Жан нащупал его твердый член и начал водить рукой снизу вверх, в ритме собственных толчков. Эрен содрогнулся и начал стонать протяжней, подбадривая «да», «еще», «вот так» и «сильнее». Жан ускорился, вгоняя быстро и до упора, и, ощутив под пальцами пульсацию, сжал член у основания, замедлился и услышал жалобный стон.  
  
— Жан! — надрывное и протяжное «а» подвело спазмом собственные яйца. Он медленно проехался членом туда и обратно. — Пожалуйста, Жан! Закончи! У меня шары скоро лопнут от боли.  
  
— Ну нет. Хочу насмотреться на твои страдания. Да и ты сам хочешь, не правда ли? — Он прикусил Эрену мочку уха, а затем вобрал ее в рот, выпустив язык, и Эрен, охнув, задергался. — Ты ебанутый мазохист…  
  
Ох, как Жана повело. Он уже не понимал, какую чушь городил.  
  
— От мазохиста слышу, — огрызнулся Эрен, сжимая внутри себя член Жана.  
  
Вот сучонок! Жан зарычал и толкнул Эрена на кровать, перевернул на спину, чтобы хоть немного видеть лицо, развел ноги, придвинул за бедра и вошел в растраханную задницу. О, теперь Жан серьезно разозлился и собирался заставить Эрена орать от нестерпимого удовольствия.   
  
Эрен корчился. Эрен метался. Из уголков его глаз выступили полоски слез, а горло хрипело в такт толчкам. Но долгожданных криков он не дождался. Жан остервенело вбивался, и даже не заметил, что Эрен перестал подмахивать.  
  
— Жан… — прохрипел он. Может, сил кричать у него не осталось? — Жан, дай мне кончить… Ж-жа-а-а-ан.  
  
— Скажи. Еще. Раз… — каждое слово сопровождалось толчком. — Мое. Имя.  
  
Не было ничего приятней звука своего имени с его губ.  
  
— Жан… Ох, Жан… да… еще… Жан… пжалста… Жан!  
  
Тяжелое напряжение натягивалось до критической отметки. Он отпустил руки Эрена, крепче вцепившись в его бедра и хаотично начал вдалбливаться. Тот надрачивал себе с тихим всхлипом, а Жан смотрел на него, такого красивого, растрепанного и уязвимого, и кончал внутрь горячими волнами.   
  
О, небеса, это был лучший оргазм в его недолгой сексуальной жизни. Девчонки в Озерном, конечно, блистали своими соблазнительными улыбками и роскошными буферами, но ни одна не смогла зажечь его настолько.  
  
Жан не хотел выходить из Эрена. Тот финишировал чуть позже, негромко вскрикнув и выгнувшись дугой. Жан вытер его живот простыней и лег рядом на бок.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Жан, целуя его в висок.  
  
— Не за что. Ты был неплох, — хохотнул Эрен, удобно укладывая голову на подушку. — Надеюсь, мы никого не разбудили.  
  
— Серьёзно? Да из тебя и звука не выбьешь.   
  
— Прости, — Эрен пожал плечами. — Привык, что в казармах и постоялых дворах тонкие стены.  
  
— Да вы на всю голову тронутые. Вы что, с Армином делали это даже в учебке? — Жан даже представить не мог, где там можно найти уединенный уголок, в который не сунется ни одна любопытная скотина. Еще больше удивляло, как он не заметил отношений этих двоих раньше, ведь уже тогда засматривался на Эрена.  
  
— Представь себе! — Эрен зевнул. — Мы даже занимались сексом, когда за стенкой ночевал капрал Ривай!  
  
— Да гонишь же!  
  
— Зуб даю!  
  
— Ну-ну, допустим, поверю. Только не говори, что Микаса не знала?  
  
О прошлом было так легко говорить, когда одна рука была под головой у Эрена, а другая поглаживала его позвоночник. Эрен закинул ногу поверх его и без видимых неудобств рассказывал, как Микаса отчитывала за каждый малюсенький засос на ключице Армина, грозя ужасами разоблачения. Жан искренне улыбался. Теперь-то он верил, что прошлое Эрена осталось в прошлом.  
  
~~~  
  
Утро встретило их очень прохладно. Трава во дворе серебрилась под морозным солнцем, а непротопленный дом дышал из каждого угла сквозняками. Поэтому Жан с Эреном без зазрения совести натянули свитера под горло и пошли выпрашивать у Алейны теплую воду, чтобы помыться. Вместо Алейны на кухне встретился Арно, который осматривал их столь пристально, что Жана кольнула паранойя. Арно покривился и предложил сходить сначала за дровами.   
  
Алейна пришла с бидоном теплого козьего молока, когда печка начала раскаляться. Жан и Эрен смущенно зарумянились от ее благодарностей, а сидевший за столом Арно, закинув ногу на ногу, хмыкнул в стакан.  
  
Потекли рутинные заботы: покормить скот, приготовить еды, прибраться в доме, закрепить прогибающиеся половицы, съездить за сеном, помыть лошадей, снова покормить скот, убраться в коровнике, приготовить еды… В походах Жан уставал гораздо меньше, хотя за плечами был двухпудовый рюкзак. Даже то, что им помогал Арно с близнецами, не уменьшало наваливающейся каменной усталости. Тибодовольно улыбался, и как-то за ужином предложил гостям сходить в баню. Жан был вымотан, что без задней мысли согласился, и ошибку осознал, когда снова увидел раздевающегося Эрена с недвусмысленными синяками по всему телу.  
  
К счастью, Тибо был подслеповат, поэтому неудобных вопросов не последовало.   
  
— Ты чего ржал в бане, идиот? — спросил Жан, укладываясь под одеяло.  
  
— Над тобой, над кем же еще, — Эрен сложил штаны и нырнул к нему, — Ты же видел, Тибо здесь почти местный староста.   
  
Как выяснилось старик хотел извлечь выгоду из их присутствия и раскрутил на душевные признания. И Жан прокололся на своих скромных целительских успехах. Стоило Тибо огорчиться отсутствию лекарей в Хантли, как он принялся заверять, что зимой ему заняться будет нечем, и он может помочь в меру сил.  
  
— Меня завербовали в рабство, а ты даже пальцем не пошевелил!  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — Эрен положил руку на его задницу, после того, как Жан крепко выразил недовольство к коварным старикашкам. — Разве плохо помогать людям, которые тебя кормят-поют?  
  
Жан пробормотал что-то про места, где он видел благотворительность, но его сморила такая усталость, что ответный смех Эрена он услышал, уже проваливаясь в сон.  
  
После утренней рутины Тибо повел их на окраину села. Дом, в котором им предстояло зимовать, был таким же крепким, с толстыми стенами, и напоминал сторожевую башенку. Высокое крыльцо, маленький сарайчик сбоку, колодец во дворе, вытянутые окна и черная дыра на полкрыши.   
  
Жан увидел, как стремительно побелело лицо Эрена. Размеры дыры были похожи на дыры в домах, окружавших стену Роза. Он незаметно положил руку Эрену на поясницу.  
  
— Жил тута один балбес, — продолжал Тибо, увлекшись активной жестикуляцией. — Совсем был глухой. Ты ему про гусей, а он тебе — про весенний паводок. Он ремонт учинил, да полез на крышу, забыв укрепить балки… Мы махаем, мол спускайся, окаянный, а он улыбается и молотком работает… так с этим молотком и похоронили, пусть земля ему пухом, ибо вцепился так, что выдернуть можно было только с пальцами.  
  
Жан хохотнул, а спина Эрена расслабилась.  
  
~~~  
  
Как пролетело две недели, Жан и сам не заметил.   
  
Вставали они с солнцем, и с ним же падали замертво. Сил на что-то, кроме редких поцелуев, не оставалось. Жан, когда не помогал Эрену, принимал своих первых больных дома у Брандо, а Эрен руководил отстройкой крыши, иногда балуя вертевшуюся под домом малышню сказками. Герои его сказок носили имена и внешность погибших сослуживцев, с той лишь разницей, что в сказках они неизменно побеждали злых монстров и праздновали победу в волшебных замках.  
  
Наконец, спустя бесконечные две недели, они полностью перенесли вещи в новый дом. К огромному облегчению Жана, в этот день сорвался холодный дождь, и никакого новоселья никто организовывать не стал. Зато поток одиноких селян с гостинцами не прекращался до густых сумерек.  
  
— Ты знаешь, масло надо экономить, — сказал Жан, наваливаясь на плечи сидящего за столом Эрена. Стол придвинули к окну, из которого днем была видна широкая гладь Лезвия. Эрен отвлекался от записей и мог подолгу смотреть на захватывающую панораму горизонта. Сейчас за окном можно было едва разглядеть цветочные узоры деревянных ставен.  
  
— Мне осталось немного, — чиркая карандашом по странице, ответил Эрен. Жан вчитался в написанное. Эрен рассуждал о взаимосвязи болезней у людей и животных с необычным составом речной воды. Жан недавно делился с Эреном о том, что приходившие к нему жаловались на боль в животе, но не задумывался о причинах, просто давал настойку, похожую на ту, что готовил для себя и Эрена в первые дни после спуска к берегам Лезвия. А Эрен, похоже, внимательнее относился к деталям.   
  
Если подумать, Тибо как-то жаловался, что скотина снова вялая и гадит с кровью. Но тогда смертельно уставший Жан больше беспокоился, как поскорее добраться до кровати, и не придал значения словам. Но теперь подумал, что стоит сказать, чтобы лучше прожаривали рыбу с мясом и не злоупотребляли сырой водой. И вообще, неплохо бы потом почитать записи Эрена для общего развития: всё равно зима долгая, а почерк у него красивый, с заостренными витками и непривычной последовательностью написания знаков — любоваться, как он выводит линии, одно удовольствие.  
  
— Идем спать? — голос Эрен вырвал его из гипнотического транса.  
  
Жан согласно промычал, неохотно оторвался от его теплых плеч и потушил лампу.  
  
Эрен Йегер был таким удивительным человеком, что Жан не мог поверить собственному счастью. Он крепче обнял его за живот и провел носом вдоль шеи. Солоноватый запах Эрена успокаивал, поэтому он поцеловал его в затылок и пожелал спокойной ночи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт-иллюстрация от невероятной Yukihara Shira <333  
> http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/fulsajz2.1434213452.png


	11. Часть II. Глава 10 — Место силы

Зимы были здесь не просто холодные, они были ураганные. И в одно прекрасное утро Жан увидел наметенный под самые окна снег. (А окна, надо сказать, располагались на высоте двух метров). Ему с Эреном пришлось до самого обеда расчищать тропку к главной сельской дороге и только там обнаружить, что никто этим не парился: все для ходьбы использовали деревянные дощечки, привязанные к ногам, которые не давали проваливаться в стылые сугробы. В Стенах, находившихся южнее, снега выпадало в разы меньше, поэтому необходимости в так называемых лыжах не было.

Серхат и Эльда — их новые знакомые, приходившиеся одногодками близнецам Брандо — катались со смеху, пока учили Эрена и Жана ездить на лыжах.

Это не могло быть сложнее, чем освоение УПМ, думал Жан, но то ли лыжи попались кривые, то ли природа подарила ему особый талант наезжать лыжей на лыжу даже в накатанных полосах. Утешало только, что у Эрена дела обстояли не лучше: его ноги разъезжались то в продольный шпагат, то в поперечный, и спасала только боевая растяжка.

— А пойдемте сегодня ночью на озеро! — предложил Фабьен. Жан уже научился отличать их по родинкам над губами (у Фабьена — справа, у Фабриса — слева) и манере речи (быстрой — у Фабьена и размеренной — у Фабриса). — Папа говорил, что сегодня появятся огненные змеи!

— Точно! — хлопнул в ладоши Серхат. Его кожа даже зимой не теряла своей смуглости, выделяя яркие зеленые глаза. — Мама мне тоже говорила, что видела змей сегодня ночью, но они были далеко.

— Огненные змеи? — спросил Эрен, поднимаясь с колен и отряхивая рукавицы.

— Это бывает каждую зиму! — Эльда помогла встать и теперь смахивала снег с его спины. — Феи выпускают небесных змей, которые гуляют по небу несколько дней!

— Это не феи делают! — возразил Серхат. — Феи только в сказках. Правда, Эрен?

— Я никогда фей не видел.

— Они есть! — Эльда в сравнении с Алейной вообще красавицей не была. На взгляд Жана, она проигрывала даже морщинистому, как моченое яблоко, лицу старика Тибо. Нос у нее был картошкой, а круглое лицо было исполосовано шрамами от оспы. При этом у Эльды хватало наглости обхаживать Эрена! Его Эрена!

— Они есть, потому что выпускают огненных змей! — Она показала Серхату язык.

— Бесспорное доказательство, — уныло заметил Серхат, наверняка, не первый год слушавший подобные доводы.

— Так что — идёте с нами? — Фабрис осторожно коснулся локтя Жана.

Озеро называлось Слезой и находилось в пяти лигах от села. Они, отужинав, вышли за пару часов до заката, чтобы Эрен, едва совладавший с лыжами, мог успевать за ребятами.

— Это что — церковь там? — спросил Жан, опираясь на выставленные вперед палки. Слеза оказалась не просто огромной — гигантской. Ее противоположный берег едва белел у горизонта. Но самым невероятным было то, что посреди озера стоял небольшой остров, в центре которого возвышалась церковь.

— Конечно, — воскликнул кто-то из близнецов: в тусклом отсвете ледяной поверхности было не разглядеть родинок. — Это же место силы!

— Чего-чего? Какое еще… — Жан боялся услышать очередную глупость про фей, но тут наконец подполз на лыжах Эрен, и Жан едва успел подставить плечо, чтоб тот не свалился.

— Красота! — выдал запыхавшийся Эрен, улыбаясь с силой тысячи солнц.

Дорога далась ему нелегко — ноги и руки тряслись. А ведь предстоял еще обратный путь! Но Эрену было плевать. Он смотрел на лед, зеркально отражавший мерцающие песчинки неба, а Жан, смотревший на отражение этого блеска в его глазах, был близок к остановке сердца. Только ради этого момента стоило три часа тащиться в морозную ночь на гребаных лыжах, слушая споры о феях.

— Что вы там говорили про места силы? — Эрен еще выдыхал облачка пара, но уже перестал опираться на Жана.

— Мне дед говорил, — Серхат отстегивал лыжи от сапог, — что давным-давно жили люди, которые могли летать, превращаться в животных или других людей. В общем, умели много из того, что никто сейчас не может. И вот, когда этим людям надо было сделать очень сильное колдовство, они приходили в места силы. И со временем они там строили такие церкви.

— Врешь ты всё! — Эльда сняла лыжи и воткнула их в снег. — Человек умеет только стареть. Никто не умеет превращаться в другого человека! Даже места силы не помогут.

— Если я вру, то феи твои выеденного яйца не стоят! А мой дед хотя бы книжки умеет читать. Не то что твоя мама!

Иногда Жану казалось, что этим людям было не пятнадцать, а от силы десять лет.

— Ребята, вы идете или нет? — крикнули близнецы и, хохоча, соскользнули на лед.

— Эй! Что, вот так по озеру и пойдем? — Жан не доверял прозрачному как стеклышко льду.

— Да ладно тебе, Жан! — позвал уже спустившийся Эрен. — Тут лед толщиной с полметра, не меньше! — Для подтверждения своих слов он попрыгал на месте.

Жан застыл как вкопанный. Да что ж это такое?! Он, член спецотряда Ривая, Жан Кирштайн (сорок шесть титанов в одиночку, семнадцать — в команде) боится пройти полкилометра по льду, способному выдержать семьдесят скачущих килограмм Эрена Йегера? Пфе! Да как два пальца облизать!

Серхат с ребятами уже отошли довольно далеко и играли в игру на самое долгое эхо. Жан сделал несколько осторожных шагов, но Эрен потерял терпение и, схватив его за руку, потащил за собой. Жан трусливо заскользил, сопротивляясь движению, но в итоге приземлился на колени, нос к носу столкнувшись с антрацитовой бездной.

Приглядевшись, он увидел замерзшие пузырьки на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Мощные силы природы сковали воздух глубоко во льду. И неужели, Жан боялся, что сможет проломить этот монолит?

— Пойдем, — Эрен протянул руку, и Жан крепко схватился за нее.

Остров был маленьким, и церковь занимала всю его площадь. Когда бы ее ни возвели, строители постарались на совесть: винтовая лестница до сих пор выглядела устойчивой. Правда, крыша главной башни была частично разрушена, и колокол лежал брюхом кверху у самого края, но в целом это была идеальная смотровая площадка.

— Скоро начнется! — Эльда приплясывала то ли от нетерпения, то ли от холода.

Жан с Эреном сели перевести дыхание на поваленную колону и несколько долгих минут смотрели на беззвучно мигающие звезды спина к спине. Серхат, близнецы и Эльда тоже притихли. И на какое-то время Жану показалось, что они с Эреном здесь только вдвоем под темным небосводом, разбавленным молочными пятнами далеких светил.

— Гляди, Жан! — позвал Эрен. Жан обернулся и увидел это.

Из черного горизонта к ним стремительно ползла извивающаяся разноцветная змея. Она приближалась, как пожар, и вот уже пролетела над головой и устремилась в бледную позолоту горизонта, перекатывая за собой многочисленные кольца. Близнецы восторженно вздыхали, Эльда размахивала руками, дирижируя парадом огненных змей.

Изумрудный, багровый, ультрамариновый — черно-белая пустыня превратилась в радужную долину. Лицо Эрена тоже переливалось десятками оттенков. Он улыбался и вертел головой, желая ухватить разом картину неба и земли. И Жан вдруг понял, что все эти чудеса планеты были ему неинтересны. Они всегда меркли рядом с одним единственным, безумно притягательным и безмерно любимым чудом с улыбкой от уха до уха.

Они встретились взглядами, и дыхание снова перехватило: каким же Эрен был в этот момент красивым.

Все были слишком заняты огненным змеем, чтобы обратить внимание на Жана, притянувшего его за талию и целовавшего жадно-жадно, до головокружения, будто никогда этого не делал. Лицо Эрена того стоило. В нем плескалась такая сложная гамма эмоций, что всех познаний Жана не хватило, чтобы расшифровать. Он отступил так же быстро, как и приблизился. Щеки горели, несмотря на зашкаливающий мороз.

Кто-то снова включил звук, и Жан теперь слышал, как ребята обсуждали дальнейшие планы. Вариант, включавший возвращение домой, нравился ему больше всего. День был выматывающим, и Жан хотел поскорее оказаться в теплых стенах наедине с Эреном и сделать ему роскошнейший массаж.

— Эрен, так что? — спросила Эльда.

Эрен отвернулся к горизонту и не ответил.

— Да идем уже домой, покатаетесь на обратном пути до берега, — к Жану вернулось привычное раздражение.

— Но мы больше не сможем посмотреть!

— Я замерз, устал и хочу есть! Вы как хотите, а я пошел, пока не налетела буря.

— Действительно, Эльда. Мы можем потом вернуться, — Серхат примиряюще выставил ладони. — То, что сейчас ветра нет, не значит, что его не будет всю ночь.

— Отлично, — надулась Эльда, но быстро переключилась на Эрена. — Эрен, ты идешь?

Эрен вздрогнул.

— Нет… нет…

Что-то в его голосе не понравилось Жану.

— Нет… — Эрен невидяще отступал назад. Туда, где заканчивалась колокольня.

— Эрен! — Жан, расталкивая ребят, рванул к нему. — Стой! Упадешь!

Но оглохший Эрен стремительно отступал к краю. Еще секунда, и нога Эрена сделала шаг в пустоту, а затем сам Эрен растворился в воздухе.

Жан упал на колени у самого края и посмотрел вниз — голые кусты, камни и лед, все еще мерцающий всеми цветами радуги — и никакого тела внизу. Жан сжал рукавицами сухой снег.

Проклятье! Долбаные иллюзии! Вся маленькая душа Жана Кирштайна чуть не покинула его, когда он понял, что не успеет поймать Эрена.

Близнецы подползли к Жану и тоже посмотрели вниз, но испуганный Серхат отогнал их подальше.

— Где Эрен! — Эльда носилась туда-сюда. — Что с ним случилось?! О небеса, это все злые духи! Это они виноваты!

Серхат потрогал плечо Жана и тихо спросил:

— Что случилось? Мне могло показаться, но Эрен будто…

— Я не знаю, — обрубил Жан.

В голове вращались шестеренки. Он вспоминал все, что слышал от Эрена об «иллюзиях»: опасные, непредсказуемые и нестабильные. Они обычно возвращали в прошлое, но Эрен никогда не знал, когда и где его выбросит обратно. Это могло значить, что Эрен мог появиться в любой момент где угодно, и идти искать его — всё равно, что искать в стоге сена иглу, которой может там и не быть.

Грандиозно!

— Нет, это были призраки, — убеждал кто-то из близнецов Эльду. — Я читал про них книжку! Призраки забирали людей, чтобы пообщаться с ними. Но они не убивали!

— Это была сказка, Фабьен!

— А вдруг они сейчас вернутся и заберут кого-то из нас?

— Может пойдем отсюда?

— Но Эрен…

— Эрен вернется, — твердо сказал Жан.

Он не знал, откуда у него столько уверенности. Ему было известно только одно: Эрен, герой прошлой войны, не сдастся каким-то иллюзиям, призракам, духам — кем или чем бы это ни было.

Но Жану предстояло еще долгое время напоминать себе об этом.

~~~

Эрен пришел в себя посреди белой пустыни. Снег застилал глаза, сковывал ноги, забивался во все щели и обжигал открытую кожу. Но разгулявшаяся буря пугала его меньше всего.

Эрену было плохо. Кто-то словно оторвал кусок сердца и вместо него всадил ледяные осколки. Эрен чувствовал, словно потерял что-то важное, но что именно, вспомнить не мог — последним воспоминанием был зловеще мерцающий серебряный шар иллюзии, подбирающийся к нему.

От боли хотелось свернуться в комочек и рыдать, пока силы окончательно не покинут. Воспоминания были запечатаны за семью замками, но эмоции крыли от них по самое не хочу. Это было так несправедливо.

Стоять на месте не имело смысла, и Эрен просто пошел вперед. Куда — не важно. Всё равно вокруг шипела непроходимая завеса снега. Шагать было трудно, он утопал в снегу по пояс. Позади была только белая смерть, впереди тоже не было ничего, кроме неизвестности, но, по крайней мере, на борьбу с природой уходили все усилия, и обращать внимание на обжигающую боль в груди не оставалось возможности.

В какой-то момент резко потемнело. Возможно, он на какое-то время все же отключился, а возможно, буря разыгралась еще сильнее. Эрен по привычке продолжал бороться со снежными сугробами. Он уже перестал чувствовать холод, перестал чувствовать усталость, даже ноги он перестал ощущать. И едва мог понять, идет он или стоит. Перед глазами был только наливающийся синевой снег, задувающий то слева, то справа, то порывами колыхающий Эрена, как безжизненную травинку.

Сумрачная серость назревала все более темными оттенками, и, наконец, Эрен просто ослеп в чернильной темноте, где не было ничего, кроме оглушающих завываний ветра.

Голова уткнулась во что-то твердое, мешая двигаться вперед. Эрен поднялся с колен и нащупал выступ, за которым следовал еще один.

Ступеньки! Настоящие! И даже если нет, Эрену было все равно. Это могло быть настоящее убежище, а мог быть предсмертный бред — в любом случае кошмар вот-вот обещал закончиться.

В Эрене проснулось воодушевление, и он рывком вскарабкался наверх и уперся в дверь. Та тяжело поддалась. Он ввалился в темное помещение и растянулся на полу, упоенно притираясь щекой к пыльному деревянному полу. Подступающая пустота заволакивала зрение, но из захлестывающего обморока выдернул голос из темноты:

— Эрен?

Такой знакомый, немного охрипший спросонья, но безумно родной. Он напомнил о позабытой боли.

— Жан, — хотел сказать Эрен, но с губ сорвался хрип.

Эрен как никогда в жизни был счастлив услышать Жана. Из-за идиотской иллюзии он думал, что потерял его навсегда. Он думал, что останется там, в пустоте, забытый и потерявший все на свете, потому что ничего дороже глупого и безнадежно влюбленного Жана у него не осталось.

Жан мгновенно оказался рядом, помог подняться и закрыл дверь. Вьюга тут же стихла, и о ней теперь напоминало только тихое царапание в дверь.

— Эрен, — Жан прижал его к себе так сильно, что Эрен не мог сделать и вдоха.

Тепло пробиралось под кожу, терпкий запах пота и горьких трав возвращал к реальности. Эрен в безопасности, холод и пустота позади.

Жан помог ему пересесть на стул и зажег лампу.

— Тебя не было четыре дня, — говорил он, стягивая с Эрена одежду. — Мне пришлось заставить ребят молчать. Все остальные думают, что ты болеешь. Но эти свихнувшие девицы ломались в дверь проведать тебя. Пиздец, едва прогнал их. Рассказал про вирусы, иммунитет и инкубационный период…

Слабый свет позволил немного рассмотреть друг друга. Эрен догадывался, что выглядит ужасно, но и Жан был не в лучшей форме. Он весь ссутулился, залегшие под глазами тени сгодились бы для еще одной пары глаз, а руки дрожали и путались в пуговицах и веревках.

Жан, ворча, уложил его на лежанку, укрыл всеми доступными одеялами и засуетился у печи, подбрасывая дрова в тлеющие угольки. Затем был теплый чай и объятия, в которых Эрена окончательно сморило в глубокий сон.

~~~

Зима показалась Эрену слишком короткой, чтобы соскучиться по путешествиям. И даже заверения старика Тибо о поздней весне утешали слабо. Этого времени было мало, чтобы заново узнать Жана.

Короткие северные дни протекали в кругу односельчан, под всякими предлогами звавших в гости послушать истории, а долгие ночи были предоставлены им одним.

Они с плохо скрываемой жадностью изучали друг друга: делились детскими воспоминаниями, до хрипоты обсуждали хроники, устраивали снежные поединки, упоенно ссорились (и так же упоенно мирились) и подолгу не вылезали из постели — но едва ли уставали друг от друга.

И пусть Эрен не мог дать определения их отношениям, но точно знал, что Жан давно переступил дружескую черту, поравнявшись с Микасой и Армином. Жану, конечно же, он этого не говорил. Да и зачем, если он просто был счастлив?

~~~

Их вышла провожать вся деревня. Все, кто был склонен к сантиментам, не отказывали себе ни в чем. Эрен не хотел давать надежд, что однажды вернется. Он уже скучал по этим людям, но встречи и расставания были частью выбранной им кочевой жизни.

Торжественность события нарушил Арно, который вместо пожатия подошел и врезал Эрену в глаз. На искреннее «За что?» засмеялся даже Жан. А Арно решил, что констатировать очевидное выше его достоинства, поэтому попросил прощения и последовал примеру остальных — пожал руку.

Чувствовать оттягивающие за плечами рюкзаки было приятно. Сочная зеленая трава неохотно приминалась под ногами. Следующей остановкой должна была стать соседняя деревня Вудсток, где был маленький разведывательный пункт. А после Вудстока был только один курс — на море.

А пока слева тихо текла река, справа пригревало солнце, рядом плечом к плечу вышагивал Жан, а впереди лежала недостижимая линия сине-зеленого горизонта.

~~~

Часть II - Конец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще одна иллюстрация от Yukihara Shira -http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/fulsajz3.1434222034.png  
> Северные сияния очень притягательны. Жаль, что Жан так и не смог этого оценить)


	12. Часть III. Глава 11 — Давний друг

Сколько себя Армин помнил, он никогда не был жаворонком. Утренние подъемы давались тяжело, напоминая о тщетности бытия и ущербности общественного устройства. Подъем, завтрак, тренировка и работа — такой здесь был порядок. Разведывательный пункт Вудстока соблюдал строгую дисциплину. И даже те, кто не отправлялся каждую весну в путешествия, принимали участие в предписанном распорядке.  
  
— Армин? Ты уже? — Хаким, его друг и летописец, заглянул проследить за его пробуждением.   
  
Армин мог засиживаться за чертежами до поздней ночи, увлекаясь конструированием разнообразных машин. В мечтах эти машины поднимали его высоко в небо, а в реальности — упрощали вспахивание земли, автоматически подавали корм свиньям и поднимали воду из колодца по деревянным трубам. Но со всеми своими талантами Армин мог легко забыть про сон, еду и гигиену. Поэтому Хаким был его персональной нянькой и другом.  
  
Хакиму было всего семнадцать, но он был плечистей и выше Армина. Его смуглая кожа, сросшиеся брови и серьёзный взгляд обманывали окружающих, считавших, что Хакиму не меньше двадцати лет.   
  
Хаким цепко оглядел Армина, сидевшего на краю кровати в позе мыслителя.  
  
— Тогда доброе утро! Зарядка сегодня на заднем дворе.  
  
— Утро, да… — вздохнул Армин и прошлепал босыми ногами к окну, чтобы впустить свежий ветерок.  
  
Хаким предпочитал слово делу, но с удовольствием поддерживал любые беседы и о путешествиях. Так он и сдружился с Армином, у которого и друзей толком не было: все парни его возраста уже строили свои дома и растили детей. Правда, Хаким, в отличие от Армина, второй год ходил в путешествия.  
  
Армин вздохнул.  
  
Когда он пришел к Свенду, главному путешественнику Вудстока, то с порога попросил взять только на бумажную работу. Армин не чувствовал в себе сил преодолевать огромные расстояния с грузом в двадцать килограмм за спиной и работой летописца был всецело доволен.  
  
Разведывательный пункт размещался в самом высоком здании Вудстока. Ранее это была церковь, но под началом у Свенда они заделали дыры в крыше, отодрали плесень со стен, облагородили прилегающий сад и обустроили свой маленький общественный штаб. Летом ходили в путешествия, а зимой следили за порядком.   
  
Из комнаты Армина открывался отличный вид на деревню и плетущееся за ней русло Лезвия. Вообще у Армина где-то был собственный дом, оставшийся от родителей, но Армин забыл, где. В деревне оставалось много брошенных домов, и когда Армин обзаведется женой, он займет любой из имеющихся.  
  
Он умылся в тазу, стараясь не обращать внимания на угрюмое отражение в воде, оделся и спустился по лабиринту лестниц в трапезную. Хаким оставил еду в миске под крышкой. Ее уже обсели три кота и пристально следили, как Армин ее открывает. Рыба под крышкой объясняла многое. Армин прогнал с котов со стола, но те все равно продолжили его гипнотизировать, запрыгнув на соседний стол.  
  
На заднем дворе собрались все — все восемь человек их разведпункта. Хаким махнул ему рукой, показывая на свободное возле себя место. Свенд, высокий мужчина с идеальной осанкой, недовольно скривил губы. Уважавший силу и дисциплину, он невысоко ценил таланты Армина.  
  
— Привет, — шепнул Армин, поравнявшись с Хакимом.   
  
— Слышал новость?  
  
Армин покачал головой. Кроме Хакима, мелких мышей и котов, ему утром никто не встретился. В Вудстоке, как в любой маленькой деревне, происходило не так много событий, поэтому любая ярмарочная ссора быстро становилась достоянием общественности.  
  
— Вчера пришли путешественники…  
  
— Внимание, отр-р-ряд! — проревел Свенд. — Р-равняйсь!  
  
На десяток кругов вокруг сада они прервали разговор.   
  
— Что еще за путешественники? — Армин отдыхал после захода на пресс. Хаким держал его ноги.  
  
— Помнишь те слухи о гостях в Хантли?  
  
Армин кивнул. Бабки всю зиму судачили о переселенцах с юга. Один был беглым слугой, а другой — горным пастухом. К началу весны бабки переженили их на всех незамужних дочерях, а истории о любовных похождениях стали любимой темой обсуждения. А всего-то осенью к ним за гвоздями приехал старший сын Тибо и рассказал про двух парней, попросившихся к ним на зимовку.  
  
— Это оказалось правдой! Они действительно зимовали в Хантли. И теперь они у нас! Вчера вечером остановились в доме сапожника. А сегодня собирались к нам.  
  
— А откуда они?  
  
— Ниоткуда! Понимаешь, это настоящие путешественники. Живут в дороге.  
  
Армин восхищенно вздохнул.  
  
Чужаки в Вудстоке появились только однажды — пришли с соседних восточных земель. От них Армин узнал, что бывают люди, которые годами скитаются, нигде надолго не задерживаясь.   
  
— Представляешь, сколько они видели?  
  
Армин замотал головой. Если путешественники придут, Свенд наверняка позовет всех. По крайней мере, летописцев точно.  
  
— Как думаешь, надолго они к нам? — спросил он, вернувшись к упражнению.  
  
— Не знаю. Но, надеюсь, он не упрячет их в темницу для допросов, — рассмеялся Хаким.  
  
Все знали, что глава разведпункта был своеобразен в общении. Он быстро соображал, когда на него несся табун лошадей, но медленно — когда кухарка звала поздним вечером на чай. Поэтому летописцы, в частности Хаким (потому что Армин говорил слишком длинными предложениями), были его переводчиками.  
  
После тренировки их всех распустили, но Армину и Хакиму Свенд велел через полчаса прийти в его комнату, являвшуюся и кабинетом, и залом совещаний, и общественной приемной одновременно.   
  
Они с Хакимом взволнованно топтались у двери. Армин успел несколько раз поправить жилетку на светлой рубашке и вычесать из челки несколько волосин. Хаким в своей темной длинной тунике выглядел как человек, собравшийся поздороваться с богом. Наконец Армин постучал в дверь.  
  
На стенах кабинета Свенда висели карты, трофейные головы овцебыков, песцов, медведей, а к самой дальней стенке были отодвинуты кровать и шкаф с вещами. Большую часть комнаты занимал овальный стол, усыпанный линейками, циркулями и картами.  
  
— Это наши летописцы, — Свенд впустил их и представил сидящим на лавке мужчинам. — Хаким и Армин. Они наш ум, честь и совесть. Знают много… Эм, что-то не так?  
  
Армин тоже посмотрел на гостей. У того, что был ближе, было вытянутое лицо и светлые волосы, затянутыев хвост на затылке. А у второго — сердце екнуло —длинные каштановые пряди, свисающие до плеч и невероятные зеленые глаза — как те яркие стеклышки в витражахна первом этаже разведпункта.  
  
— Все в порядке, — сказал второй, отрицая явно написанное у него на лице потрясение. — Рад знакомству.  
  
Он встал поздороваться, и Армин почувствовал волнение совсем другого толка. Сердце заколотилось в груди, а во рту пересохло, когда мужчина протянул руку.  
  
— Эрен. Рад встрече, Армин, — он ободряюще улыбнулся, и Армин пропал в теплоте его взгляда.  
  
— Я тоже, — смутился он.  
  
Эрен протянул руку, и Армин ответил на рукопожатие — уверенное, крепкое, от которого бежали приятные мурашки по спине. Странно было замечать такие мелочи при встрече, но Армин ничего поделать не мог. С каждой секундой стоящий перед ним человек заставлял его сердце биться чаще.  
  
— Жан, — произнес более высокий мужчина и, больше ничего не добавив, сел на место. Вот его рукопожатие было самым обычным. Может, Армину показалось?  
  
Они с Хакимом сели напротив. Армин продолжал разглядывать Эрена и заметил, как Жан украдкой коснулся руки, а тот в ответ слабо улыбнулся и кивнул Жану. Почему Армин все это видел? Он даже прозевал вопрос Хакима.  
  
Эрен и Жан были удивительными. Армин восхищался местами, которые они видели, но больше его поразила легкость, с которой они рассказывали о путешествиях.   
  
— Жизнь в дороге — какая она? — спросил он.  
  
— Свободная, — Эрен посмотрел в широкое окно. — Я мечтал об этом всю жизнь. У меня была книжка о чудесах со всего мира, и я их всех хотел посмотреть.  
  
— Нет ничего лучше, чем исполнить свою мечту, — кивнул Армин.  
  
— Действительно, — Жан странно посмотрел на Эрена. — Только чего стоит мечта идиота?  
  
— Да подороже, чем лошадиная мечта о сахаре!  
  
— Зато доступней, и страдать не надо.  
  
— Конечно же, страдания — привилегия развитых существ.  
  
— Страдания для слабаков, способных думать только жопой.  
  
— Да ты же про себя говоришь!  
  
— Твою мать, Йегер!  
  
— Шуток не понимаешь, Кирштайн?  
  
Они перебрасывались колкостями, словно мячами. Насторожившийся Свенд готовился их разнимать, а Армин только рассмеялся. Эти ребята точно стоили друг друга.  
  
~~~  
  
— Армин! — его позвали, когда он выходил к соседке за молоком.  
  
Армин обернулся и увидел, как Эрен сбегал со ступенек разведпункта. Их с Жаном разместили в одной из немногих свободных комнат.   
  
Поскольку времени на карты не осталось, решено было посвятить весь завтрашний день бумажной работе, хотя Армин с удовольствием послушал еще историй.  
  
— Ты куда? — спросил Эрен.  
  
— На ужин будет молочная каша, а молока нет, — Армин показал пустой бидон.  
  
— Можно я с тобой? — Эрен спрятал руки в карманы и виновато улыбнулся.  
  
Армин просто не мог в этот момент думать об отказе и кивнул.  
  
— Ты давно здесь живешь?  
  
На улице темнело, солнце отбрасывало свет только на высокие крыши, но Армин все равно видел Эрена и не мог отвести глаз.  
  
— Сколько себя помню. У нас здесь была небольшая семья. Я жил с родителями и дедушкой. А потом родители погибли, — Армин не понимал, почему его тянет рассказать о себе человеку, которого он знает всего несколько часов. Эрен по какой-то причине располагал к искренности.   
  
— Их повозка сорвалась с обрыва реки, а течение здесь опасное. Похоронить мы с дедом так и не смогли… А дед…он умер сам от старости. А как насчет твоих родителей, Эрен? Ты же не всегда путешествовал?  
  
Армин с трудом представлял, что заставляло других людей навсегда покидать дом. Он хоть и мечтал путешествовать, но не обладал достаточной решительностью, а навязываться Свенду не хотелось (впрочем, тот все равно возиться с ним не стал бы).  
  
— Действительно, — Эрен шел, развернувшись к нему вполоборота. — Я родом из большого города далеко на юге отсюда. Мы жили с родителями и приемной сестрой. Но потом пришла болезнь, только мы с Жаном спаслись.  
  
Эрен давно принял и пережил те события. Он говорил об этом безо всяких эмоций, но совсем не выглядел бесчеловечным ублюдком, которому плевать на смерть близких. Боль оставляет шрамы, а шрамы не исчезают никогда.  
  
— Сочувствую, — Армин положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Тебе пришлось нелегко.  
  
— Спасибо, — Эрен коснулся его руки и снова улыбнулся. И Армин в очередной раз удивился, понимая, что замечает неуловимый налет грусти на его лице.   
  
Они подошли к дому молочницы. Лучащаяся гостеприимством хозяйка покраснела, увидев гостей, и пригласила на чай. Но Эрен сослался на занятость и сказал, что подождет снаружи.  
  
— Нелегко быть среди людей, да? — сказал Армин, глядя, как тот натянуто поблагодарил женщину, убеждая, что ожидание во дворе нисколько его не обидит.  
  
— Вообще-то нет. — Эрен сел на лавочку. Он глядел на проступающие в небе звезды и болтал ногой. — Я люблю общаться. Просто сейчас я хотел прогуляться… по деревне. Посмотреть интересности.  
  
— Ты же был в Хантли всю зиму. Здесь то же самое.  
  
— Люди везде разные, — Эрен посмотрел на него.  
  
Мимо пробежала хохочущая ребятня. Вдогонку им неслись женские крики, угрожавшие отыскать самую длинную лозину. Позади, за высокой изгородью раздавался стук копыт, перезвон колокольчиков, глухое мычание коров.  
  
Они сидели под окном, бросающим теплый свет на их спины. Армину было неуютно под его взглядом. Он пробирался под кожу, затрагивая самые потаенные струны. Это выглядело слишком личным, слишком интимным. Неудивительно, что Армину было страшно.  
  
— У меня что-то на лице? — Армин скрестил ноги и сцепил руки в замок.  
  
— Нет, что ты. Просто очень напоминаешь моего друга, — Эрен сделал паузу. Вздохнул и добавил, — он тоже был очень умным, но смущался от каждого неосторожного слова.  
  
Армин ничем не мог объяснить горечь во рту. Тень, упавшая на лицо Эрена, была темнее прочих. Друг Эрена, скорее всего, остался в том же городе, где и родители.   
  
— Прости, я не хотел, — в горле застрял комок. Надо было взять себя в руки, пока он не расплакался: двадцать ему или двенадцать?   
  
— Знаю, все хорошо. Посмотри на меня, — Эрен протянул к нему руку и заправил за ухо длинную прядь. Всего лишь на мгновение его пальцы коснулись уха, а Армин уже хотел поймать эти пальцы и не отпускать до конца жизни.  
  
— Ты не виноват, Армин. И, даже если считаешь себя виновным, знай, есть кто-то, кто думает иначе.  
  
Армин сглотнул. Его поглотили зеленые глаза и глубокие интонациив голосе. Эрен подбирал именно те слова, которые Армин больше всего хотел услышать. И от этого становилось больно и в то же время сладко.   
  
Армин больше не встретит никого похожего. Не встретит человека, рядом с которым найдется более спокойное и безопасное место во всем мире.  
  
— Вот, Армин, мальчик, держи! — молочница поставила бидон, в крышку которого плеснуло пахучее молоко.  
  
— Спасибо, Дарла! Свенду понравились ваши булочки с творогом, — зубы начали болеть от натужной улыбки. Изнутри пожирала горечь. — Пойдем, Эрен.  
  
— Спасибо, дорогой! Заходите еще! — хозяйка, потирая руки, подмигнула Эрену.  
  
Тот наскоро откланялся и догнал Армина, которому захотелось оказаться подальше от людей, и в первую очередь — от Эрена.   
  
То, что сейчас вертелось на уме, не вписывалось ни в одни привычные рамки. Армин всегда интересовался только девушками. И понимание невозможности дальнейшей жизни без парня, которого он сегодня впервые увидел, стало сильным ударом. Хотелось верить, что эти чувства скоро минуют, но это не делало настоящее менее мучительным. От острого желания почувствовать прикосновения Эрена кожа горела, а тело сводило нездоровой истомой.   
  
Эрен, видимо, уловил атмосферу и не лез с расспросами. Это было хорошим знаком, не хотелось подвергать испытаниям остатки самообладания.  
  
— Эрен, — позвал голос.   
  
Армин не сразу понял, что голос принадлежал Жану, как и не заметил возвращения к разведпункту. Жан сидел на ступеньках, и свет за его спиной не давал разглядеть лица.  
  
— Жан, — ответил Эрен.  
  
В течение долгих секунд они ничего не произносили, но Армин поспорил бы на все свои книги, что они вот-вот накинутся друг на друга с кулаками.  
  
За забором у соседей взвыла собака, и в этот момент Жан со вздохом поднялся наверх, закрыв за собой массивную дверь.   
  
— Я наговорил лишнего, не правда ли? — сказал Эрен, садясь на прежнее место Жана.   
  
Темнота почти заволокла двор, месяц блекло отсвечивал среди туч на востоке, а собачий вой уже звучал на противоположной окраине деревни. Время поджимало, молоко стремительно остывало, но Армин хотел потянуть еще несколько минут.  
  
— Нет, я рад был прогуляться и поговорить с тобой.   
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Армин боролся с навязчивыми мыслями, подстегивающими его сесть рядом, обнять Эрена, крепко сжать плечо и сказать, что все хорошо. Но Армин сомневался, что это удачная идея.  
  
— Ужин будет через час. Не опоздайте, а то остынет.  
  
— Хорошо, Армин. Спасибо.  
  
Сердце разрывалось. Армин не хотел оставлять поникшего Эрена одного на пороге, но и не хотел усложнить свое и без того запутанное положение.   
  
И все же он остался стоять на месте. Чутье подсказывало, что если он уйдет, то произойдет нечто непоправимое, да и не мог Армин оставить Эрена наедине с терзавшими его демонами.  
  
— Знаешь, — Армин решительно откинул сомнения, поставил бидон и сел рядом с Эреном, — у меня в детстве тоже была книжка со всеми чудесами земли.  
  
Армин смотрел вперед и вверх.  
  
— Я ее никому не показывал, потому что родители не разрешали. В ней были рассказы о песочных странах, ледяных землях и огненных реках. Но больше всего я любил читать об океане.  
  
Он умолк, вспоминая строки из учебника, которые помнил наизусть:  
  
— «Столь огромный водоем, что в нем поместятся все реки и озера мира — и все равно это не будет даже десятой частью всего громадства, коим есть мировой океан». Ты можешь себе представить? Нет ничего огромней в мире, понимаешь? Я хочу когда-нибудь попасть на море. Это ведь потрясающе, что где-то существуют такие вещи, правда?  
  
Эрен кивнул. Он улыбался, но от его улыбки не становилось лучше. Наоборот, душу охватила тоска и грусть, сравнимая разве что с размерами упомянутого океана. «Не ври, Армин Арлерт, — сказал он сам себе, — есть вещи гораздо более огромные, нежели любимые тобою чудеса». Паранойя в один момент просочилась во все щели. Это все Армин и его отравляющее присутствие, его глупые слова, его дурацкий вздернутый нос и трусливо взмокающая спина.  
  
— Я все-таки говорю ерунду, — он опустил взгляд, жалея о своем решении остаться. — Пожалуйста, прости. Я хочу помочь, но не могу ничего с собой поделать. Честно говоря, я не понимаю, что здесь делаю. Точнее, понимаю, но… если я скажу, ты точно не поймешь. Я…  
  
— Нет, Армин, все нормально, правда.  
  
Только голос Эрена говорил об обратном.  
  
— Знаешь, — сказал он, — ты мне тоже не поверишь, если я расскажу, в чем дело. Я и сам себе не верю. Мне иногда кажется, что… — он скривил губы и вздохнул. — Короче, несмотря на кучу сомнений, я хочу увидеть море. Чтобы ни случилось, это моя цель: я хочу его увидеть своими глазами.  
  
Эрен словно себя убеждал. Пока Армин решался это озвучить, Эрен снова заговорил.  
  
— Я давно ни с кем не говорил об этом. Никто так не рассказывал мне о море. Для остальных это еще одна невероятная фантазия, а для меня… — голос повернулся в его сторону, — это место — самое желанное место на свете.  
  
Армин кивнул букашкам, ползающим по каменным ступеням.  
  
Стоп. Хватит обманывать себя иллюзиями, нельзя и дальше поддаваться эмоциям. Он здесь ради Эрена, а не ради себя. Армин вздохнул, неимоверным усилием задвигая эмоции на второй план — где же трезвый расчет и логика? Разве не это было его самой сильной стороной?  
  
Он закрыл глаза.   
  
Ветерок холодными змейками обдувал спину, челка щекотала лоб, на верхних этажах разведпункта кто-то ругался из-за изъеденного молью тулупа, в подзаборной траве попискивали полевки и стрекотали сверчки. Можно было представить, что Армин сидит здесь в одиночестве и просто рассчитывает маршруты по звездам. Но он больше не сможет довольствоваться одиночеством. Когда Армин останется один, все его старые интересы и увлечения не смогут вернуть покоя. Это было ужасно; и даже разум соглашался — это не пройдет ни за день, ни за неделю, ни за месяц. Как найденный осколок древней фрески, без которого картина была просто картиной, а с ним обрела новый смысл и красоты, так и Армин уже больше не сможет жить прежней жизнью и прежними мечтами — его манил мир, который был в глазах находящегося рядом человека, манили отзвуки горного эха в голосе, теплота вечернего костра, запах запутавшихся в волосах трав и мерцающая бездна вовзгляде.  
  
Кажется, в этот момент Армин и пропал. Его недолгая славная жизнь оканчивалась тут на ступеньках рядом с недостижимостью. Но, вопреки здравости, это приносило радость. Боль придет позже, но разве можно о ней беспокоиться, если она неизбежно следует за расставаниями? Некоторые встречи стоят того.  
  
Он открыл глаза.  
  
Эрен все еще сидел рядом и продолжал смотреть на Армина. На этот раз Армин встретил взгляд без всяких сожалений. Не так длинна их жизнь, чтобы игнорировать то, что предлагает судьба.  
  
— Ты сам себя обманываешь, Эрен. Ты будешь прав, если скажешь, что я ничего не знаю о твоей жизни, но даже мне, стороннему наблюдателю, видно, насколько твои слова расходятся с желаниями. Ты же не о море сейчас говорил. Я прав, не так ли?  
  
Эрен кивнул. И Армин вдруг понял.  
  
— Ты поругался с Жаном.  
  
Помрачневшее лицо стало ответом.  
  
— Эрен! Ты… ты… — он рассмеялся. — Какой же ты идиот.  
  
А он думал, что чем-то задел Эрена, а все оказалось гораздо проще.  
  
— Вы оба идиоты. Как в походе не поубивали друг друга? Если постоянно ссориться, далеко никуда не зайдешь.  
  
— И то верно, — нерадостно хмыкнул Эрен.  
  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт-иллюстрация от Yukihara Shira на фрагмент "Эрен протянул к нему руку и заправил за ухо длинную прядь. Всего лишь на мгновение его пальцы коснулись уха, а Армин уже хотел поймать эти пальцы и не отпускать до конца жизни."  
> http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/fulsajz4.1434211722.png <3


	13. Часть III. Глава 12 — Ты же меня не отпустишь?

У Жана Кирштайна была ужасная жизнь. Еще вчера у него было будущее в лице придурка Эрена Йегера, отравляющего ему жизнь вот уже… Жан стал загибать пальцы. Нда, этой весной уже пойдет десятый год с тех пор, как они поцапались при первой встрече в столовке.   
  
…А сегодня его уверенность в будущем пошатнулась благодаря роковой встрече с человеком, найти которого было едва ли возможно.  
  
Жан был бы полным идиотом, если бы не понимал, чем грозит появление Армина. Эрена и Армина когда-то связывала такая химия, и даже сегодня он видел, как они смотрели друг на друга. Чертовы голубки! Эрен сиял как начищенный сапог. От него за несколько метров несло невыносимой нежностью. Не будь Жан ревнивой скотиной, он бы каждые пять минут бегал блевать в сортир.  
  
Именно по этой причине Жан к приходу Эрена уже одолел полтора бутыля вина, разглядывая в окне дымки́, ровно поднимающиеся из печных труб. Серп луны набирал силу, поэтому долина с Лезвием просматривалась вплоть до темного горизонта.  
  
— Охо-хо, какая неожиданность, — с неприятным предвкушением начал он. Эрен постоял у порога, осматривая Жана, и, ничего не сказав, тяжело приземлился на свою кровать. — Неужели Эрен Йегер сегодня ночует здесь?  
  
— Проспись, Кирштайн, потом поговорим.  
  
Да кто он такой, чтобы указывать Жану?  
  
— Еще чего! — Жан слез со своего места у окна и оперся руками о высокое изножье кровати Эрена. — Мне кажется, сейчас самое удачное время, чтобы выяснить, какого хера ты так долго зависал с Армином.  
  
— Ты пьян. Отвали.  
  
— Я не пьян!  
  
— Ты ровно стоять не можешь, ты споткнулся о собственную ногу, от тебя несет. Мне даже напрягаться не надо, чтобы уложить тебя на лопатки, придурок!  
  
Эрен даже не смотрел на него! Отвернулся на бок и ковырял пальцем шов между камней.  
  
— Ну хорошо, Йегер, может, я и пьян, зато ты скотина и скотиной останешься. А я завтра протрезвею и скажу тебе тоже самое! Ты настоящая блядь, Йегер! Расскажи мне, потешь историей о том, как ты ничего не делал сейчас с Армином на крыльце и вы просто разговаривали о своих морях и путешествиях. Расскажи, что ты даже пальцем его не касался! Расскажи мне, какой ты правильный и верный! Расскажи, что это не ты три года бредил во сне только им, и при первой же встрече не захочешь нагнуть его и заставить орать так, чтоб даже глухие старухи в Хантли краснели?! Расскажи мне, Эрен-пожалейте-меня-кто-нибудь-Йегер!  
  
Жан не заметил, когда начал орать.  
  
— Что вы делали вдвоем? — потребовал он.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Я видел ваше «ничего». Ты пожирал его глазами!  
  
— Я подвенечное платье не одевал, Кирштайн, и в супружеской верности не клялся! На кого хочу, на того и буду смотреть!   
  
Жан оскалился.  
  
— Ой, не надо мне заливать про верность! Тут и дураку понятно, что ты делаешь мне одолжение и просто позволяешь себя трахать. Но знаешь что…  
  
Он обогнул кровать, оседлал ноги Эрена и прихватил кулаком рубашку, чтобы видеть, что истина все же дошла до него.  
  
— …Ты — мой! Я тебя предупреждал, возврата не будет! Я дважды вытащил тебя с того света и не собираюсь отдавать первому встречному. Пусть даже Арлерту.  
  
Эрен смотрел на него и ничего не говорил. А Жан был пьян и слишком зациклен на страхе.  
  
— Не молчи, придурок! — он потряс его. — Я хочу слышать прямо сейчас твои жалкие причины, по которым я должен простить тебя!  
  
Эрен сглотнул и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Эй! Ты! Придурок! — Он замахнулся и врезал Эрену по скуле. — Не. Смей. Издеваться. Надо. Мною.  
  
От каждого удара голова Эрена безвольно моталась из стороны в сторону.  
  
Наверно, Жан и правда слишком много выпил. Удары были слабые, что укусы комара, и Эрен, если бы хотел, в два счета справился бы с Жаном. А тут он просто усмехался, глядя сквозь надувающиеся под глазами синяки.  
  
Жан уткнулся лбом ему в грудь.  
  
— Что ты, блядь, со мной делаешь, Эрен Йегер?  
  
Внутри бушевала агония, и она требовала, чтобы Эрен немедленно начал кричать, огрызаться, спорить, давать сдачи, чтобы Жан мог выплеснуть гнев, а потом разгребать последствия на трезвую голову. Но Эрен не огрызался, не спорил, не давал сдачи — он не подтверждал слова Жана и не опровергал их. Он, блядь, просто улыбался!  
  
— Помнишь, ты мне кое-что пообещал, Жан, — тихо произнес Эрен.  
  
— Да ничего я тебе не обещал! — сплюнул Жан. Злость клокотала тем сильнее, чем безразличнее Эрен выглядел.  
  
— Обещал. Посмотри на меня.  
  
Жан так и сделал, и тут же пожалел об этом. Он вспомнил эту улыбку.  
  
Жан не заметил, как у Эрена в ладонях оказался раскладной кинжал. Эрен держал лезвие в кулаке над своим сердцем.  
  
— Ты обещал помочь. К тому же ты и вправду спас меня не один раз. Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе, — его голос отвердел. Эрен взял его ладонь и положил поверх своей. — И я приказываю тебе забрать ее немедленно.  
  
Жан почувствовал в ладони холодное железо и тонкую вибрацию бьющегося сердца и тут же отрезвел.  
  
— Да ты конченый.  
  
Поступки Эрена еще никогда не вызывали такой неконтролируемой ярости. Лезвие звякнуло о каменную кладку, но Жан даже не заметил, как отшвырнул его.  
  
— Да как у тебя язык повернулся сказать такое!  
  
На этот раз удар был сильный. Эрен скривился и прикрыл голову рукой.  
  
— Тебя жизнь вообще чему-нибудь учит? Будь благодарен за то, что живой! Научись, блядь, ценить свою жизнь, как ценили ее те, кто отдали ее за тебя!  
  
Эрен извернулся и скатился с кровати, шипя и отплевываясь. А затем зло посмотрел на Жана:  
  
— Да что вы все заладили — цени и цени. Будь паинькой! — он утер кровь с распоротой губы, цокнул и снова сплюнул розоватую слюну. — Мне не нужен еще один капрал, чтобы прочищать мозги, мне нужен ты. Я, Кирштайн, заебался выбирать! Вся моя сраная жизнь только вокруг этого и вертится. Я уже выбрал тебя. Я уже решил пойти на море с тобой. Откуда я знал, что мы _**его**_ встретим? Откуда я мог знать, что он здесь окажется? Меня все устраивало в этой жизни. Но теперь ничего не поделаешь. Я не могу по приказу перестать чувствовать и забыть Армина. Я не могу сейчас выбирать между вами. Лучше сдохнуть, чем пытаться измерить то, что не измеряется!  
  
Эрен нашел среди вещей медную банку и приложил ее к скуле.  
  
— Что? — он посмотрел на оглушенного Жана. — Я говорил, проспись сначала. А ты как бравый петушок — нет, я знаю лучше, я не пьяный. Тьфу.  
  
Эрен продолжал бурчать тише, сменил медную банку на недопитую бутыль, поводил у горлышка носом, сделал глоток и приложил обратно к лицу. И все это время ругался — на Жана, на жизнь, на алкоголь, на то, где он видел соплежуйные драмы, и снова на Жана…  
  
Все выглядело так, будто Эрен пытался замять произошедшее. Но тогда это значило, что он всерьез хотел… вот блин, опять двадцать пять. Будто и не было этой зимы. Эрена откатило назад на год, и он снова метался междуодному ему ведомых призраков.   
  
Жан вздохнул, зашел ему за спину и обнял. Эрен сначала напрягся, а затем тяжело и беззвучно вздохнул.   
  
— Ты же меня не отпустишь? К нему — не отпустишь?  
  
Если Жан что-то и понимал в этой жизни, то знал, что Эрен не поменяет решения, сделанного тогда у Большого Водопада. Он вернется. Сколько бы воды ни утекло, но в конце концов Эрен останется с ним.  
  
— Нет, не отпущу.  
  
— Ты слишком хорошего обо мне мнения, Жан.   
  
— Ну, начинается...  
  
— Жан, ну послушай. Ведь правда, я не такой замечательный, как ты думаешь. Я обычный человек. У меня есть слабости. У тебя они тоже есть. Но наше различие в том, что тебя эти слабости украшают, а меня делают отвратительным человеком.  
  
— Ты сам придумал этот бред. Нет хороших и плохих. Кроме нас самих никто не может нас осуждать.  
  
— И все же…  
  
— Эрен.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Эрен заткнулся, а Жан заставил его подняться и лечь с ним в узкую для двоих кровать. Но на следующее утро проснулся один — только разобранный рюкзак у стола давал надежду, что Эрен придет.   
  
Эх, Эрен-Эрен. Вечно куда-то спешила его беспокойная душа. Вечно он боялся не успеть. Будто покой — это что-то противоестественное.  
  
~~~  
  
Эрен не мог уснуть. Он то проваливался в тяжелую дрему, то выныривал обратно. Ночной штаб разведпункта будто специально поддерживал его бессонницу протяжными скрипами и гремучими шорохами.  
  
Они с Жаном тесно переплелись на койке, и в очередной раз проснувшись со свинцовыми конечностями, Эрен обнаружил, что дышит Жану в грудь. Жарко. Кожа Жана блестела от пота в неверном свете ушедшей высоко луны. Эрен бездумно разглядывал вздымающуюся грудь, пока не понял, что не сможет больше уснуть.   
  
Он выбрался из объятий, накинул на Жана простыню, стараясь не шуметь, нашел сумку и вытащил заметки. Четкого представления, что делать, он не имел — просто вышел и побрел вниз. Возможно, в столовой еще горел камин и можно будет посидеть над записями.  
  
Отблески света он заметил гораздо раньше, чем добрался самого низа. Кто-то не спал на третьем этаже в конце коридора. Узкая желтая полоска под дверью манила, и Эрен просто не мог пройти мимо, потому что иначе любопытство разорвало бы его.  
  
На стук никто не отозвался, но шелест и царапанье были отчетливо слышны. Эрен постучал еще раз и немного надавил на дверь. Та поддалась, и ноздри защекотал сырой запах пергаментов. Эрен шагнул в затхлую теплую комнату и увидел Армина, сидящего за столом спиной к нему.  
  
Вообще-то наблюдать за тем, как Армин работал, было некогда любимым занятием Эрена. Армин любил свое дело. Когда его озаряла идея, он становился иным — похожим на держащую бой Микасу. Способным парой фраз убить или изменить исход операции. Даже воздух вокруг менялся. Он вибрировал, и, казалось, можно было вот-вот уловить в прозрачном мерцании одну из цепочек мыслей и прикоснуться к разбухающим в его голове идеям. В такие моменты Армин был меньше всего похож на слабого солдата, едва не провалившего выпускные экзамены в зачете на физподготовку. Удивительно, что почти никто этого не замечал. Это и был настоящий Армин, которого Эрен любил.  
  
Мысль не была новой, но Эрен знал, что поступает неправильно. Но что неправильного было в любви? Что неправильного было в том, что Эрен любил сразу двоих?  
  
Ничего.  
  
В любви не было ничего предосудительного. Это сам Эрен был слишком жаден.  
  
— Армин, — позвал он.   
  
Армин подпрыгнул на месте и выронил циркуль с линейкой.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — он обернулся, воровато заслоняя чертеж. Но свисающий с потолочной балки скелет двухметрового крылатого чудища и без того делал комнату чудаковатой. Если приглядеться, то один из трех высоких шкафов был усыпан, как игрушками, странными деревянными конструкциями, остальные два были утрамбованы книгами и самодельными рукописями. В остальном комната Армина производила впечатление барахолки: то тут, то там взгляд натыкался на мелочь вроде примуса, напильника, корзинки с корешками, бумажных огрызков или совка со сметенными на него опилками…  
  
— Мне не спалось, — сказал Эрен. — Я помешал? Я могу…  
  
— Нет-нет! — Армин, кажется, только сейчас заметил беспорядок. — Проходи. Мне часто ночью не спится.   
  
— Я вижу.  
  
Армин смущенно заправил волосы за ухо и выдвинул табурет из-под стола.  
  
— Над чем ты сейчас работаешь? — спросил Эрен. Он сел, стараясь меньше смотреть в сторону кровати — слишком сильно она притягивала взгляд, слишком много навевала воспоминаний. Он представлял, как падает лицом в пухлую подушку и укутывается одеялом, и даже чувствовал запах Армина. Вот так вот запросто и можно было сойти с ума. Эрен видел, как это бывает у тех, кто отучил себя от дурман-травы, но снова на кончике языка распробовал знакомый, стократно усиленный ядовитый привкус. С Эреном происходило то же самое. Один взгляд — и все внутри загорелось так, как никогда не горело. За три года ничего не ушло; за три года он понял, что еще сильнее влюбился. У Эрена больше не было возможности развернуться и уйти. Натянутые канатами узы тянули к Армину, как сила притяжения тянула подброшенный камень к земле.   
  
— Да ничего особенного, — вздохнул Армин. — Экспедиции Свенда удалось обнаружить несколько чертежей в прошлом году. И пока я их изучал, мне пришла в голову пара идей. Вот над ними и работаю.  
  
— Типа этого? — Эрен указал на чудище, которое в оранжевом свете лампы отбрасывало на дальнюю стену особенно жуткую тень.  
  
— Хочешь знать? — с некоторым сомнением спросил Армин.  
  
Эрен широко ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ты спрашиваешь разведчика, хочет ли он знать?  
  
~~~  
  
Уже через несколько часов Эрен был в седле и, подгоняемый восточным ветром, мчался следом за Армином на север. Взошедшее солнце грело им спины, но они убегали от него по бесконечной каменисто-бурой равнине туда, где еще чернела кромка горизонта.   
  
— Почему ты просто не расскажешь, куда мы едем? — спросил он. Армин в ответ весело улыбнулся и наподдал коню каблуками.  
  
— Есть вещи, о которых можно говорить бесконечно, но лучше просто увидеть, — сказал он, начиная обход. Эрен покачал головой.  
  
Их полуночные обсуждения скользили с одной темы на другую. Они, захлебываясь, обсуждали северные сияния, гейзеры, формирования плато и созвездий, и едва ли понимали, что интересовало их совсем не звездное сияние, а то, как сплетался их разговор, как случайная фраза подцепляла желание рассказать еще одну историю и увидеть на нее реакцию, за которой последует ответный виток. Как за шуткой следовала ирония, как живой интерес вспыхивал на самом скучном моменте повествования, как восторг умножался на ответное удивление, а смех умножался на смех. У Эрена кружилась голова. Их беседа, словно в танце, закручивалась и опьяняла. Он едва ли помнил, что речь шла о давних цивилизациях, когда Армин хлопнул себя по лбу и сказал, что одна такая диковина есть недалеко от Вудстока, на что Эрен, не задумываясь, ответил: «Поехали». Да уже и неважно, что именно они обсуждали. Когда под ногами гнедой кобылы мягко стелился разноцветный лишайник, когда над головой было только небо, а рядом на всю видимую часть мира не было никого, кроме Армина.  
  
Ехать, как оказалось, было всего день, и едва ли кто-то успеет разволноваться. Жан, конечно, успеет, и по ходу неплохо пополнит всему Вудстоку запас ругательств, поэтому Эрен оставил ему под кувшином нацарапанную записку. Он знал, что Жан будет недоволен его выходкой, но сейчас это не играло роли. Эрен жадно вдыхал воздух, наслаждаясь ослабевающими вокруг груди тисками.  
  
Через два часа после рассвета они пересекли понтонный мост через Лезвие, и с этого момента молчаливая стена рассыпалась.  
  
— Эрен, ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что с этим миром что-то не так? — Армин сидел на прихваченном с собой лежаке и смотрел, как лошади пощипывали в паре метров от них траву.   
  
Эрен смотрел только на Армина и думал о том, какие же длинные теперь у него волосы — до середины спины. Вероятно, он не стригся эти три года. И, вероятно, Эрен когда-то касался этих самых кончиков, рассеянно поигрывал прядями между пальцев и целовал за ухом.  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
— Что многое не сходится. Те же чертежи, которые нашли ребята — им на вид лет семьдесят. Никто не мог понять, что они значат, но я прочитал их, хотя точно помню, что никогда подобного не видел. «Доменная печь», «поршень», «конвейер», я знаю, что это такое и для чего используется, но посмотри на этот мир, посмотри на то, как мы живем — этим вещам не место здесь. Однако у нас на столе металлические фляги, молоты, ножи, которые без высокой температуры не выплавишь. Откуда это взялось? Ведь должно быть что-то, что создало их?  
  
— В мире еще так много неразгаданного, Армин. Если бы ты отправился путешествовать со своими ребятами, то быстро убедился бы в этом. Мы здесь не первые. Кто-то был здесь до нас.  
  
И Эрен не винил предшественников за то, что они забрали воспоминания. Человечеству полезно было иметь короткую память — чем дольше люди хранят ее, тем больше злобы накапливают. Армин был достоин утерянных знаний, но он также был достоин жить в мире без призраков войн.  
  
— Да, я как раз думал над этим. — Армин невесело рассмеялся. — Конечно же, в путешествиях можно увидеть больше, но путешествия — это не для меня. Мне не хватает храбрости.  
  
— Неправда! — воскликнул Эрен и резко сел. Лошади испуганно вздернули головы. — Ты очень храбрый! Я-то знаю, о чем говорю.  
  
— Спасибо за то, что веришь в меня. Возможно, если бы ты…   
  
— Если бы я — что?  
  
Армин вздохнул.  
  
— Ничего. Может,мне и правда не хватало, чтобы однажды кто-то сказал это вслух.  
  
Эрен нахмурил бровь.  
  
— То есть ты?...  
  
— Я попробую попроситься в поход, — улыбнулся Армин, склонив голову. Часть пшеничных волос рассыпалась с плеча. — И мы, возможно, когда-нибудь встретимся в каком-нибудь необычном месте. Может быть, и на море.  
  
Эрену стоило этого ожидать. Ведь именно он был тем, кто часто убеждал Армина в жизнеспособности его идей. Дело было не в воспоминаниях и пережитых вместе бедах. Где бы Эрен с Арминомни встретились, сколько бы времени ни прошло, а их тянуло друг к другу с силой, которая крушила логические преграды. Армин влиял на Эрена так же сильно, как и Эрен — на Армина. И наверняка эта невероятная, разбухающая в груди вселенная, это чувство свободного полета, пьянящий воздух, который хотелось вдыхать все глубже и глубже — все, что он испытывал, находясь рядом с Армином — все это было взаимным. Армин, который его не помнил, все равно это ощущал, и наверняка его это очень тревожило. Но теперь все было иначе.  
  
Тот Армин Арлерт был совсем нерешительным, этому же требовался небольшой толчок, чтобы взять контроль над своей жизнью. Этот Армин мог жить без Эрена и когда-нибудь совершить великое открытие, а может, и не одно. Разве это не замечательно? Слабый телом, но не духом, он все еще мог осуществить свою мечту. Пусть не так, как об этом они мечтали в детстве, но даже если и порознь, мечта всегда будет их объединять. Это было большее, что Эрен мог для него сделать.  
  
— Обязательно встретимся, — усмехнулся он.  
  
Где-то глубоко внутри распарывались старые раны, но на них лилась целительная боль. Эрен тоже прошел немалый путь. Наверняка он сможет жить с этим дальше. Армин всегда был его лекарством — и даже для той боли, которую после себя оставил. Просто Эрену нужно было еще немного этого лекарства.  
  
~~~


	14. Часть III. Глава 13 — Без прошлого и будущего

Ближе к полудню живот забурчал на особенно высоких тонах.  
  
— Очень вовремя, — заметил Армин. — Я знаю здесь очень хорошее местечко для перекуса и интересной беседы.  
  
Эрен оглянулся по сторонам, но среди разноцветных холмов не нашел ничего примечательного.  
  
— Я видел несколько зайцев, но они не показались мне особенно выдающими собеседниками. Тут какой-то особенный климат?  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — кивнул Армин. — Никто еще не смог поймать здешних зайцев, так что, вероятно, они в самом деле говорящие.  
  
— То есть?  
  
— Зимой в этих местах такие ветра, что сносит даже здорового мужчину. У местных животных очень сильные ноги. Ну и прочие навыки выживания.  
  
— Хм…  
  
Вообще-то это все, что требовалось, чтобы азарт полностью овладел Эреном.  
  
— Нет, Эрен… — кажется, Армин заметил свою ошибку и покачал головой. — Ты тоже не сможешь. Это напрасная трата стрел… Эрен! Ты же поесть хотел!  
  
Но Эрен уже спустился с лошади и отдал повод Армину. Ступая по-охотничьи бесшумными шагами, он достал из-за спины лук и вложил стрелу. Поскольку перед поездкой Армин сказал, что еду можно не брать, Эрен рассудил, что они будут охотиться. Возражений Армина он уже не слышал, полностью сосредоточившись на окружающих шорохах и колебаниях воздуха. С самого высокого холма был отличный обзор. То, что надо, обнаружилось на пригорке в двадцати метрах — крупный русак пожевывал какую-то колючку и даже не двигал ушами. С поправкой на боковой ветер Эрен сдвинул острие на несколько сантиметров.  
  
Вот русак повернулся задом, и Эрен отпустил тетиву. Тихо загудела нить, и стрела вонзилась точнехонько в то место, где полсекунды назад был заяц, а сам заяц сверкнул лапами, удрав под соседний холм.  
  
— Тебе еще учиться и учиться, молодой человек, — прокряхтел на ухо старушечий голос. Эрен от неожиданности вздрогнул и чуть не споткнулся о толстый стебель куста. На него смотрела невысокая тощая старуха с черными как смоль глазами, которые смотрели прямо в душу и _осуждали_. — Видала я и получше охотников в этих краях!  
  
— Эй, откуда вы?.. Погодите, да я попал, но этот ушастый оказался быстрее! — Эрен действительно гордился своими охотничьими талантами. Их со скрипом признал даже Жан, когда Эрен наспор настрелял пятью выстрелами двух молодых кабанов. Сам Жан растратил стрелы вхолостую, поэтому не очень хвастался этой историей.  
  
— Ты топтался так, что тебя не слышали разве что сонные черви. У меня пыль с потолка сыпалась! Армин, зачем ты его привел? — старуха обернулась назад, к стоящему у подножия с двумя лошадьми Армину.  
  
— Армин, что происходит?  
  
Армин нервно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
  
— Шофранна, это Эрен, он путешествует, забрел недавно в Вудсток. Эрен, это Шофранна, она не очень ладит с людьми, поэтому живет здесь.  
  
— Армин, мне надо будет с тобой поговорить, — старуха, которую Армин назвал Шофранной, резво сбежала со склона, подобрав кольцами белую косу, которая волочилась за ней на добрый метр. Армин проводил ее взглядом.  
  
— Что не так? — Эрен поравнялся с ним и забрал поводья своего жеребца.  
  
— Шофранна — очень необычная, — тихо сказал Армин, задумчиво проводя пальцами по губам. — У нас в деревне говорят, что ей больше ста лет. И еще… она вроде гадалки. К ней ездят советоваться насчет посевов или благословения свадьбы, но она странная. Сам увидишь. Пойдем.  
  
Больше ста лет? Эрену стало не по себе.  
  
— А откуда ты ее знаешь? — спросил он, догоняя Армина.  
  
— Я ей книжки привожу, — рассеянно ответил он. Эрен мысленно дал себе затрещину — мог бы и догадаться. А потом вновь опомнился.  
  
— Погоди, а где в этом месте можно?.. — и тут увидел, как на холме, с которого он стрелял, из ниоткуда появилась щель, превратившаяся в дверь.  
  
— Помогите, — сверкнула глазом старуха, вытягивая здоровую миску с водой. — Вот, лошадям. Не привязывайте, а то лисы задерут.  
  
Справившись, Эрен следом за Армином пригнулся и по короткому низкому лазу попал в обычный дом, освещенный, за единственным исключением, не окнами, а парой массивных свеч. Шофранна уже суетилась у стола, расставляя горшки с едой. Длинную косу она предусмотрительно спрятала в карман передника. Эрен помог снять с огня котел («А то бы без тебя, сынок, я не справилась и свернула спину», — фыркнула старуха), а Армин расставил миски с ложками.  
  
— Прости, что без предупреждения, — начал Армин, когда уселись. — Эрен со своим спутником прибыли два дня назад. Пока они здесь, я хочу показать им это место.  
  
Похлебка была вкусной, засоленные корешки — тоже, но Эрен не переставал оглядываться. Свет был слишком тусклый, потолки слишком низкие, а воздух слишком свежий. Рядом с кухонным шкафом чернела еще более мелкая дверь, от которой тянуло холодом — наверняка ход вел в еще одну подвальную пристройку. По прикидкам толща земли над ними могла выдержать набег титанов без особого вреда. Интересно, были ли тут титаны? Неужели эта женщина была здесь все время? Очевидно, что за три — четыре уже, поправил он себя — года такую систему сложно соорудить.  
  
— Солнышко, — при обращении к Армину лицо Шофранны светлело, — меня сложно застать врасплох.  
  
Армин смутился.   
  
— Да, но ты знаешь, не в моих привычках внезапно появляться.  
  
— Я тебя прошу. Кушай, а меня пока твой гость развлечет разговором. — Шофранна не притронулась к еде в тарелке, а только положила подбородок на костлявые ладони и снова _уставилась_ на Эрена.  
  
— Вы и правда провидица, — сказал он, подразумевая вопрос, но на слух вышло как утверждение.  
  
— Что скрывать, я знаю о вещах, которые еще не случились.  
  
Эрену совсем не нравился ее взгляд. Для старухи он у нее был слишком цепким, эмоции на лице были слишком живые. Прямо сейчас она насмехалась, зная, что скажет Эрен. А Эрен злился.  
  
— И что же вы мне хотите рассказать?  
  
— Странно, что ты меня об этом спрашиваешь. Это я должна спросить, не хочешь ли ты мне чего рассказать. Я не вижу твоего будущего. Мне казалось, твоя история многое прояснила бы.  
  
Она ничего не знала, вскипал Эрен. Она совсем ничего не знала! И как она могла продолжать так _смотреть_? Эрен нуждался в пророческих ответах давным-давно, когда был один и у него оставались секунды на принятие решений. И он выбирал вслепую, и впоследствии умирали десятки, сотни людей! А талант Шофранны годился только для развлечения. Ей сто лет, неужели она этого не знала?  
  
— Даже если бы я знала твое будущее, я бы ничего тебе не сказала, — Шофранна просто смотрела, скривив уголок рта. — Тебе оно не нужно.  
  
— Вам тоже не нужно прошлое.  
  
— У нас, мальчик мой, есть только настоящее, а остальное все выдумки, — старуха, крякнув, встала, не желая дальше развивать тему. — Я так понимаю, вы проездом, поэтому задерживать не буду, но потешьте меня рассказом о мире. Чем сейчас живут люди? Кстати, может, еще квасу? Вина нет, слишком дорогой продукт в этих землях.  
  
Эрен кивнул и толкнул притихшего Армина: тот, когда задумывался, выпадал из реальности. Армин подставил кружку и снова уставился на огонек поставленной в центре стола свечи.  
  
— А разве люди меняются? Землю пашут, детей воспитывают, поют песни, сплетни пускают — дальше своего носа не смотрят. Ну почти. Разве было по-другому?  
  
— И то верно. Но ты-то другой. И Армин. И Свенд. Вам-то чего не сидится?  
  
— Кто знает. Может, привычка? — Эрен усмехнулся. Ему никогда не приходил на ум такой вопрос. Последний раз он задумывался об этом перед поступлением в разведкорпус. Но теперь, когда он вышел во Внешний Мир, что им продолжало двигать? — Может, мы что-то ищем. Каждый — свое. Кто-то ищет себя, кто-то — мечту, кто-то — ответы, кто-то — свое место в этой жизни. Мы узнаем, только когда найдем. А пока нельзя останавливаться.   
  
Шофранна задумчиво промычала, взвешивая его ответ.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет, Эрен?  
  
— Двадцать два в конце марта исполнилось.  
  
— Не хотела бы я быть тобой, чтобы в двадцать два рассуждать как старик.  
  
— Вообще-то у меня уже есть седые волосины тут и тут! — Эрен тут же начал перебирать пряди по правую и левую сторону: Жан прошлой осенью обрадовал его находкой и предлагал понести его рюкзак.  
  
Шофранна рассмеялась.  
  
— Это не показатель. Некоторые, даже постарев, не взрослеют.  
  
— Спасибо, я запомню. — Эрен даже знал, для кого он прибережет этот аргумент. — А можно я тоже у вас кое-что спрошу?  
  
— Если не про возраст, то отвечу на все вопросы.  
  
Вот блин.  
  
Шофранна заметила, как он скривился, и снова рассмеялась.  
  
— Прости, но я просто не помню, сколько мне лет. Я сбежала из дома и долго скиталась, пока не оказалась здесь.  
  
— А почему вы сбежали?  
  
— Я просто увидела… — Шофранна нахмурилась. — Я увидела плохое будущее. Но что я увидела?  
  
Шофранна выглядела растерянной, а Эрен посмотрел на свои руки. Где-то там среди прожилок капилляров дремала древняя сила, которая хранила память о человеческих грехах. Эрен знал то, что знал первый король, и выбрал тот же путь. В конце концов, «Координата» — это не то, над чем можно было взять контроль. «Координата» была силой, которая принадлежала этому миру, и только ему. Ее воля и воля Эрена были переплетены в единое целое, и легко было запутаться. Эрен чувствовал колебания силы, которые хотели отдать воспоминания, но груз, который он взял четыре года назад, напоминал, зачем в первую очередь он этого делать не мог. Черт! Даже Армину он не мог вернуть воспоминания, хотя соблазн был велик. Почему же именно сейчас и именно этой старухе, которой осталось жить не так и много?  
  
— Мне так жаль, — сказал Эрен. «Мне так жаль, что я забрал вашу жизнь».  
  
— Все хорошо, сынок. Я просто уже слишком стара для этой земли. — Шофранна смотрела мимо него, и Эрен гадал, отчего она так улыбалась.  
  
~~~  
  
— О чем вы говорили с Шофранной? — спросил он Армина, когда они вновь были в седле. Армин был слишком молчалив даже для самого себя. Он не проронил почти ни слова во время их беседы с Шофранной — только один раз Эрен поймал на себе его задумчивый взгляд — а потом, когда Эрен пошел свистать лошадей, остался с Шофранной и после разговора с ней словно забыл о присутствии Эрена.  
  
Местность становилась все более каменистой, приходилось осторожней выбирать дорогу. Рваные тучи неслись по небу, словно торопились сбежать с запада на восток, а солнце мелькало в прорезях, сцеживая островки света то там, то здесь. Молчание Армина тревожно сдавливало грудную клетку.  
  
Армин вздохнул и замедлил ход. Слишком опасно отвлекаться, когда можно запросто на первой же кочке сломать шею себе и лошади.  
  
— Я не люблю такие вещи, как предсказания. У нас в деревне есть гадалка, но она только сплетни собирает и едва ли может предсказать погоду на завтра. Но с Шофранной всегда интересно, я ее уважаю. Просто предсказания — вещь, которую сложно объяснить, поэтому я никогда не просил ничего предсказать мне, а она никогда не заводила первой разговор.  
  
— Значит, в этот раз она изменила мнение?  
  
Армин кивнул.  
  
— Шофранна не сказала бы ничего, если это не было важным, правильно? И не похоже, чтобы информация была радостной.  
  
— Я не знаю, Эрен. Это даже не было похоже на предсказание. Она дала мне выбор, но, по сути, не оставила шанса.  
  
— Ты сам себе противоречишь.  
  
— Разве? — Армин искренне удивился. — Неужели тебе никогда не приходилось выбирать между правильным и логичным?  
  
— А, ты об этом, — мрачно усмехнулся Эрен. Слишком резко они соскочили на самую болезненную в его жизни тему. — И ты, естественно, выбрал логичное?  
  
— Я так похож на того, кто делает все правильно? — Армин вымученно улыбнулся.  
  
— Не то чтобы за это можно было винить, — сказал Эрен и сам в это поверил. Тот Армин на колокольне исходил из взвешенных рисков. Людей, ставших титанами, не спасти. Убийство — единственный выход, каким бы жестоким он ни был. Эрену тогда было нечем крыть, кроме стойкого чувства неправильности. Он не мог предложить немедленных альтернатив, которые могли спасти всех, а титаны тем временем уже окружали колокольню. Армин подверг свою и Эрена жизни риску, чтобы вынудить его принять решение. Он знал, что Эрен не допустит, чтобы с Армином что-то случилось. И эта тактика сработала, если бы желание спасти тех людей не было таким же сильным, как и желание спасти Армина.  
  
Вот так Эрен оказался здесь. Снова с Армином и с выбором между правильным и логичным. Жизнь была не лишена иронии.  
  
— Ты — это ты. Твои идеи позволяют облегчить людям жизнь. Твоя логика — это часть тебя самого. Просто хотя бы раз в жизни стоит поступить правильно, особенно если это будет последний раз в жизни.  
  
— Правильно, если сердце велит «Облейся маслом и прыгни через костер», то этому не стоит противиться. Матушка-природа тоже иногда стыдится своих творений.  
  
— Армин.  
  
Армин примиряюще поднял руки.  
  
— Прости, не удержался.  
  
Через час солнце заметно опустилось к горизонту. Ветер усилился, и Эрен отчаянно надеялся, что ночь не принесет грозы. Видимая только Армину тропинка привела к невысокому каменному хребту. Армин сказал, что осталось недалеко, но придется идти пешком какое-то время. Эрена, четыре года путешествующего на своих двоих, таким было не испугать.  
  
Они шли и разговаривали. Казалось, что так было всегда. И так действительно было, если закрыть глаза на последние годы. Эрен шел, едва глядя под ноги, подхватывал Армина, когда тот спотыкался среди объяснения, и они шли дальше. Только задней мыслью Эрен вспоминал, что касался Армина, хотя боялся, что любая близость сорвет крышу.   
  
Вот так вот могла бы выглядеть их дорога к мечте.  
  
— Это… Армин… это же…  
  
Они стояли на обрыве скалы, а внизу ширился каменисто-мховый каньон, усыпанный обломками почерневших мачт и дырявых деревянных бортов. Закат обрисовывал их скелеты оранжевыми контурами. Их здесь было много, и Эрен даже затруднялся на глаз сосчитать количество.   
  
— Это кладбище кораблей.   
  
— Но корабли есть там, где вода.  
  
— Вода ушла, а корабли остались.  
  
— Но как такое могло случиться?  
  
— Важнее — когда такое могло случиться? — Армин скосил взгляд и улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как менялось его выражение лица. — Чтобы хоть на несколько метров сместилось русло реки, нужно больше сотни лет. Чтобы ушло то, что было здесь…  
  
— Охренеть, — Эрен представить не мог, что человеческая история могла быть длиннее пары сотен лет. — Люди здесь были так давно…  
  
Люди. Так много людей, столько историй, столько судеб — все позабыто, и только эти обломки хранили слабое дыхание ушедшей цивилизации. Эрена тянуло к ним в надежде хоть ненадолго стать частью этого — возможно, великого, а возможно, и нет —не узнать теперь.  
  
Они нашли спуск по глыбам, которые выглядели не так устрашающе.  
  
— В Вудстоке об этом месте знает каждая собака, — рассказывал Армин, осторожно перебираясь по острым выступам. — Я тоже часто здесь бывал — сам и с нашими ребятами. Если идти вперед еще полдня, то корабли закончатся, а через месяц можно будет набрести на небольшие островки солончаков. Их лично я не видел, — замявшись, добавил он, — мне рассказывали, но… ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
  
— Здесь было море… — прошептал Эрен. — Не может быть. Армин…  
  
Он стоял выступом ниже, но их лица оказались на одном уровне. Глаза Армина блестели от восторга, и в этот момент он увидел своего Армина, соседского мальчишку, прошедшего рядом много лет, так четко, что дыхание сбило. Щемящая нежность сковала грудь, он хотел — так хотел — протянуть руку и поцеловать эти губы, смять в кулаках волосы и, задыхаясь словами, прошептать, как же он соскучился, как же его не хватало все это время.   
  
Но оставалось только довольствоваться разговорами и случайными касаниями.  
  
Вероятно, что-то проскользнуло на его лице, потому что Армин нахмурился и отвел взгляд в сторону.   
  
— Пойдем, пока не стемнело. Надо будет отловить лошадей, пока их не нашли волки. — Он подтолкнул его в плечо. — Ты мог заметить, здесь очень опасная живность.  
  
— Да, конечно…  
  
Эрен не знал, что приманивало в это место столько кораблей, но что губило их, он прекрасно видел. Скалистые выступы гребнями торчали то тут, то там. Многотонная двадцатиметровая громадина, перед которой он стоял, всей своей массой протаранила один из таких выступов, разорвав обшивку дна на половину своего размера. Судно завалилось на бок, две острые мачты обустроили под себя крикливые птицы, в проеме дыры, как и по всему корпусу, зеленел мох. Эрен шагнул внутрь, принюхался к горькому запаху сырости и огляделся.  
  
— Да ладно, быть не может, — ошеломленно сказал он, разглядывая ржавые цепи, сковавшие черные кости.   
  
— В трюме этого корабля перевозили рабов, — Армин неслышно подошел сзади. — На других кораблях мы нашли ящики с оружием, останками домашних животных, вином. Но большая часть груза просто прогнила, или его разнесло течением.  
  
Помолчав, он добавил:  
  
— Конкретно это я не хотел тебе показать. Прости, что не остановил.  
  
— Нет, это… ужасно. Но это необходимо знать.  
  
Этих людей давным-давно приковали по рукам и ногам, и когда судно протаранило скалой, они не смогли не то что доплыть до берега, находившегося в сотне метров, но даже подняться на палубу из-за быстро прибывающей воды. Эрену хотелось посмотреть, остался ли кто-нибудь в каюте, но не был уверен, что вековая древесина лестниц и палуб выдержит его вес. Она поскрипывала над головой, напоминая, что этим кораблем столетиями владели насекомые-древоточцы, а не люди.  
  
Они обошли еще несколько ближайших суден. Один из кораблей так и остался повисшим на скале, и Эрен не преминул забраться в кормовую часть и сунуть нос во все ящики, которые не разлезлись в труху при прикосновении. Самым интересным среди найденной мелочи был серебряный медальон с выгравированными на нем символами — возможно, именем возлюбленной или дочери — чье бы имя там ни было, обладатель медальона не забыл бы такую вещь, будь он в живых.  
  
— Эрен, нам пора, — Армин стоял рядом, сложив руки на поручнях. С кормы открывался замечательный вид на закат. Солнце скоро должно было коснуться горизонта.  
  
Эрен кивнул, но не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места, хотя холодный ветер на ночь уже ощутимо разгонялся.  
  
— У прошлых цивилизаций было больше, чем у нас, — произнес он, думая о том, какие места видели пассажиры этих суден.  
  
— Если ты всегда хотел иметь рабов, то да.  
  
— Нет, я… нет. Армин!  
  
— Прости, мне не по себе. У тех людей в трюме не было ничего, в отличие от их владельцев. Это не математика. Если присвоить себе право распоряжаться чужой жизнью, то своя жизнь не удлинится и не станет счастливее. У каждого есть право на счастье, которое никто кроме тебя использовать не сможет. Не стоит завидовать прошлым цивилизациям. Они были обречены.  
  
— Да, однако это все равно грустно.  
  
— Грустно. Очень, — вздохнул Армин. — Но будет еще хуже, если впустую растратить то, что есть сейчас.  
  
Эрен внезапно вспомнил Шофранну. В ее улыбке не было ни тени сожаления. У Шофранны было все, что она хотела. У Эрена был огромный внешний мир, расстеленный на ладони. В его жизни были люди, которые помогли достичь мечты. А еще в его жизни были Армин и Жан. В разное время, но они наполнили его существование красками. Эрен так глупо зарывался в страдания, хотя на самом деле был самым счастливым человеком в мире.  
  
— Пойдем, — улыбнулся он. — Ты прав, не стоит задерживаться после заката.  
  
Эрен развернулся и подтолкнул Армина под поясницу.  
  
~~~


	15. Часть III. Глава 14 — Ты прекрасен

Лошади паслись недалеко от того места, где их оставили, они нашли ручей и далеко от него не отходили. Эрен с Армином недолго думая решили тут же и заночевать. Распалили костер, расстелили лежаки и открыли сверток с едой от Шофранны.   
  
Эрену было непривычно. Обычно по вечерам у костра он листал заметки и делал новые, но в этот раз все было не так. Эрен говорил и говорил. Он не помнил, чтобы у него развязывался язык в пути, но молчать не получалось. Армин тоже не замолкал, теории сыпались одна за другой, чередуясь с радостным предвкушением экспериментов на будущие походы.   
  
Луна взошла высоко, ветер завивался и гудел между каменистых оврагов. Разговор, как горная река, бурно стремящаяся по порогам, но замедляющаяся, перетекая в низины, давно стал размеренным, извиваясь между пространными темами. Он был как сон, сюжет которого помнишь только смутно, и чем дальше, тем сложнее вспоминать, поскольку никто не помнит его начала. Но это состояние, когда среди молчания можно было начать говорить о чем угодно, зная, что тебе ответят без лишних уточнений, было самым важным на свете, неуловимым, как лунная радуга, а потому его хотелось растянуть.  
  
— Шофранна не видела ни твоего прошлого, ни будущего. — Армин лежал на спине, лишь слегка повернув голову, чтобы краем глаза видеть Эрена. — И ты не был удивлен.  
  
— Ты все-таки заметил.  
  
— С тобой что-то произошло. И ты не хочешь об этом говорить.  
  
— Армин, почему ты такой проницательный?  
  
— Я знаю совсем чуть-чуть. Ты пришел издалека, с твоим домом и родными случилось что-то ужасное, но ты рассказываешь о внешнем мире так, будто всю жизнь мечтал. Ты чувствуешь вину. Ты ссоришься с Жаном и убегаешь. У тебя чистое сердце, ты не желаешь никому зла, но тебе все равно чего-то не хватает… тебя так легко читать, Эрен.  
  
— Так скажи, чего мне не хватает? — спросил он, желая потешить любопытство.  
  
Армин глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на мерцающее небо.  
  
— Хотелось бы мне знать, да ты молчишь.  
  
Армина всегда сложно было обмануть — не то чтобы Эрен пытался, но он видел, как чутко Армин подмечал мелочи, на которые никто другой не обращал внимания.  
  
— Я выбрал, как ты говоришь, «правильный» путь. Но потерял дорогих людей. Я мог бы быть с ними рядом, но тогда до конца жизни не смог бы простить себя, потому что… — Эрен не хотел говорить о прошлом. Оно болело, его не стоило трогать, но Эрен понимал, что только один человек мог залечить эту боль. — На кону были жизни многих людей.  
  
Эрен сглотнул и посмотрел на Армина. Через жар костра его лицо колыхалось, как водное отражение. Армин понимающе кивнул.  
  
— Я верю, что ты выбрал лучшее для себя и всех остальных.  
  
— Спасибо. Мне это надо было услышать.  
  
Наверное, теперь он точно сможет жить дальше. Не сразу, но исцеление таких ран не происходит в один миг.  
  
— Тебе спасибо. Если бы не твое решение, мы бы никогда не встретились.  
  
Губы сами растянулись в улыбке.  
  
— Ты пра-ав, — зевнул он.  
  
— Можешь поспать. Я подежурю, все равно не могу так рано уснуть.  
  
И правда, как только он закрыл глаза, то сразу почувствовал, как его захлестывает сонная нега.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Хороших снов, — услышал он тихое пожелание Армина.   
  
~~~  
  
На обратной дороге они не заезжали к Шофранне. Еды хватало, а отдохнуть получится и в Вудстоке. Время летело быстрее лошадей. Только Эрен разбудил Армина, а солнце уже одолело зенит, и захотелось растянуть время до возвращения в Вудсток. Чем больше сокращались заветные километры, тем неспокойней становилось на душе. В конце концов, когда они преодолели понтонный мост Лезвия, Эрен попросил сделать остановку, чтобы привести мысли в покой.  
  
Ужасно. Ужасно быть Эреном Йегером, для которого внутреннее равновесие — нечто нереальное. Только обретая его, он снова спотыкался, и чувства разлетались вдребезги, царапая осколками все, что только начало заживать. Это не смертельно, но оказалось, что во время войны Эрен просто не особенно придавал этому значения.  
  
Эрен уселся на траву и обхватил руками колени. Лезвие, как и подобало его названию, текло, едва поднимая волны, словно гладь серебряного зеркала. Эрен наблюдал, как по поверхности скользили пушистые розовые облака, и думал, что на самом деле уже нечего было выбирать. Выбор был очевиден с самого начала. Сложнее было привести решение в исполнение. На этот раз от этого не зависели ничьи жизни. На этот раз не было необходимости в спешке, однако чем больше он медлил, тем сильнее себя корил.  
  
Шаги позади дали понять, что Армин решил составить ему компанию. И хоть Эрен хотел побыть один, он не смог бы прогнать Армина, даже будь его жизнь на волоске. Вопреки его ожиданиям Армин ничего не сказал, просто уселся скрестив ноги, сорвал травинку и принялся ее сминать.  
  
— Прости, Эрен, — начал он, когда травинка стала похожа на козявку и ее пришлось выбросить. — Я не хотел тебе мешать. Но мне надо кое-что тебе сказать.  
  
С того момента, когда Армин подошел, Эрен готовился его слушать. Тревоги незаметно сместились на задний план.  
  
— Это должно быть что-то ужасной важности, — усмехнулся он.  
  
Армин закусил губы и кивнул.  
  
— Помнишь, ты говорил, что я человек логичных решений?  
  
— Ты о том разговоре про выборы? И что же не так?  
  
— Все не так, Эрен. Я совсем перестал себя понимать.  
  
— Не говори так.   
  
В мире осталось не так много стабильных вещей, и Армин, который мог разложить все по полочкам, был одним из них.  
  
Армин закрыл глаза.  
  
— Прости, — повторил он и тяжело выдохнул. — Шофранна сказала, что если я отправлюсь с тобой к кладбищу кораблей, то потеряю будущее.  
  
— Что?…  
  
— А если вернусь немедленно обратно в Вудсток, то буду жалеть до конца жизни. — Армин посмотрел прямо на него.  
  
Сердце тяжело забухало в груди.  
  
— О чем?..  
  
Армин вдруг оказался слишком близко, встал на колени и взял в ладони его лицо.  
  
— Обо всем, — Армин склонился так низко, что Эрен видел только синие глаза, которые проникали сразу в душу — в самое пекло, где обнаженные нервы плавились, испуская нестерпимую боль и жар.  
  
От его запаха сводило судорогой где-то под ребрами, а прикосновения были такими, какими он помнил их раньше. Голова закружилась, и прежде чем Эрен понял, они уже целовались, цепляясь друг за друга, заплетаясь пальцами в волосы и прижимаясь все ближе и ближе — до синяков под кожей, словно наступит конец света, если они ослабят хватку.  
  
Сердце уже не стучало в груди, оно било набатом, отдаваясь темными вспышками под веками. Четыре года он вспоминал, каково это — быть с Армином. Воспоминания никогда не меркли, но иметь Армина в своих руках здесь и сейчас было ошеломительно. Ощущения одурели от переизбытка знакомых острых запахов, вздохов и привкусов на языке.  
  
Эрен смазанно прошептал его имя, поглаживая ложбинку под затылком, и ответный стон только раззадорил желание. И только когда ладонь Армина пробралась под жилет, опаляя кожу, Эрен вздрогнул и остановился.  
  
Армин лежал под ним; губы припухли, глаза темные и блестящие, грудь часто вздымалась, волосы запутались в пестро-желтых безымянных соцветиях, рука замерла на талии. Он вглядывался в лицо Эрена.  
  
— Что ты видишь? — Эрен больше не доверял ощущениям и молился, чтобы Армин не испугался того, что будет написано на его лице.  
  
Армин улыбнулся, и камень с души упал.  
  
— Ты прекрасен, Эрен. Ты самый невероятный человек в моей жизни.  
  
Эрен коснулся своим лбом его и тихо засмеялся. Просто любить и влюбиться заново — совсем разные вещи, и Эрен влюбился с еще большей силой, чем прежде. С ума сойти…  
  
— Я рад, что встретил тебя, — наконец сказал он и мягко коснулся губами его губ. А потом еще и еще. Ему так нравилось ощущение его губ, что через несколько секунд они снова целовались, но на этот раз медленно, пробуя друг друга более обстоятельно. Казалось, что только губами можно было наслаждаться вечность. Армин был тем, что хотелось изучать неспеша. Все в нем завораживало, втягивая в медитативное состояние, и ничего кроме «О боги, какой он невероятный, охренеть просто!» в голове не возникало.  
  
— Ты мой самый чертовски правильный выбор, — пробормотал Армин в губы, закинув руки за шею Эрена.  
  
Еще полчаса назад Эрен думал, что хуже быть не может. И вот оказалось, что еще и как бывает. Жизнь отчаянно любила иметь Эрена во все сквозные, а потом смотреть, как он выпутывается.  
  
~~~  
  
Завеса ночи уже упала на Вудсток, когда они появились на главной сельской дороге. За высокими заборами слышались приглушенные разговоры, куриное квохтанье. Они миновали облака навозного смрада и душистой выпечки и, облаянные всеми собаками наконец оказались перед воротами разведпункта. Теплые огоньки в окнах приветливо подмигивали, зазывая снять груз дорог и плотно перекусить.  
  
Эрен и Армин повели лошадей в стойла. Армин на его памяти редко проявлял привязанность на улице — время было неподходящим, да и нравы были суровые — но сейчас вел Эрена за руку, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони. И в этот момент со стороны главного входа послышались крики.   
  
— Эрен, блядь, Йегер!  
  
Сердце ушло в пятки.  
  
— Ты совсем страх потерял?  
  
Со ступенек слетел Жан, а за ним бежал Хаким и еще смутно знакомые товарищи. Если оценивать по шкале разъяренности Жана Кирштайна, тот только что установил новый рекорд, а ведь за годы эта планка выросла.  
  
— Убью, — заорал Жан, занося на бегу кулак.  
  
«Убьёт», — тихо подумал Эрен и не стал уклоняться от удара, прилетевшего точно в глаз.  
  
Эрена отшатнуло, и он упал на бок.   
  
— Жан, остановись! — Хаким повис на его плече, а один из друзей схватил поперек туловища.  
  
— Блядина ты, Йегер! — Жан в этот момент выглядел так, что даже Эрену стало страшно от его взгляда. — Я тебя предупреждал! Ты со мной в одной жопе, и хрен я тебе дам сбежать!   
  
— Эрен, — Армин подскочил, чтобыподнять его, и настороженно посмотрел в глаза. — Что происходит?  
  
— Все нормально.  
  
— Убери от него руки! — процедил Жан, еще пытаясь стрясти с себя двух немаленьких мужчин. — Свали от него нахер, Армин! Ненавижу! Это ты во всем виноват! Поматросил и бросил! Ненавижу! Я четыре года этого мудака выхаживал. И теперь я никому его… — Жан гигантским усилием выдернулся из хватки и целеустремленно шагнул к Эрену. — Не отдам.  
  
Он оттолкнул Армина, схватил Эрена за затылок и проник языком ему в рот, притягивая за поясницу к себе. На какой-то момент мир застыл, и Эрен едва ли чувствовал поцелуй.Онемение длилось секунду, а потом он почувствовал, как сильно Жан прижимал его, как жадно глотал вздохи между поцелуями. Это был страх, который въедался глубоко под кожу, не принося ничего, кроме боли. Эрену было это знакомо. Страх потери всегда был с ним. А еще ощущение, будто тебя предали, ты остался один, но все еще не можешь перестать любить, и за это ненавидишь себя еще сильнее — именно так чувствовал себя Эрен первые месяцы. Жан же находился в этом состоянии двое суток.   
  
Ох.  
  
Эрен заслуживал гораздо менее приветливой встречи.  
  
— Прости, — Эрен прошептал, отстраняясь от губ. — Я виноват, только не впутывай Армина.  
  
Кто-то позади выругался: один из товарищей пробормотал цветистое ругательство об однополых отношениях и, сплюнув, развернулся обратно. Эрен нашел глазами Армина. Он не знал, что ему скажет, ситуация была настолько паршивой, что никакие слова не изменят того, что случилось.  
  
Армин криво улыбнулся, а от его потухшего взгляда что-то в груди обмерло. Жан обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, а потом на Эрена.  
  
— Вы все просрали. Еще давно. Пошли отсюда.  
  
Он толкнул Эрена вперед и обратился к Армину:  
  
— И ты, Арлерт, вали в кроватку. Ты же умник. Мне не надо ничего тебе объяснять.  
  
Через пару шагов он остановился, что-то вспомнив.  
  
— Эй, — Эрен увидел, что Жан махнул рукойХакиму, подошедшему к Армину. — Бровастик, лучше иди лошадей распряги.   
  
~~~  
  
Эрен смертельно устал за эти несколько дней, но едва ли мог уснуть этой ночью. Жан сдвинул их кровати и беспокойно начинал ворочаться каждый раз, когда Эрен вставал подышать у окна воздухом или налить воды.   
  
Сон не шел. Эрен прокручивал в голове события последних дней. Вспоминать было больно, в груди все ворочалось, и хотелось вывернуться из кожи от безысходности, но не вспоминать было нельзя. И особой изюминкой в его страданиях было понимание, что где-то парой этажей ниже так же не спал Армин.  
  
По ощущениям небо скоро должно было светлеть. Эрен лежал, смотрел на лицо спящего Жана и понимал, что ему было плевать, что тот скажет позже, потому что Эрен должен был хотя бы попытаться поговорить с Армином. О чем — не важно, главное — убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.  
  
~~~  
  
Армин не мог сосредоточиться. Чертежи плыли и ходили хороводом перед глазами. Он в который раз смотрел на киль и не мог даже понять, как он соединяется со шпангоутами. А ведь он вдоль и поперек изучал устройство кораблей на имеющихся примерах, а потом сам же тщательно заносил все на бумагу, и вот…  
  
Стука не было. Армин скорее почувствовал, нежели услышал, что он все-таки пришел.  
  
Эрен.  
  
Армин и правда довольно быстро понял всю картину происходящего. Как только Жан не стесняясь поцеловал Эрена, все стало на свои места.Понятно было, что Эрена так тяготило все это время. Со стороны Армина очень смело было надеяться, что Эрен предложит присоединиться к их с Жаном путешествию.   
  
— Снова не спится? — спросил он. Вежливость диктовала сказать что-то незамысловатое, но даже на это сил не было.  
  
— Ты все видел и понял. Однако я все же хочу рассказать сам.  
  
Армин медленно отложил карандаш, аккуратно сложил чертежи, боясь выдать дрожь в руках, и развернулся лицом к Эрену.  
  
Тот был, как всегда,прекрасен до последней черточки, но истощен, будто на нем лежал непомерный груз.  
  
— Я ужасный человек, Армин. Однако все время, проведенное с тобой, было волшебным. Меня тянуло к тебе с того момента, как толькоя тебя увидел. Это сильнее меня, — он развел руками. — Я знал, что поступаю по-свински по отношению к Жану, но не мог остановиться. У нас с Жаном история. Мы вместе всего полгода, хотя путешествовали несколько лет. Жан любил меня давно и только из-за меня отправился в поход. А я не мог ответить взаимностью, потому что… ну, был слишком расстроен из-за _выбора_. А потом решил, что терять нечего, и сам не заметил, как…  
  
Эрен запнулся, не в силах произнести слово «влюбился». Он не умел говорить о чувствах. Его слова, как тяжелые кирпичи, выталкивались из горла и падали, разбивая воздух.  
  
— Хватит! — не выдержал Армин. Боль Эрена он чувствовал, как свою. Она занозой загонялась глубже и глубже, и Армин знал, что дальше не сможет. Все тело дрожало, но намерения были тверды как никогда.   
  
— Хватит.  
  
Эрен уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, в чем дело, но ответ был понятен.  
  
— Эрен, я так больше не могу. Ты мне нравишься — слишком сильно нравишься — поэтому, пожалуйста, уходи. Нам нечего обсуждать. У нас ничего не было, чтобы ты так убивался. Не было. Понимаешь?  
  
Армин тяжело опустился на стол, придерживая рукой лоб.  
  
— Уходи.  
  
Эрен стоял на месте. Вот же упертый!  
  
— Армин.  
  
Имя ударило хлыстом в тишине. Терпи, Армин Арлерт, ты знал, что так и будет. Расставания — они такие.   
  
— Я не могу за тобой последовать. У тебя уже есть Жан — он хороший, с ним ты не пропадешь, ведь вы вместе прожили полжизни. Очевидно, что я не могу выдержать сравнения с ним, а ты не можешь сделать выбор между нами. Поэтому я упрощаю тебе задачу.  
  
Эрен переминался с ноги на ногу, а Армин старался сохранять вид, что все под контролем. Если думать об этом как о логической задаче, то боль уходила, словно принадлежала не ему, а горшку с цветком.  
  
Эрен не был глуп. Он наверняка понял, что Армин не изменит решения. Армин только молился, чтобы тот не сделал ничего, осложняющего ситуацию.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Эрен. Из его голоса разом куда-то делся запал. — Я уйду, но я должен кое-что тебе отдать.  
  
Армин неохотно поднял голову, готовый ко всем сюрпризам, которые тот может выкинуть.  
  
Эрен порылся в бездонном кармане штанов и, найдя нужное, присел на корточки перед Армином.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы это осталось у тебя. — Он разжал кулак, оставив болтаться на пальце затертую черную веревку с медным ключом. — Это все, что осталось от моего дома.  
  
Он расправил веревку и надел на шею Армина.  
  
— После смерти родителей я носил его постоянно вот тут, — он приложил ладонь к груди Армина. — Этот ключ был самой важной вещью в жизни. Он открыл мне мир, поэтому ты береги его.  
  
Армин положил руку поверх его и крепко сжал.  
  
— Обещаю.  
  
Эрен слабо улыбнулся, а затем посмотрел на его губы — неудивительно, их лица были так близко.  
  
— Не надо, — Армин отклонился назад, но Эрен уже потянулся, и деваться от него было некуда.  
  
Который раз за эту эти сумасшедшие сутки Армин умирал от их близости, и этот раз не был исключением. Сладкий медленный поцелуй, мягкие касания языка по кромке губ — будто они делали это миллионы раз до этого.   
  
Господи, как же он любил Эрена Йегера.  
  
Они отстранились одновременно, посмотрели друг на друга, и Эрен кивнул:  
  
— Прощай.  
  
— Береги себя, — выдохнул Армин.  
  
И Эрен ушел.  
  
~~~  
  
Жан проснулся почти сразу после ухода Эрена, но лежал и не понимал, почему не хочется бежать вслед за Эреном и вправлять ему мозги.  
  
— Чего уставился? — спросил Эрен, ступив на порог комнаты.  
  
Жан сидел, закинув ноги на подоконник, и ковырял ножом очередную деревянную фигурку.   
  
Все-таки бесполезно держать птичку, которая все равно смотрела в небо, а не в кормушку. Думал Жан. И почти поверил себе.  
  
— Я вернулся. Доволен? — Эрен прошелся по комнате, стянул через голову черную рубашку и отшвырнул на пол. Он был спокоен, как топор. Но Жана было не провести. Там под фасадом уже зарождалась буря. — Мне с друзьями общаться нельзя? Может, мне вспомнить твою дружбу с Марко?  
  
— Марко здесь ни причем, — прошипел Жан.   
  
Этот обозленный Эрен снова напоминал монстра, в которого он превращался. Только зубов поменьше, и уши не заострялись. А дикий взгляд и падающие на лицо волосы создавали потустороннее сходство.  
  
— Армин здесь тоже ни при чем, придурок! — ответил он в тон Жану. — Я вернулся от него к тебе, понимаешь ты это или нет! Совсем ревностью мозги отшибло?  
  
Он отступил и отошел к противоположной стенке, где стояли мешки с какой-то крупой. Видимо, комната до этого использовалась вместо склада, но для Жана с Эреном сюда внесли кровати и стулья.  
  
Мысли неохотно ворочались в голове. Жан не совсем понимал услышанное.   
  
И не понимал, зачем Эрен стал так яростно колотить кулаками мешки. Жан ведь ни разу не отказался намять ему бока. Его костяшки быстро стерлись, по кулакам размазалась кровь, а он рычал и фыркал, но продолжая молотить жесткие мешки.   
  
Идиот.  
  
Конечно же, Эрен должен был уйти от Армина. Если бы ему стукнуло в голову другое, Жан связал бы его и унес за сотню лиг, пока тот не примирится с судьбой. У Эрена другая жизнь, в ней нет места Армину, который его не помнил.  
  
Видимо, Эрен это понимал. Он обессиленно сполз на пол и обхватил колени.   
  
— Я тебя ненавижу, Кирштайн, — его голос был усталый и безжизненный.  
  
— Это не новость, — сказал Жан, садясь рядом с ним.  
  
— Уйди.  
  
— Не в этой жизни.  
  
— Дай побыть одному! Я не хочу тебя виде… что ты делаешь?!  
  
Жан схватил его за плечи и заставил лечь на свои колени.  
  
— Я не запрещаю тебе страдать, — сказал он, накрывая его глаза ладонью, — но без присмотра не оставлю.  
  
В этом был весь Эрен. Какой был толк думать о том, чего изменить не можешь? Неужели за это начисляли баллы при попадании в рай?   
  
Надо было отучать его от этих дурацких привычек.  
  
— Почему ты такая сволочь? — сказал Эрен с горечью.   
  
— Потому что, — для Жана ответ был очевиден.  
  
Потому что все в жизни было запутанно и несправедливо. Но среди этого безумия жил один безмозглый идиот, который делал Жана живым. Разве этого было недостаточно?  
  
Жан поглаживал сотрясающуюся спину. Текшие по ладоням горячие капли были искреннее всех признаний.  
  
~~~


	16. Часть III. Глава 15 — Совет от эгоиста

Рассветные петухи в этой деревне были недокормленными, иначе Жан не понимал, почему они так безбожно проспали, и солнце уже высоко взобралось над деревней.  
  
Они собрались быстро и, наконец, вышли за порог разведпункта.  
  
Жан оглянулся, боясь увидеть в одном из окон светловолосую макушку, провожающую их печальным взглядом, но ничего не заметил. Эрен тоже оглянулся. Его руки сильно сжали лямки рюкзака, когда он вглядывался в каменные просветы окон. С позавчерашнего вечера они оба не видели Армина. Не появился он и сегодня, а спрашивать у Свенда они не стали.  
  
В одну из зимних ночей Эрен рассказал о плане командора Смита. Надо сказать, он был не лишен логичности, но Жан не подозревал, что эксперименты по возвращению титанов в человечий облик закончились успешно. Он думал, что мать Конни вернула себе сознание и тело вместе с остальными.  
  
О результатах эксперимента знали только приближенные к командору люди плюс Эрен с Армином. План командора имел только один изъян, именовавшийся Эреном. Тот не был бы собой, если бы не поступил по-своему.  
  
Но это было давно. Даже если бы из той попытки ничего не вышло, Армин с Эреном погрызлись бы, но помирились. Они друг без друга с ума посходили бы. А так… Эрен однажды уже отпустил Армина — там, возле Стен, отпустил во второй раз возле водопада Лезвия, отпустит и в третий раз.  
  
Жан положил ладонь на плечо Эрена и крепко сжал. Эрен ответил ему слабой улыбкой.Дорога до моря долгая, время все залечит.  
  
— Мастер Эрен, — закричали позади! — Мастер Жан! Подождите!  
  
Однобровый бежал за ними по улице, распугивая разгуливающих по двору куриц. На нем была только легкая рубашка, штаны и тапки, а апрель еще любил радовать холодным ветром.  
  
— Какого хрена, однобровик? — Жан стремительно терял терпение. На эту деревню оно исчерпалось под завязку.  
  
— Мастер Эрен! Вас Армин зовет! — задыхаясь, проговорил бровастый пацанчик. — У него температура не сбивается вторые сутки! Сегодня ему стало хуже, он никого не узнает и зовет вас! Никакие микстуры и заварки не помогают. Пожалуйста! — он вцепился в руку ошарашенного Эрена. — Пожалуйста, посмотрите, что с ним! Мы не знаем такой болезни.  
  
Эрен даже не дослушал его и сорвался обратно. Последний раз с тяжелым рюкзаком он развивал такую скорость при побеге от разъяренной матери-оленихи.  
  
— Проклятье! — Жан сплюнул и побежал следом.  
  
То, что осталось от виденного им недавно Армина, напоминало куклу человеческого размера: белая сорочка не скрывала истончившихся ног и рук, впалые глаза были мутными без признаков привычной голубизны, а лицо напоминало череп, обтянутый кожей.  
  
— Прости, Эрен, прости… не уходи… Эрен… вернись…  
  
Когда Жан поднялся в комнату, Эрен был на кровати Армина. Он склонился и целовал его лицо, руки, что-то говорил тихим шепотом, но пребывавший в бреду Армин не замечал ничего.  
  
Жан подошел к кровати и потрогал ладонь — сухая и горячая.  
  
— Что он ел прежде, чем слег? — спросил Жан.  
  
— Все, что и остальные. Он никогда не ел ничего, кроме нашей еды…  
  
Это была непростая лихорадка: она не была похожа ни на простуду, ни на чахотку. При чахотке был сильный кашель. А здесь был другой вирус. Он причинял боль изнутри. Армин выгибался в беззвучном крике. На него было больно смотреть. Эрен, бессильный что-либо сделать, выглядел так же жалко.  
  
Жан вздохнул и оглянулся. На столе выстроились в ряд флакончики, кружки, несколько мешочков с травами, миска с недоеденной похлебкой. Из окна был виден потрясающе вид на деревню, реку и равнину. На потолке висел скелет какого-то крылатого деревянного чудища, которого Армин хотел заставить летать.  
  
Созерцать времени не было, надо было действовать. Но Жан смотрел на руки и видел, что они дрожат.  
  
— Я пойду с тобой! — Армин вдруг вцепился в Эрена. Взгляд больной, но горящий. — Хоть на край света! Только не оставляй меня.  
  
Жан поморщился, увидев, как лицо Армина исказилось болью. Это придало решимости. Страх никуда не делся, но, как и во времена разведки, глаза боялись, а руки делали.  
  
— Эрен, — позвал он. — Выйдем на минуту.  
  
— Куда? — подскочил бровастик.  
  
— Да никуда мы не денемся. Не бросим твоего друга.  
  
— Жан…  
  
— Эрен, ну только не умирай. Твой Армин никуда не убежит. Он и так двое суток протянул, протянет и еще пару минут.  
  
На выходе Жан вспомнил.  
  
— Эй, бровастик.  
  
Тот был слишком кислый, чтобы обратить внимание на оскорбление.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Здесь раньше была церковь, правильно?  
  
— Да, — тот нахмурил лоб, не улавливая к чему вопрос. — Ее отремонтировали и переделали под разведпункт…  
  
Это все, что надо было знать.  
  
Церковь три года назад, церковь возле Хантли, исчезновения среди бела дня… Но Эрен исчезал в иллюзиях и среди бела дня. Ненормальные места не ограничивались церквями, но если это было необходимым условием, то здесь им было самое место.  
  
Жан повел Эрена вверх по лестнице. Эрен был так плох, что даже не задавал вопросов. Жан остановился, когда они подобрались к самому высокому пролету. Из окна дул прохладный ветер, а солнце ушло на другою сторону.  
  
— Эрен, — он взял его лицо в свои руки. — Я знаю, что с Армином. И если ты сделаешь, как я скажу, то он обязательно поправится.  
  
Эрен посмотрел на него более осознанно.  
  
— Согласен.  
  
Жан долго вглядывался ему в лицо, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Внутри было на удивление умиротворенно. Обуявший ранее страх растворился рядом с Эреном.  
  
— Освободи меня и верни память Армину. Все должно получиться. Ты сможешь. Эта церковь похожа на ту, где ты освободил человечество. И сил на одного меня тебе хватит. А когда освободишь, то…  
  
— Сбрендил, Жан? — У Эрена, наверное, закончился запас удивления. — Скажи на милость, чем это мне поможет?  
  
— Ты совсем не понимаешь, титана кусок? Я не смогу быть с тобой, когда Армин вернется.  
  
— Но!... Но я так не могу! Это неправильно. Ты мне нужен! Понимаешь? Я не собираюсь освобождать тебя.  
  
Жан вытер лицо рукой. Он знал, что будет сложно. Правильный Эрен с его правильными решениями будет держаться до последнего.  
  
— Да, послушай ты меня хоть раз, — воскликнул Жан, схватив его за руки. — Армин там внизу умирает! Как Берт! Только быстрее! Он не доживет до завтра! Понимаешь ты или нет? Армин умирает из-за тебя! Из-за воспоминаний, которые ты у него отобрал! Если бы вы не встретились, с ним ничего бы не случилось. Но твое присутствие что-то в нем задело. И теперь хоть вой, хоть на рогах стой, но верни ему проклятые воспоминания!  
  
Жан выдохнул.  
  
— Так что кончай строить из себя хорошего парня и побудь эгоистом. Это совет от эгоиста. Такого ты больше не получишь.  
  
Эрен опустил голову и сжал кулаки.  
  
— Я не могу освободить тебя, Жан. Откуда я могу знать, не произойдет ли с тобой подобное.  
  
— Не произойдет, — улыбнулся Жан. — Я уверен в этом.  
  
— Откуда же?  
  
Жан не понимал всей каши чувств внутри, но был уверен, что проживет до самой старости, изводя окружающих своим присутствием. Он загадочно улыбнулся.  
  
— Мне не в чем раскаиваться. Я не жалею ни об одной секунде, проведенной с тобой, — он погладил щеку Эрена. — Просто, понимаешь, для тебя путешествия — это вся жизнь, а для меня — это линия из одного пункта в другой.  
  
Эрен смотрел на него с такой нежностью, что горло перехватило.  
  
— Сейчас я понимаю, что шел с тобой от шиганшинских ебеней, что привести тебя сюда — в другие забытые богами ебеня. Живого и невредимого. Потому что вы два идиота, которые спасли мир, но не смогли спасти друг друга. Я хочу, чтобы ты, наконец, получил свою заслуженную награду за мир, который всем подарил. Ты придурок, Эрен Йегер, перестань геройствовать. Тебе это больше не нужно. Ты обычный человек, и тебе нужно обычное счастье.  
  
Эрен уткнулся лбом ему в грудь.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты там не рыдаешь? — Жан потрогал его по макушке.  
  
— Низкого же ты обо мне мнения, Жан, —вздохнул Эрен. — Я не кисейная барышня, чтобы заливаться слезами после каждого драматического монолога.  
  
— Тогда посмотри на меня.  
  
Эрен поднял на него глаза. Он улыбался. Только такую улыбку Жан видел лишь один раз — в проклятом замке, когда предложил свою помощь в самоубийстве Эрена.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — произнес он, сжимая руками ворот рубашки Жана  
  
— Я совру, если скажу, что удивлен.  
  
Эрен действительно любил его. Не так, как Армина. Но Жан теперь мог сказать, что невозможно разлюбить человека. Любовь не исчезала, а просто уходила за кулисы, чтобы дать разыграться новым чувствам в следующем акте. Это все было частью одной истории. Как знать, что ждало самого Жана в будущем? А здесь он отыграл свою роль. И, надо признать, сделал это блестяще. Эта роль ему чертовски нравилась. Даже знай он все наперед, ни строчки не изменил бы.  
  
— Я рад, что ты педик, Эрен.  
  
Эрен толкнул его кулаком в плечо.  
  
— Эй! Ты, между прочим, тоже!  
  
— Ну, я, по крайней мере, не обладаю силами, которые могут передаться потомкам. А вот ты с Армином точно не дашь этой проклятой титанической заразе передаться по крови. Я спокоен.  
  
— Спасибо. Будут еще какие-нибудь пожелания? — Эрен склонил голову.  
  
Жану почему-то захотелось рассказать про летний день во время второго года обучения, когда после отработок все пошли развлекаться.  
  
Тогда Райнер показал им рощицу с абрикосами, и большая часть сто четвертого отряда обнесла десяток деревьев за неполный час. Больше всех досталось Эрену и Кристе. Микаса и Имир не жалели газа в приводах и забирались под самую верхушку, чтобы снять самые спелые фрукты. Эрен потом сидел на берегу озера недовольный, зато с целой торбой абрикос. Его улов не был блистательным, и к тому времени он успел разделить его с Армином. Когда он перестал бурчать на Микасу, то откинулся руками назад, подставил лицо солнцу и расслаблено зажмурился. Озеро, у которого все наслаждались сочными трофеями, отблескивало на его умиротворенном лице.  
  
В тот момент Жан, сидевший неподалеку с Марко и наблюдавший за ним, вдруг понял, что за раздражением к Эрену скрывалось что-то более глубокое. Оно сдавило грудь, лишив возможности дышать. Образ размякшего Эрена Йегера, отдыхающего посреди солнечной поляны, навсегда застыл перед глазами.  
  
Только сейчас Жан не знал, зачем это нужно сообщать Эрену. Поэтому ограничился более актуальным:  
  
— Да, передай Армину мою книгу с травяными рецептами. А то вы сдохнете от банальной простуды в ближайшие десять лиг.  
  
— Всё? — на всякий случай спросил Эрен.  
  
— Да.  
  
С этого окна Жан видел, как степная трава покачивалась волнами на ветру. Над Лезвием кружили птицы, и их крики долетали даже до незаметного окна в церковной башне.  
  
Какой же все-таки это был чудесный день. Эрен действительно знал толк в красотах, но теперь и Жан увидел, что мир был безумно прекрасен.  
  
Эрен наклонил его лицо, и вместе с прикоснувшимися ко лбу губами Жан понял, что это был самый счастливый день в его меркантильной жизни. Прежде чем все заволокла ослепляющая вспышка, он прошептал Эрену три последних слова.  
  
~~~  
  
Хаким заметно обрадовался его возвращению. Он отставил миску с компрессом и поднялся уступить место.  
  
— Я здесь, Армин, — Эрен снова подсел на его кровать.  
  
Приступ прошел. Грудь Армина глубоко вздымалась, и онсонно глядел на Эрена. Глаза были полуприкрыты, а через потресканые серые губы со свистом выходил воздух. Эрен задумчиво провел пальцем по горячей и бледной щеке. Армин следил за его движением и попытался поймать рукой его руку.  
  
— Я не брошу тебя, даже если ты будешь меня ненавидеть.  
  
Армин медленно моргнул.  
  
— Хаким, принеси побольше теплой воды, чтобы отмыть Армина.  
  
— Может, каких-нибудь снадобий? — уточнил тот.  
  
— Нет, у меня все при себе.  
  
Эрен махнул рукой на два рюкзака у дверей.  
  
— А мастер Жан?  
  
— Да просто принеси воды! — не вытерпел Эрен. — Неужели так сложно сделать и не задавать бессмысленных вопросов? И это та дисциплина, которой хвастался Свенд?  
  
Хакима при упоминании командира как ветром сдуло. Эрен усмехнулся и повернулся к Армину.  
  
— Этот сладкий вкус дедовщины… не смотри так!  
  
Даже будучи ослабленным, Армин умудрился вместить в свой взгляд суровый укор.  
  
— Он меня бесит!  
  
Армина оправдание не устроило. Эрен вздохнул. Не будь тот прикованным к кровати, за укором последовал бы ядовитый выговор.  
  
Не будь Армин прикованным к кровати, Эрен бы находился в паре лиг отсюда. Грызся бы с Жаном и пытался заново себя собрать по кусочкам. И в конце концов собрал бы, никуда не делся.  
  
Но Жан снова навязал ему свои правила. Как и много раз до этого.  
  
Только сейчас Эрен вспомнил об иллюзии на озере. Она тогда не одурачила его, она показала ему будущее, в котором Жан покинул его. Естественно, тогда потеря Жана казалась немыслимой. Она оставалась таковой и сейчас. Жан был частью его жизни — такой же значимой, как Армин и Микаса. Просто Жану пришлось уступить праву на единоличное обладание Эреном. Эрен не знал, самоотверженность это или высшая степень эгоизма. Он-то сам хотел удержать обоих, прекрасно понимая, что этим только усугубил положение.  
  
Как ни крути, а эта история не могла хорошо закончиться.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал Эрен после недолгого молчания.  
  
Хаким мог скоро вернуться, и Эрену не хотелось видеть посторонних. Он взял ладонь Армина и погладил большим пальцем сухую кожу.  
  
Взгляды встретились и Эрен чувствовал, как всё внутри переворачивалось. Они ведь друг друга практически не знали. Но что такое расстояние, время и разные воспоминания, если рядом с Армином он чувствовал, словно вернулся домой.  
  
— Армин, я хочу попросить у тебя прощения. Я не хотел тебя бросать.  
  
Нынешний Армин считал, что Эрен извинялся за сегодняшний уход. Но извинения предназначались в равной степени им обоим.  
  
— Много произошло в пути, и если бы не Жан, меня бы здесь не было. Если ты будешь на меня зол…  
  
— Не буду… — прохрипел Армин. — Если это не поджог библиотеки…  
  
— Армин… я дам возможность рассудить. А сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты сел.  
  
Армин кивнул. Он теперь весил как пушинка, поэтому Эрен боялся его сломать, помогая сесть.  
  
— Прости, — сказал он, глядя Армину в глаза, и положил ладонь на его затылок.  
  
В этот раз Эрен почувствовал, как неведомая сила, услышав зов, поднялась вихрем и помчалась по жилам, проникая в Армина. Никаких фейерверков, никаких фанфар, ритуал завершился быстро и без торжественности.  
  
Эрен убрал руку.  
  
Поникшая голова Армина вздрогнула.  
  
— Эрен… — позвал он. По спине побежали мурашки. В этом голосе было столько оттенков, сколько было у прежнего Армина. — Как же я всё испортил…  
  
Он не поднимал глаз и попытался отодвинуться.  
  
—Армин, —Эрен погладил его по голове, но тот вздрогнул от прикосновения.  
  
—Это всё… это моя вина. Прости, я верил командору Смиту. Мне жаль. Я не имею права…  
  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш, — Эрен прижал его к себе, подавив слабые протесты. — Как только ты исчез, я понял, что был неправ. Просто давай об этом потом поговорим. Я так по тебе соскучился. Знал бы ты, как…  
  
Самый жуткий страх схлынул. Армин не держал на него зла. Только дурак, каким Эрен был и оставался, мог продолжать думать, что Армин гордо встанет и уйдет, хлопнув дверью. Мало его капрал колотил, мало его Жан колотил. Надо было сильнее — чтобы никогда больше не думал сомневаться в близких людях.  
  
— Я тоже, Эрен, — Армин вжался тонкими пальцами в его рубашку. — Я тоже. Прости.  
  
Каждая клеточка тела льнула к нему. Мысль, что события могли сложиться иначе, вызывала содрогание. Место Эрена было здесь — рядом с Армином. А будет ли оно у моря, или в Вудстоке, в раю или в аду — по большому счету не играло роли. Как Эрен мог не замечать столь очевидного все эти четыре года?  
  
— Расскажешь мне все, что с тобой случилось, — слишком твердо для своего хилого состояния сказал Армин. И для весомости подкрепил слова взглядом.  
  
— Обязательно, — Эрен поцеловал его курносый нос. — Только не сразу. Жизнь мне пока еще дорога.  
  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Последняя иллюстрация от Юки) http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/fulsajz5.1434117947.png  
> Безумно красивая как не знаю-что @_@


	17. Эпилог

_Пять лет спустя._  
  
Эрен взволнованно накручивал на палец тонкую кисточку своей косы, наблюдая с верхней палубы за погрузкой последней партии провизии. На удивление все шло по плану, и сняться с якоря они должны были уже в течение часа. Но это не избавляло от мандража. Вторая экспедиция «Крыльев» должна была отплыть от континента чуть дальше, чем в прошлом году, и неизвестно, какие течения поджидали их каравеллу вдали от земли.  
  
Погода стояла замечательная, солнце еще не успело раскалиться, а с берега тянул прохладный ветерок. Идеальная погода для плавания. Эрен огляделся, охватывая взглядом маленькую приморскую деревеньку под названием Бандаро, где они несколько последних лет строили корабль. Здесь жило двести одиннадцать человек под пятьюдесятью шестью крышами. Бандаро пряталась в глубине гавани, окруженной с обеих сторон невысокими горными хребтами. Лето здесь было райским: с обилием невероятных фруктов, которые росли прямо во дворе их дома, а зимой вместо снега лили холодные дожди. Минусом была слишком буйная природа, которая при любой возможности норовила вползти, залететь, запрыгнуть в дом. Но Эрену все равно нравилось здесь— из окна каждый день был виден потрясающий закат.  
  
Армин, видимо, проверявший крепления на фок-рее, спрыгнул на палубу, заставив Эрена вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Короткая белая рубашка была собрана в локтях и расстегнула на половину пуговиц, позволяя разглядеть светлые полоски шрамов на позолотившейся коже. Просторные коричневые штаны держались толстым ремнем, к которому были прицеплены связка веревок и ножны для кинжала. Волосы Армин собрал в короткий хвост, а выпадающие пряди отработанным жестом отправил за ухо.  
  
— Трюм, каюты, палуба и рангоут проверены, капитан, — сообщил Армин, поглаживая пальцем щеку Эрена. — Корабль готов к отплытию. Желаете проверить сами?  
  
Он приблизился вплотную, так что Эрен почувствовал его дыхание на своих губах.  
  
— Кто ты и куда дел моего офицера, который всегда справляется со своими обязанностями? — Эрен положил руку на его поясницу и мягко поцеловал. Сразу забылось и волнение, и то, что вокруг вертелись не только члены экипажа, но и зеваки, пришедшие поглазеть на отплытие. Конечно, все привыкли к их с Армином отношениям, но, как и прежде, Эрен не любил демонстрировать привязанности. Его бы воля, он упрятал бы Армина от чужих глаз, чтобы иметь личный доступ к сводящим с ума прикосновениям, улыбкам и голосу.  
  
Армин вздохнул и положил голову на его плечо.  
  
— Мне все еще кажется, что это происходит не наяву; что война закончилась не девять лет назад, а всего лишь неделю.  
  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, — Эрен скосил на него взгляд. Возвращение Армину воспоминаний стало сильным потрясением, после которого он стал впечатлительнее прежнего. Несмотря на прощение Эрена, он не хотел прощать самого себя. Даже вину за Жана взял. Наверное, если бы не дорога, хроническая усталость и настойчивость Эрена, Армин бы носился с самобичеванием до конца жизни. Как и сам Эрен, самокопания которого Жан терпел три года — просто пример вселенского терпения. Пусть там икнется Жану на конском пастбище.  
  
— Чтобы ты делал, если бы я столько не думал?  
  
— Ну-у-у-у, пил бы херес с Ханнесом, делал ставки на то, сколько протянешь.  
  
— Эй! — Армин толкнул его.— Если не умеешь быть тактичным, то заткнись и кивай с серьезным видом.  
  
Эрен улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
— Капитан! — крикнул Эдгар, матрос из его экипажа, погружавший сейчас бочки с водой. — Бык застрял у моста возле пекарни: повозка тяжелая, и он не может заехать на горку.  
  
— Найди Свистуна, пусть сгоняет к Бригитте и попросит ее быка. С меня будет потом вязка.  
  
— Так точно, капитан! И еще, капитан! — Эдгар нахмурился, и Эрен напрягся вместе с ним.  
  
— Что еще?  
  
Нарастающие из ниоткуда неприятности были так же ожидаемы, как и обезьяна в аптечной лавке. Армин отстранился и пробормотал, что пойдет и проверит курс еще раз.  
  
— Хигс подрался и сломал руку. В двух местах. Он пошел к фельдшеру, но…  
  
Злость загорелась в крови. Хигс, конечно, был еще тем скандалистом, но узлы вязал как бог. И сейчас, перед самым отплытием, из одиннадцати членов экипажа, включая его и Армина, лишиться одного было катастрофой!  
  
— Какая скотина посмела?  
  
Уже давно у Эрена кроме тренировочных поединков не было настоящей драки, поэтому руки чесались, как обожженные крапивой.  
  
— Там с западного перевала утром пришли чужаки. И долго вертелись возле ящиков с галетами. Хикс хотел прогнать, и в итоге сцепился с одним из них.  
  
— Веди меня, — Эрен слетел с верхней палубы и перепрыгнул через бортик на берег. Эдгар пожал плечами и повел к ближайшему трактиру.  
  
— Вон тот хмырь и его баба, — указал он на незнакомцев, которые сидели за столиком напротив двери. Те даже не обратили внимания, занятые разговором с хозяином бара, принесшим квас.  
  
Эрен размял плечи и хрустнул костяшками. Бин, полноватый хозяин с жиденькими темными волосами и усами, быстро оценил настроение Эрена и откланялся.  
  
— Поговорим? — Эрен постучал пальцем по плечу темноволосого мужчины. Тот обернулся, и Эрен чуть не схватился за сердце, увидев стальной взгляд капрала Ривая. Для полноты картины не хватило только восторженного «Эрен!» от Ханджи, делившей с ним выпивку.  
  
— Какой радостью тебя к нам принесло? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Ривай.  
  
Часть Эрена готова была тут же запрыгать от радости и повиснуть на шее у обоих, а другой частью Эрен чувствовал опасность. Он впервые видел капрала, который воспринимал его как противника. Да и Ханджи сейчас лучилась совсем не дружелюбием — руку-то она спрятала за спиной.  
  
Они оба будто и не изменились. Только у Ривая углубились морщины в уголках рта и под глазами, а Ханджи коротко обстриглась и еще больше исхудала. Дужки ее очков на завязках были поцарапаны, а на одной линзе с края ползла тонкая трещина.  
  
— Эрен. С моим подчиненным вы столкнулись у корабля.  
  
Трудно нависать над столом внушительной тенью, когда чувствуешь себя пятнадцатилетним сопляком.  
  
— О, так это был твой подчиненный, — сказал Ривай, не меняясь в лице. Но вся его враждебность в два счета слетела, сменившись чем-то похожим на смятение.  
  
— Об этом нетрудно было догадаться, Ривай. Мы стояли возле их груза! Эрен, — Ханджи улыбнулась ему. — Этот милый человек очень сожалеет о содеянном…  
  
— Тот высокомерный ублюдок назвал меня…  
  
— Помолчи. Ты себя уже проявил. Эрен, меня зовут Ханджи, а это мой друг Ривай. Мы просим прощения и готовы принести компенсацию за ущерб. Любой-любой. Абсолютно.  
  
Она сложила руки, как примерная ученица, и невинно захлопала глазами.  
  
— Вы понимаете, что лишили мою команду одного очень важного звена? — С самого начала эта ситуация отдавала фарсом. Только увидев Ривая с Ханджи, Эрен уже знал, чем все закончится. — Мне сейчас просто некем его заменить! Мы полгода готовились к экспедиции, и новичков нет времени обучать! Да нет такой компенсации, которой вы сможете покрыть.  
  
— Ну, — Ханджи прикусила губу. — Честно говоря, мы с самого начала хотели попроситься к вам на борт. О первой морской экспедиции мы услышали той осенью, поэтому в конце февраля отправились от Крипендала, чтобы успеть в Бандаро до отплытия.  
  
У Эрена голова взрывалась от абсурдности ситуации. Если идти в день по двадцать лиг, то в Крипендал попадешь через три месяца. Там по дороге растянулась цепь болот, обход которых занимал месяц. Даже с лошадьми такой путь занял бы немногим меньше. А, значит, эти двое срезали прямо по болотам. Два километра топей стали последним приютом для всех любителей переиграть коварную воду. И, если Ривай и Ханджи не врали (а зная их стиль вранья, сейчас им было просто невыгодно это делать), то они и впрямь очень спешили к нему.  
  
Эрену пришлось призвать на помощь все свое актерское мастерство, чтобы изобразить сомнение по поводу пригодности двух чужаков, вдруг возомнивших, что они справятся лучше плававшего уже Хигса. А так хотелось в охапку закинуть их на корабль, отдать швартовы и закрыться с ними в капитанской каюте с бутылкой рома. А лучше с ящиком.  
  
— Я умею врачевать, читаю книги, карты, — перечислила Ханджи.  
  
— У меня уже есть картограф и лекарь, — бросил Эрен.  
  
— Я больше специалист по препарированию мяса, — Ривай провел пальцем по грани стакана. — Дичь, хищник или мразь какая двуногая… Но вообще умею рыбачить. Выловлю что угодно даже в луже.  
  
День только начинался, а откровения сыпались за откровениями. Ривай с удочкой? А дальше что? Ханджи, вяжущая свитера кальмарам?  
  
Эрен покачал головой. Все-таки более подходящих кандидатур в этой деревне не найдется. Все уже заняты на рисовых плантациях и не готовы рисковать ради непонятных целей.  
  
— Высоты не боитесь? Или умереть мучительной смертью неизвестно где неизвестно от чего?  
  
Ривай закатил глаза.  
  
— Последние пятнадцать лет я только тем и занимался, что спасал свою жизнь. Но, похоже, меня не очень ждут на том свете, — он цокнул языком и отпил глоток из кружки.  
  
— Потому что с тобой была я!  
  
— Да, именно! Без тебя шансов умереть было бы меньше.  
  
— Ясно, — вздохнул Эрен. — Я вас беру, но вы должны будете беспрекословно выполнять все мои команды.  
  
— Да без проблем, Эрен, — пропела Ханджи, хватая Ривая под одну руку, а второй подцепляя на плечо громадный рюкзак.  
  
— С этого момента капитан Эрен.  
  
— Конечно, капитан! — Ханджи отсалютовала ему, приложив свободный кулак к сердцу. Все-таки некоторые жесты закреплялись слишком глубоко и забвению не подлежали.  
  
— Капитан, — кивнул Ривай.  
  
~~~  
  
Отплытие все-таки пришлось отложить на пару часов. Знакомство с удивленными членами команды, с еще более ошарашенным Армином и совсем охреневшим от неожиданности Хигсом растянулось на несколько неловких минут, а затем последовал сжатых часовой курс жизни на корабле. Эрену было искренне жаль Ривая и Ханджи, которым предстояло выучить не только расположение всех снастей для управления бегущего такелажа, но и новому языку общения.  
  
Время перевалило за полдень. Повозка с питьевой водой давно была разгружена, а бочки вкатаны в трюм, и Эрен, опасаясь упустить ветер, наконец, отдал команду снять якорь и поднять паруса.  
  
Солнце пекло, и он, повязав на голове косынку, оперся на ручки штурвала, чтобы выпрямить курс. Армин сидел рядом на перевернутой шлюпке и корпел над книгой, выписывая в тетрадь пометки. Это была та самая книга, которую они с Жаном вынесли из проклятого замка. Армин все эти годы занимался расшифровкой забытого языка, но не особенно преуспел. Как он объяснил, люди древности вместо значков, означавших слова, использовали код из полусотни знаков, чтобы их комбинировать. Из остального были знакомы только цифры и рисунки на полях. Но и они давали мало информации.  
  
Ханджи с Риваем поднялись на мостик. Ханджи присела с Армином, и скоро между ними потек разговор, слабо интересный для неначитанного разума. Ривай же оперся о бортик и смотрел на скрывающуюся за горизонтом полоску земли.  
  
Эрен прикипел взглядом к лазурной поверхности. Слух ласкал плеск волн, а лицо нежил теплый ветер. Море приветствовало его, и Эрен растворялся в воздушных потоках и узорах подводных течений. И накати завтра буря с высокими валами, Эрен с таким же упоением будет рассекать по волнам, выворачивая перо руля до упора.  
  
— Капитан, — позвал тихо Ривай.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Это и есть «Крылья Свободы»? — Ривай смотрел на вздутый фок с огромным знаком Разведывательного Корпуса.  
  
— Да.  
  
Ривай ничего не сказал и продолжил наблюдать за треплющими парусину порывами ветра.  
  
Руки Армина легли поверх рук Эрена, держащих штурвал, а подбородок устроился на плече. Оказывается, Армин уже давно одолжил книжку Ханджи, и та, закусив в зубах карандаш, шелестела страницами. Эрен обернулся и поймал его улыбку. Еще одна идиллия, которую хотелось растянуть на вечность.  
  
— Знаешь, Жан сказал, что путешествия для меня — это жизнь, — тихо, чтобы слышал его только Армин, проговорил Эрен. — И я готов был с ним согласиться.  
  
— А теперь сомневаешься?  
  
— Не знаю. Все так сложно, Армин. Мир такой непростой.  
  
— Это мир, в котором мы родились.  
  
— Я и представить не мог, что он такой… красивый, огромный, но непростой.  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
— Все, Армин. Весь внешний мир: титанов, людей, иллюзии, солнечные затмения, путешествия, победы и поражения, встречи и расставания… куда бы я ни пошел и что бы ни выбрал — остаться или идти дальше — все непросто.  
  
— И ты обвинял меня в излишнем мыслительстве, — усмехнулся Армин, крепче обхватывая его ладони на ручках. — Где бы ты ни оказался, от себя не скрыться. И чтобы понимать мир, нужно для начала понять себя.  
  
—Видимо, у тебя с этим проблем нет.  
  
— Ну как знать. Я знаю много, но это не значит, что понимаю.  
  
— Так ты водил нас за нос все эти годы?  
  
— …Эрен.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Просто помни, кто ты есть.  
  
На этот раз свернуть все в шутку не получилось. Эрен кивнул и уставился на потерявшийся среди волн голубой горизонт.  
  
— Красивые крылья, — вдруг произнес Ривай.  
  
Он улыбался.  
  
Эрен прикусил губу, радуясь, что Армин не видит его лица.  
  
 **Конец.**


End file.
